Shadow Knight
by Lo'Gosh
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself in a Galaxy Far, Far Away. Task by the Ancient Masters Satele Shan and Darth Marr, he must stop the Galactic Empire before they destroy the very existence of the Force. In the process, he will set his own legend in the galaxy. A Leader is born, a Resistance Shall rise, and the Force shall be Free. More Inside
1. A Strange Beginning

**Force Majeure**

Author Notes – This is fanfiction. So I don't own anything. This is made purely for fun. I have been inspired by many HP and SW crossovers.

Last Second Savior – by Plums

Sword and Magic – by Bluminous8

Another Magic - Youmightdietrying

Old Republic Characters included

Setting takes place in the Galactic Empire Era. Five Years before the Battle of Yavin

 **Chapter 01: A Strange Beginning**

Harry Potter sighs as he holds his elder wand. The strike force was once again getting ready to deploy and he was the captain. It was his job to ensure the success of the mission as well as the team's survival.

Harry already had amazing leadership skills. Kingsley had him learn tactics to improve his own skills. Something Harry greatly appreciated.

"Alright, this is what's going on." Harry called out. Silence fill the room as all eyes turn to him; giving him their undivided attention. "Two hours ago, a magical surge was detected in the Scottish Highlands. The Unspeakable's have confirm the Death Eaters are attempting to do a forbidden dark ritual. One where they will summon a demon. It's unclear why they would attempt such a dangerous ritual, but it's our job none the less to stop this ritual from happening. As we speak they are attempting to summon it. The only thing on our side is time. It takes time for them to fully summon the demon."

Harry could see their faces get worried but they quickly put it aside.

He didn't blame them; demons were very dangerous. It was easier to bring them through portal, but harder to put them back. And it hasn't been attempt in two hundred years.

A wand spark caused Harry to turn his eyes towards it.

"Alright, everyone grabs the portkey and get ready to engage in battle." Harry said.

Every witch and wizard stood up and touch the rope that was being used for the Portkey. Harry grabs the end.

It almost felt strange, just two years ago on this day, he defeated Voldemort. Bringing an end to the Dark Reign.

While Voldemort's Dark Reign may have ended, many of his Death Eaters wouldn't follow suit. They were determined to keep the fight going, no matter how badly outnumber they were.

Now they were facing the last known Death Eaters. Those who were ready to purge themselves into absolute darkness.

With a sudden pull, Harry felt the Portkey activate.

Harry opens his eyes and immediately a green light was shot at him.

Using his reflexes, Harry create a stone golem from the earth to intercept the incoming attack.

"Aurors!" A Death Eater shouted.

"Don't let them near the ritual. We're almost got a demon!" Another shouted from within the ritual.

Harry ducks as another green light of the killing curse was cast. He fires his own spells at the Death Eaters as the rest of the Auror's attempt to push back the Death Eaters.

The Ground suddenly gives a violently shake as cracks suddenly appeared with dark green illumating light starting to shine. The shaking was becoming so violent that it was throwing everyone off balance and into the ground.

Harry stumbles to regain his balance after the last shake and points the Elder Wand careful at the ritual center. With a careful aim, he silently cast a disruption spell at the ritual and immediately Harry almost wish he hadn't cast it. A silver light connected his wand to the ritual center and it wasn't breaking.

"No, not again Potter!" A Death Eater shouted in fury.

Harry paid him no attention. He was starting to feel a tug on the elder wand as he was being pulled into the ritual.

Without warning, he was suddenly pulled into the ritual as it swallowed him whole. The magical shockwave blasted everyone off their feet.

"It seems we have a visitor." A woman's voice said causing Harry to groan and slowly open his eyes. He looks around and it was like he was floating in space. He looks around and could see nothing but stars.

A white glow appears and a woman appeared wearing a strange set of robes if Harry ever saw one.

"Indeed, this one is full of potential. He could save us." A deep masculine voice said. A figure wearing a strange armor appeared next to the woman.

"Who are you?" Harry asks. He didn't feel any gravity or something to hold him solid on the ground. Yet he felt himself able to float very easily. As if his body didn't have any restrictions.

"I am Grand Master Satele Shan of the Jedi Order." The woman said as he introduces herself.

"I am Darth Marr, a Darth of the Dark Council and ruler of the Sith Empire. We already know who you are, Harry Potter." Darth Marr said in a deep voice.

"How?"

"For some reason, the ritual has pulled you into our universe that doesn't exist in your world. As such you are in a place you would call limbo." Satele Shan said.

"The pull will send you to a world where you will be stranded and alone." Darth Marr said. "Normally I wouldn't agree to help you. However certain circumstances have force my hand into seeking a champion."

"I don't understand." Harry said slowly.

"We are beings who are connected beyond the realm of the living. We are a part of the Force and learning to use the Force, we have learned to live beyond the realm of the living." Darth Marr said.

"In other words, we have learned to become what you would call; ghosts." Satele Shan said.

"What's the Force?" Harry asks.

"The Force is the very center of power for a Sith and Jedi. It's what you would call magic. It's our power. Soon, it shall be yours." Darth Marr said.

"You will soon arrive in a world where you won't know anything. And without your wand, you will be very defenseless. However, we see hope in you. Hope for all those tied to the Force." Satele Shan said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks. "What happen to my wand?" Harry asks in a panic tone of voice.

"As you were pulled in the magical explosion was the source of your wand taking in so much power. It has been destroyed. However, that is not why we come to you." Satele Shan said in a slow voice.

"The Force is in danger of being destroyed. Everything is at risk of destruction." Darth Marr said.

"There are things in motion that will destroy the Force itself. One such act is the destruction of a planet. It will happen in a few years and if that happens, the chain of events in the Force will start slowly decaying life. We cannot stop it, we're already dead. But you, you're just passing through here. As such you have the power to stop it." Satele Shan said.

"Are you talking about, the end of life?" Harry asks.

"That is putting it mildly. We're talking about the end of everything all for the sake of one man's thirst for power. If that happens, then the Force Itself will cease to exist." Darth Marr replies.

"Darth Marr is correct. Despite being my greatest enemy, we are both in danger. When you finally pass through, there is a chance you'll never see us again." Satele Shan said.

"However we can give you gifts and knowledge of our universe before you enter. As well as our skills and knowledge." Darth Marr said.

"We would implant a bit of ourselves inside of you. In return, you will be able to survive in our galaxy without much trouble. You will have knowledge of the galactic history. And our capabilities of the force." Satele Shan added.

"What happens if I refuse?" Harry asks.

"Then you will go to a world where you won't understand what's around you. And you will be defenseless." Darth Marr said.

"We're offering you a chance to understand the Force. One you pass through here; you won't be able to use your magic anymore. Well not all of it. You will still hold some abilities. Your ability to teleport will still be of use. However, the Force will slowly begin to override your bodies magical capabilities." Satele Shan added.

"An powerful but untrained force user will draw too much attention. Unwanted attention. With training already installed inside of you, you will have a far better chance to survive. If you don't accept this, then the man you need to destroy will find you. And he will break you." Darth Marr said.

"Voldemort couldn't, I doubt he could." Harry said boldly.

"Do not underestimate the power of the Dark Side." Darth Marr said coldly.

"Darth Marr is right. The person who will take great interest in you is a very powerful Force user. He has also learned how to break minds and cloud one in darkness to become his slaves. Even if we expand your mind and give you our knowledge of the Force, you are still untrained. You will need lots of training and experience before you can take on this man." Satele Shan said.

"Will it hurt?" Harry asks.

"You will have your mind progress countless information and knowledge. At most you'll have a major headache during the process."

"Not to mention you'll have a chance to run a fever. This however is normal; your mind is going to take time to adjust to the information you will be given. So you will be out and you will be vulnerable. However, we can adjust where you land and put you in a place where you'll be safe."

"Is it really that bad?" Harry asks.

"I'm afraid it is." Darth Marr said.

"Your mere presence alone will shift the course of the balance. A war is coming, however the war will only result in endless death. With no hope of victory." Satele said.

"As much as I would love to see the Sith in power once again. Even I cannot argue the balance is shifting. And not for the better." Darth Marr added.

"Sounds bad." Harry said.

"We have watch for nearly three thousand years as our Orders have fought each other. The balance has shifted on a dangerous scale." Darth Marr said.

"I had hope the Jedi would be able to restore the balance. This however was proven false. The Jedi are no more. They are either in exile, or imprison. Many have even turn. As such, they are not the ones to restore the balance." Satele said.

"You however, you are different. Not only in power, but your resolve. We know of your history, your past. You have been surrounded by darkness your entire life. So many chances for you to fall, so many times you could have been embrace. Yet you stood true to yourself. You, who can let the darkness surround you yet still shine as bright as a star. It is why, we believe you may be the one to save the Force and all of those who are bound to it." Darth Marr said.

"We can only transfer knowledge if you allow it." Satele Shan said.

Harry said nothing but stares at them.

"Then, I accept."

"One thing before we begin. Once you awake, you must train. We train ourselves three ways. Our bodies, spirits and our mind. Your spirit is strong as is your mind. But your body, you will need to train your body greatly before you think of fighting the evil that seeks to destroy the galaxy." Darth Marr said.

"A teacher is already waiting for you. Learn what you can from him but remember to stay who you are." Satele Shan said.

"There is something else. You will find safe haven on the planet Odessen. The location is already hidden with your head. You just need to find a way to get there." Darth Marr said.

Harry nods his head and immediately could feel his head spinning as information was being stored inside his head.

Harry couldn't handle any more and blackouts as Satele Shan and Darth Marr slowly begins to fade from view.

* * *

Author Notes: Yes, I used Satele Shan and Darth Marr. I find that these two were so alike yet so different.

I will be hosting polls to see which TOR Character the fans want to see.

R&R Leave Comments for feedback on what you want to see happen!


	2. The Exiled Master

**Force Majeure**

 **Chapter 02: The Exiled Master**

 **Year 995 of Ruusan Reformation**

 **Year 14 of Galactic Imperial Rule**

Harry slowly opens his eyes and could see he was inside a building that had sand walls.

"I see you're awake." A gentle but elderly voice said. Harry turns to his left to see an elderly man making stew.

"How long have I've been out?" Harry asked.

"Two months, I grew worried when your fever wouldn't die down." The old man said.

"Two months?" Harry said in surprise. Then again, he shouldn't be as his mind had to adjust to all that information Darth Marr and Satele Shan gave him.

"What happen?" Harry asks.

The old man looks at him puzzled. "I was hoping you would tell me. I saw you fall out of the sky in thin air. It's a miracle you survive the impact at all. Be thankful I found you and not the Imperial Stormtroopers. They would have sent you off to one of their secret containment facilities to figure out how you can appear."

"The Empire." Harry said, nodding his head at the information he had on the Galactic Empire. It seemed strange that he didn't know anything about this universe or world before he enters limbo. It would seem making that strange deal with Satele Shan and Darth Marr was truly beneficial.

"Who are you?" Harry asks.

The elderly man paused for a moment as if to wonder what he should say.

"I'm Ben Kenobi." He said.

"Ben Kenobi?" Harry paused as if wonder why that name sounded so strangely familiar. "Surely not Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"That's a name I haven't used in a long time." Obi-Wan said sadly.

"You're a Jedi, they said I would have a teacher, but I didn't expect a Jedi Master." Harry said.

"They?" Obi-Wan said.

Harry took his time to explain what happen and how he met Satele Shan and Darth Marr and what they gave him as gifts. Including their knowledge of the Force and of recent events. Harry didn't know why, but he felt as if he could trust the elder man. More so than he did with Dumbledore.

Obi-Wan said nothing as Harry explain what happen to him.

"I've never heard of anything like this happening before. I've heard of cultures describing the Force as if it was magic. But not to the extent you're talking about." Obi-Wan Kenobi said slowly.

Obi-Wan turns to his stew and puts it in a bowl.

Harry accepted the stew and ate without realizing how hungry he was.

Obi-Wan's home was in the middle of nowhere. So he never got any visitors. It was also small, just enough for one person to make do with their lives.

It soon became turn for Obi-Wan to tell his tale. How the Emperor deceived everyone with the Clone Wars and brought an end to the Republic and the Jedi Order.

The greatest regret came when Obi-Wan told him of his apprentice. Anakin Skywalker. A brave Jedi, and a good friend.

"What happen to him?" Harry asks after listening to Obi-Wan's story.

"He fell. He was seduce by the Dark Side of the Force. He thought he would save the one he loved if he accepted the Dark Side, instead he ended up forefilling his own vision and killing her himself. I tried to bring him back, but he embrace the Dark Side and refuse to hear me." Obi-Wan said sadly.

Harry didn't say anything. Not long after his defeat of the Dark Lord Ron also fell. Not to the Dark Arts thank Merlin for that. But rather he was overcome with jealousy. No matter what Harry said to Ron, Ron refuse to hear him and left. In a sense, Harry understood what Obi-Wan was going through, but he couldn't imagine the pain of watching your student become a monster.

"Can you teach me how to use the Force? I know it, in my head, but I need a teacher." Harry asks.

Obi-Wan sits down and lets out a sigh.

"I'm starting to feel my age. I'm no use to anyone now." Obi-Wan said.

"But it's your knowledge that's important. You could teach me. I can stop the Empire." Harry countered.

"The Empire has become much stronger since the Clone Wars, I'm not even sure if victory is the correct word." Obi-Wan said.

"I have fought men who have had armies at their back and I was outnumber a hundred to one. I can do this. Besides, if you don't teach me, then I'll just go and start fighting them."

"You're reluctant I'll give you that. Anakin was too."

"You once believe in Anakin…" Harry started.

"I never believed in him. I respected him don't get me wrong. But I never believed in him. That was my own master's belief. He believe Anakin could bring balance to the Force. I just respected his wishes when he died." Obi-Wan stated.

"I won't fall. Or be seduce. I have been tempted before, but I'll never give in. I want to fight the Empire." Harry said.

Harry said nothing as he was amaze they were just telling each other their life stories, now Obi-Wan wasn't interested in training him.

"You're going to do this regardless of what I say." Obi-wan said slowly.

"I am." Harry said.

"Very well, I'll teach you what I know. I hope it can serve you well in the future."

* * *

Harry flips in the air and breathes as calmly as he could. He began to run through the obstacle course Obi-Wan Kenobi had set up. Occasionally Obi-Wan would lift a boulder and send it at him. He had to sense it and dodge.

When it did happen, Harry senses would scream at the danger, but he had trouble detecting where it was coming from.

Harry stops as he reaches the end he sits down on a boulder to catch his breathe.

"You've done well. It normally takes Padawan's years to reach your level." Obi-Wan said as he came down from the canyon top.

"I've never been so out of breath." Harry rasp out loud the best he could.

"You must feel the Force flowing. Not just within yourself, but through everything around you. It can flow in you if you allow it."

"Can it control me?" Harry asks.

"Partially, it gives you insight. But it will also obey your commands to a point." Obi-Wan said.

"Is there a way for me to learn this faster?" Harry asks.

"Speed isn't the question. It's about patience. However, there is a method I could teach you. I don't know how well it will work for you but try this. Close your eyes, empty yourself of all emotions. Feel your breathing." Obi-Wan said.

Harry was able to follow these instructions very well, unlike the time he study Occlumency with Snape as their was a lot of malice between the two. Harry calms his breathing and try to empty his mind and feel his heartbeat along with his breath. It didn't take him long to calm down and slowly enter a trance.

It was after several moments of this mediation that Harry began to feel something. Almost as if everything around him had turn off the noise and he could see things happening across the Galaxy. He could literally feel and see what others were feeling.

Harry opens his eyes wide in shock and falls backward.

"I saw…" Harry said.

"What you felt, were the screams across the Galaxy." Obi-Wan said.

"Do you feel that?" Harry asks.

"I do, as a Master of the Force, you can feel the flow of the Force in everything. A master can choose when to hear and how to silence them."

"Can a Master hide himself in the Force?" Harry asks.

Obi-Wan pauses.

"I don't think none of us ever thought of that. Jedi's don't normally try to hide themselves in the Force. However, there are stories of the Jedi's. A legend that existed a thousand years ago. Jedi Shadows. Those capable of using the Force to hide themselves while they hunted Dark Jedi and Sith Lords."

"Do you have any of those holocrons?" Harry asks hopefully.

"No, I do have some holocrons you could use. But nothing what you're asking. You need Master Yoda, he could teach you the ways of the Force. Now, I'll teach you about the lightsaber forms." Obi-Wan said.

He brings out a spar lightsaber and gives it to Harry. Harry actives it and a dark blue light appeared at the end of the handle. It gave a soft humming sound as it remains alit.

"I'll teach you the basic, but the first thing to remember, is how to grip the saber. Hold it to loosely, it'll fall out of your hands. Too tightly and it will hurt you. You want to hold it in the middle, not to close to the blade itself or you'll lose your hand. Too far down and it will be knock out of your hands." Obi-Wan describes as he shows Harry the correct way to hold the lightsaber.

Once Harry learn how to hold it comfortably, Obi-Wan began to show him how to stand and move with the lightsaber in his hand. This was proven to be difficult as Harry soon learn, the lightsaber was capable of cutting through flesh and bone and steel as if they were made of melted butter. One of the most important lessons he had to learn was how to defend himself without losing a limb.

"Remember when you use the lightsaber, it must be a part of you. An extension of your own arm. You must feel the Force guiding you to use it."

Harry sighs knowing as much as Obi-Wan wanted him to feel the Force, he had to get his body use to fighting with a lightsaber. Muscle memory may help him better in most situations then the Force.

"Let's see how well you can use the lightsaber and the Force. A Jedi can foresee attacks before they happen and can react before the attacks can occur." Obi-Wan brought out a little droid and it started floating around Harry. Harry brought out his saber and holds it in front of him. The droid was giving a silent hissing sound before a yellow light shot out and hit Harry in the right leg.

Harry stumbles as he grabs his leg in surprise. It didn't hurt, merely surprise him like a pinch.

"Try not to focus on the droid. Sense where it will strike." Obi-Wan said.

Harry groans as the droid shoots another yellow bolt at him.

"You're too focus on the droid. I would recommend go and try to see without relaying on your eyes." Obi-Wan said as he hands Harry as helmet with a blast shield on the front.

Harry puts it on and gets in the ready stance.

For a moment Harry couldn't explain it but he could see the droid beyond his blindfold and almost immediately, knew where the droid was going to strike. Harry quickly moves his lightsaber into position and blocks the attack before the attack came.

"You see, you can do it" Obi-Wan said with pride.

"It was amazing. It was like I could see what was going to happen before it happen." Harry said excitedly.

"That's how the Force works. It gives the Jedi insight. We rarely use our eyes, instead we use the Force to give us sight. This allows us to see things before they happen. The Force is a powerful ally. When used correctly, it will serve you well."

Harry said nothing more as he returns to the obstacle course.

The days began to blur together and Harry was getting stronger. Every day the obstacle course would become less challenging and his abilities to use the Force grew.

Obi-Wan began to teach Harry the basic of lifting, pulling and pushing and how it would be used to create distractions or help him when he needed it.

Obi-Wan was kind enough to get Harry some desert clothes to replace his tattered black robes.

* * *

Harry was sitting on a boulder with Obi-Wan eating lunch. The rations were fair and enough to sustain the two them for the time being.

"Whose lightsaber is this. It, doesn't suit me well." Harry asks. He asked because the lightsaber for the past two months felt more like stranger than a friend.

"It was Anakin's." Obi-Wan said sadly. He look away as if he was sad.

"It doesn't suit me. It feels… strange. Is there somewhere else where I can forge a lighhtsaber?" Harry asks.

"The only place you can forge a lightsaber is in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. That's at the heart of the Empire. Not to mention it's under surveillance in case any Jedi do attempt to return to the temple."

"So there is no other lightsabers." Harry said sadly.

"There is one I do know of. It's on the planet Naboo. Anakin made it in secret for his child should the day come when they were old enough to wield it. I get the feeling and sense that this lightsaber was built for you." Obi-Wan said.

"Who else knows about this lightsaber?" Harry asks.

"I doubt Anakin would have gone back for this saber. He wasn't even aware of where the lightsaber was place. He gave it to his wife to hide. I was fortunate when she told me where she put it." Obi-Wan said.

Harry said nothing as he eats his food.

The lightsaber must be a lot like a wand. Each lightsaber was built for the individual to use and suit their needs. Harry was starting to wonder what was the mysterious lightsaber Obi-Wan's former apprentice made.

* * *

Author Notes: Despite giving knowledge from Darth Marr and Satele Shan, Harry still has to learn to use the Force and acquire the body to handle combat. Most of their knowledge will come to him over time. Not right away.

Suggestions are welcome.

R&R


	3. The Day It Begins

**Shadow Knight**

 **Chapter 03: The Day It Begins**

 **Year 995 of Ruusan Reformation**

 **Year 14 of Galactic Imperial Rule**

After a month of training and learning all he could from Obi-Wan about the current currency and economy; Obi-Wan finally felt Harry was ready to start selling his moisture vapors in the towns. Harry soon learn they were man-made water vapors and desert people used them to survive.

After helping Obi-Wan put the Water Vapors Harry was speeding off to Mos Eisley Spaceport.

Getting there wasn't hard. The navicomputer already had the best map route to get there and from Obi-Wan's place.

Obi-Wan was very specific, get in, sell, gather what news he could and get out. Only use his Force abilities as a last resort.

Harry never told Obi-Wan, but trouble was like a magnet with him. It followed him everywhere. So he was sure, trouble was going to happen while he was at the spaceport. The question he was asking himself, was if he could keep his head down.

Obi-Wan for the past month, taught Harry the Mind Trick ability. He was learning it on small mammals that roam near Obi-Wan's place but Harry wanted to develop the ability further and see what he could do with it.

Though he was sure to remember Obi-Wan's warning not to abuse his power.

Harry spots Mos Eisley ahead and slows the speeder down when he notices several men in white armor approach him.

"Let me see your identification." The man said in a ruff tone of voice.

Harry pulls out his holopad and hands it to the Stormtrooper. While at the same time, he used the Force to reach out to the man to manipulate him, in hopes he didn't raise any suspicion.

"What is your purpose in town?" The Stormtrooper asks.

"I'm selling moisture vapors." Harry said.

The Stormtrooper looks in the back seat to see the moisture vapors.

"Very well, move along." The Stormtrooper said as he hands back the holopad and waves his hand forward to let him pass.

Harry sped forward and came to stop at the at the nearest store. Grabbing the moisture vapors he walks in.

Obi-Wan already taught him the basic of the price and the idea price for the water vapors.

Harry looks around and could see many Imperial Stormtroopers.

"Hey, why isn't your banner up?" One Stormtrooper said to a local alien.

The alien gave a response but this made the Stormtrooper angry. In the end, the alien put up a banner that had the Empire's logo on it.

"Yeah, hail Empire Day!" The Stormtrooper said as he walks off with his buddies.

"This can't be good." Harry mutters as he walks in the store.

Harry walks in the and could see an old man with a young woman who Harry could only assume was his daughter. Water Vapors were posted up behind the wall, though they're weren't that many. Either they sold Water Vapors successfully, or not many did business with them.

"Hello, I want to sell my Water Vapors." Harry said in a slow voice.

"Welcome, we buy Water Vapors. How many do you have?"

"I have eight full sacks." Harry said.

It was clear that was a lot because the old man eyes open wide.

"I can buy that for five thousand imperial credits." The old man said.

That wasn't a bad deal. Clearly they were honest owners. However, Harry wanted to make sure it was real credits and not counterfeits.

Apparently, it didn't take long for the sell to happen. Once the man weighs the water vapors, he gave Harry the credits.

Harry walks arounds looking for food and things to buy. Obi-Wan wanted him to get use to buying and selling things. As information, could come from all types of sources.

But he also warned him about the Empire spies. If he started attracting too much attention, then the Empire would take notice of him. It was best to keep his head down. He could only hope things would go that smoothly.

Harry went to the cantina and sat down. He grabs a drink and was looking around. There was no Stormtrooper around, however even Harry could tell they're shady characters.

Harry lowers his head and tries to listen to the conversation around him.

A sudden blaster fire caused Harry to look for the source. A person in armor had killed a person at a table. The person sat down and didn't say anything.

Harry knew this wasn't going to end well and sure the commotion caused unwanted attention.

Sure enough, a squad of Stormtroopers appeared at the doorway and walked to the bartender. Harry was right when he pointed out the lone figure to the Stormtroopers.

Harry kept his head down as the Stormtroopers pass by him and headed over to the lone figure.

Harry couldn't hear what was being said but he figure clearly wasn't taking anything lying down. Suddenly the figure stood up with blaster in hand and opens fire at the Stormtroopers. It was over as they didn't have a chance to react to the sudden attack.

The figure stood up and walks over to the bartender who waved his hands up. He said something but all he got was a blaster bolt between the eyes.

The figure gets up and turns to leaves.

The mood was over, allowing Harry to turn to leave as well.

Walking out to the desert sun, Harry wasn't surprise to feel the heat. The cantina had something like an air condition inside.

The sound of someone throwing up caused Harry to turn to see the mysterious figure removing his helmet to throw up at the side. Only, the figure had long red hair, and the face of a young girl. She was no older than Harry himself yet it was clear she had too much to drink. The smell of booze was all over her.

She turns to look at him and reaches for her blaster. Harry dodges as the yellow bolt nearly hits him in the face. Her knees began to buckle and she falls down on them. She was grasping for breathe. She finally wipes her mouth before putting her helmet back on. She attempts to get on feet only to fall down on the ground.

She didn't get back up or made any motion she had fallen.

It was clear she was drunk.

Harry sighs as he walks over and picks her up.

She wasn't all that heavy, but the army made her difficult to carry.

Harry walked over to his speeder and puts her in the backseat. He then takes off towards Obi-Wan Kenobi's place.

The ride seemed to be much faster than it was for him when he headed for Mos Eisley.

Obi-Wan was outside in a mediation trance when he looks up and smiles at Harry. Only he frowns immediately. Almost as if he knew Harry wasn't alone.

"Why do I sense another lifeform with you?" Obi-Wan said.

"Well." Harry began as he turns to the backseat where the female warrior was pass out.

"Bring her in." Obi-Wan said as he turns to open his house.

Harry hoists the female warrior over his shoulder before bringing her inside.

Obi-Wan looks closely at her.

"She's a Mandalorian." Obi-Wan said calmly as Harry puts her in his bed.

"Should I remove her armor?" Harry asks.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Only the Mandalorian themselves are allowed to remove that armor. It sacred to them. Also it would wound their pride if someone else took it off."

"What's a Mandalorian?" Harry asks.

"They're warriors. Always seeking challenges and conflicts. They have challenge the Jedi's in the past, and in some ways consider the Jedi's to be their greatest adversaries."

"Was it wrong to bring her here? She got in trouble with the local imperials back at Mos Eisley." Harry said.

"You really do have a saving people thing." Obi-Wan said in amusement.

"Can't help it." Harry said.

"Let's return to your training." Obi-Wan said as he turns to walk outside.

Harry moved to follow him as he picks up his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan wasn't as young as he once was, but he was skilled. A master of the Soresu form that gave him the best defense. Harry goal was to break that defense. He was faring well, but Obi-Wan's experience was better than him.

"You've done well." Obi-Wan said.

Harry paused as he sense his mysterious guest was waking up.

Inside Shae Vizla was trying to nurse her head from the headache that threaten to split her skull. It took her a moment to realize that her helmet was off but her armor was still on.

She opens her eyes to see she was indoors. Inside a small hut of some kind. She reaches for her blaster's to see she still had them.

She gets up and looks around. There were no signs of weapons of any kind. Nor any sign of imperial relations.

She walks outside to see two people sitting on log with a fire growing. They were clearly cooking something.

She raises her blaster and walks carefully.

"You can put that away. We're far from the spaceport and no imperial is nearby." A young man said.

Shae Vizla paused at his words.

She was a mandalorian in the company of an unknown person. Neither friend nor foe. She raises her blaster again. Only for her blaster to jump out of her hand into the hand of her mysterious guest.

"Jedi?" Shae Vizla breathe in shock.

"Come, I know you're hungry." An elderly man said.

Shae Vizla paused as her stomach growled.

Shae Vizla has never really eaten anything with another before. The only time she did was with her clan. And those feasts were dangerous. As fights tend to occur.

Shae Vizla sat down and ate the food serve to her.

"What's your name?" The elderly man asked her.

"Shae Vizla, of Clan Vizla." She answers.

"Want to tell me why you shot those imperials." The boy asks her.

She looks at him.

"I was in the cantina when you shot those Stormtroopers. You also took a shot at me outside. I knew if I left you, you would be inside an imperial prison right now. So, I brought you here, where you would be safe for the time being." The boy said.

"They killed my brother." She simply said.

"What happen?" the boy asks.

She looks at him but couldn't help but feel she could trust him.

"We were working as Bounty Hunters. We were pretty good as well. One day, we caught a defector and shortly afterwards, our ship with my brother in it was bomb. The imperials claim it was an engine failure, but I knew at once they killed him."

"Or maybe," The boy said. "Your brother found something, something he wasn't supposed to know. It's possible that the defector knew something the Empire didn't want anyone knowing and tried to get rid of loose ends. Did he say anything?"

"When we capture him, we took all of his possession. He didn't say anything, only he had to find a Jedi. But he did have an encrypted data spike with information on it. I haven't crack it yet." Shae Vizla admitted.

"That could hold the answers." The boy said.

"It seems your journey is beginning. Maybe it was the Force that brought you two together. All I know is, she can't stay here." The elderly man said.

"Am I ready?" Harry asks.

"Perhaps not. But you will not improve any time soon if you stay here. The time has come, for you to face the galaxy."

"We don't have a ship." Shae Vizla replied.

"I have more than enough credits for you to buy your own ship. I would first recommend buying an astromech droid to help with the ship. Go to the spaceport and make your way. Tomorrow your journey begins."

"I never got your names." Shae Vizla said.

"I'm Harry Potter." The boy said.

"That's a strange name."

"Indeed, tell your real name only to those you trust, Harry. Until then, let the galaxy know you as Kylo Ren. But to your friends, you are Harry." The elderly man said.

"Kylo Ren." Harry said.

"Before you go Harry, I will give you one final test, to see if you're truly are ready to take on the Empire."

"Okay." Harry said.

Harry walked in the cannon with a blindfold on. Shae Vizla was sitting off to the side watching what she thought would be amusement.

Obi-Wan walks forward using his hand to levitate a case. Using the Force, he opens it and a dozen Seeker Probe Marksman-H came out.

"For the first part, I want you to dodge these droids attack by dodging only."

Harry nods his head.

The twelve seeker probes circle around him, moving up and down, from side to side.

Harry slows his breathing and reach out with the Force. He could feel everything slowing down and could feel the probes around him.

Then he moves his head to the side as the first shot came to his head.

The bolts weren't lethal, so it would have killed him. Only cause him a slight pain in annoyance.

Then came the next.

Again Harry dodge but almost lost his footing to the next bolt.

Harry kept dodging every bolt that came. It was unpredictable, but they came in waves, some by itself.

Then Harry felt Obi-Wan turn them off leaving them floating.

"Very good." Obi-Wan said after what seemed like an hour. "Now, you're going to defend with a lightsaber." Obi-Wan said as Harry nods his head. Using the Force, Harry grabs the spare lightsaber on rock and holds it in his hand. Harry has only been train in the basics of the seven forms for only a month. While he has practice with Obi-Wan, he has never truly used the forms in any situation.

Harry slips into Obi-Wan's favorite form, the third form; Soresu.

The bolts came, and Harry tried to focus on the ones that came at him. Not around him. He was slowly able to get into a rhythm and push the bolts back more and more.

Then Harry's senses something in the Force. He moves his left leg back and brings his lightsaber up blocking a blow from Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan attack with a vengeance. Driving Harry backwards. The bolts still fired themselves at Harry but Harry kept dodging them while blocking Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

Harry slips into the Shien form and attack Obi-Wan just trying to force him back.

The two were circling each other, bring their sabers back and forth from each other. The sound of energy hitting could be heard like lightning. All while blaster bolts still fired at Harry. Who kept his blindfold on.

Harry spins avoiding the a blow from Obi-Wan while spinning his lightsaber in the hand to deflect a bolt aim for his thigh. He swings and feels Obi-Wan blocking his saber with his own.

"I think that's enough." Obi-Wan said as all the droids went offline.

Harry took off the blindfold and used it to wipe off his sweat.

"I can't believe Jedi's go through that type of training." Shae Vizla said.

"They don't." Obi-Wan said.

"What?" Shae Vizla said.

"Harry's a quick learner. But he need to learn how to face the Empire the fastest. He is more than ready, to take the fight to the Empire; and they won't know how to handle him until it's too late." Obi-Wan said.

 **Next Day**

"This is as far as I can take you." Obi-Wan said as they reach the end of the spaceport.

"You're not going any further?" Harry asks.

"I'm afraid not. I don't want my speeder to get flag. The two of you will have to approach by foot. Trust the Force and it will serve you well."

"You still won't give me that lightsaber will you." Harry said.

"That lightsaber isn't mine to give to you. I've already told you where you must go if you want to find a lightsaber." Obi-Wan said.

Harry grabs his credits that Obi-Wan gave him. He was sad because he couldn't bring the lightsaber he was training with, with him. However, Obi-Wan told him he could grab a lightsaber on Naboo as his former apprentice left one there.

Harry said nothing as he walks towards the spaceport with Shae Vizla in tow. They didn't have trouble moving forward. As the Imperials Stormtroopers were more concern about speeders and their passengers.

"Let's find a astromech first before our starship. As I'm not use to starships, I'm not sure how much help I'm going to be on one."

"We can upgrade later; we just need a decent astromech." Shae Vizla said.

"Where would we find one?" Harry asks.

"Let's try a small junk dealer. They purchase droids all the time." Shae said.

After looking around for a small time, they finally found a shop near the edge of town.

{What's this? A customer for Yuka Laka?} an Ithorian said.

"Yes, I'm looking for an astromech droid." Harry said.

{Awe, I have few astromech droids. They cost about a couple hundred credits.} Yuka Laka said.

Harry look at the droids. One had many missing components. The other look very much dead.

Finally, one caught his eye. It had red paint on it, but using the Force, he could sense it was still in peak condition. By the looks of it, it was an R2, unit.

"That one, I'll take that one." Harry said pointing to the red unit.

{I've had trouble with that one, are you sure?} Yuka Laka said.

"I'm sure."

{Then that will be three hundred credits.}

Harry paid him and the droid moved up behind him. It gave a couple of chirps, clearly a sign it was happy to be out of the shop.

Then something caught his eye. It was shape like a humanoid. A droid with a unique head design.

"What is that?" Harry asks pointing to the droid in the corner.

{That, it's an old protocol droid.}

Something about that droid said it wasn't a protocol droid at all. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was clearly a dangerous droid.

"I"ll take it off your hands."

{Okay that will be six hundred credits.}

Harry turns to look at the shop keeper.

"I'll pay two hundred for it. I doubt its value is worth more than that." Harry stated.

{I can accept three hundred. I have to keep my shop running.} Yuka Laka said.

"That's fair." Harry said handing the credits over.

Harry walks over to the droid.

"Statement: Are you now my new master?"

"You're an interesting droid. And for the record you are."

"Statement: I am glad to hear that. For so long I've had the desire to shoot that shopkeeper who kept me here. Do I have permission to silence the meatbag?"

"That's an odd choice of words from a droid. You're not a protocol droid. As for the time being, you can't shoot anyone. Just follow me." Harry said as he removes the restraining bolt.

Nothing was said as they walked through the spaceport.

"Shae." Harry said as he looks at Shae in her armor.

"I may have found us a ship. It's not a very good ship but it will take us where we need to go." Shae said.

"Then let's go." Harry said as they enter the spaceport.

Harry sense something, wrong. It didn't take long for him to sense a squad of Stormtroopers heading their way.

"Really got to go." Harry said as they enter the docking area.

Harry looks at the ship and could tell it was a strange one.

"Who gave this to you?"

"A space pirate, who really wanted it off his hands for ten thousand credits."

"I think he may have had trouble with imperials." Harry said as he opens the landing pad and gets on.

"Stop that ship, blast them." A stormtrooper shouted. The open fired with red blaster bolts as Shae Vizla returns fire with her blasters with yellow bolts. Everyone got on.

"You've ever flown before?" Shae asks as the door slides shut.

"Nope." Harry said as he gets in the cockpit. "Obi-Wan did teach me." Harry quickly responded.

The astromech droid plug into the ship and raised the deflector shields and improved the engine.

Harry flips a few switches and raised the shields. While Shae Vizla got on the guns.

The small freighter roared to life as it lifts up the red bolts from the Stormtroopers rain down upon it.

Harry lifts into the air and the red bolts cease as they enter the upper atmosphere. Entering space was something exciting for Harry but he notices an large Imperial Star Destroyer heading straight for him.

"Bad news, we got an Imperial Stark Destroyer heading our way." Harry called out.

"Pick up the mic. I can barely hear you." Shae shouted into the mic. Harry picks it up mic and sets it on his head.

"We got an Imperial Star Destroyer coming right at us. This ship is hot and we need to lose it quick." Harry said.

"If this ship is hot then we need to dump it then the only place to go is to Nar Shaddaa." Shae Vizla said.

"Right Nar Shaddaa, now how do I set that…"

The astromech droid plugged in and set the coordinates.

"Right, coordinates are set, jumping into lightspeed." Harry said as he pulls the lever back, the stars seem to have lighten up before Harry felt a tug and the ship launch itself forward.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.

No Originally Kylo Ren in this story. So Harry's name Kylo Ren will more a hero name.

suggestions are welcome.


	4. Smuggler's Moon

**Shadow Knight**

 **Chapter 04: Smuggler's Moon**

 **Year 995 of Ruusan Reformation**

 **Year 14 of Galactic Imperial Rule**

The small freighter was in lightspeed meaning that they were safe, for the moment. Shae Vizla walks out of the gun pit and takes off her helmet.

"This ship clearly had a run in with the Empire. The question is, what was onboard that the Empire wanted?" Harry said slowly.

"Droid, scan this ship for any suspicious cargo." Shae barked at the astromech.

The small astromech gave several chirps before standing up.

"What did you say?" Shae hissed.

"He only stated his name is R3-T3, and is not a servant droid." Harry said as he gets up from his seat.

"I don't take kindly to…" Shae began before Harry interrupted her.

"Relax Shae, the droid meant no disrespect. Only that he wished to be treated with respect." Harry said. Harry turns to R3-T3. "See what you can find on this ship." Harry said in a kind tone of voice.

R3-T3 gave several chirps and plugged into a socked wall and did a scan of the ship.

"We need another ship." Harry said in a slow tone of voice.

"Yeah, I can see why that space pirate was only too happy to get rid of this ship. This ship is marked. We need a new one, and Nar Shaddaa is the place to go if you want a ship." Shae Vizla said.

"Smuggler's Moon. That world will be dangerous. We're not ready if we run into trouble." Harry as he thought hard about the infamous Smuggler's moon. Imperial Occupation was minimum. Mostly serving as enforcers for the Hutt to deal with their rival gangs. There was an imperial Moff on the planet who served as a liaison between the Empire and the Hutt Cartel. In truth, he was corrupted just as the Hutts were, only he was an official Moff.

R3-T3 gave several chirps as it spins his head.

"Spice." Harry said.

"Spice is highly illegal, however the Hutts will buy it. Let me handle that affair. I think I'll be able to get a good deal for selling the ship and the spice." Shae Vizla said.

"Before you think of buying a ship let's look at what they have to offer. I want to make sure the ship we got is not only decent, but can be upgraded as well. Capable of being improved. For that, we may need to stop at Corellia." Harry said.

"Corellia may not be an easy planet to get a ship." Shae Vizla said.

"Obi-Wan told me he still has contacts spread-out throughout the Galaxy. People who remember what the Jedi did. Some of these people are Senators. If we should seek out anyone, it should be Bail Organa of Alderaan."

"Bail Organa has tremendous amounts of influence. Not to mention he's one of the richest men in the Galaxy." Shea Vizla said in a slow voice.

"He's an old friend of the Jedi Order as well. Obi-Wan says he can be trusted." Harry said.

R3-T3 gave several chirps. Causing Harry and Shae to look up.

"Nar Shaddaa is coming up." Harry said as he climbs into the pilot's seat. Shae Vizla sits in the co-pilot's seat." Harry pulls back the lever as they exit lightspeed. The planet was gleaming with lights as thousands of starships were moving about the city.

"One thing about Nar Shaadaa, is we really don't need a landing permit. As long as that spot is available, anyone can claim it." Shae Vizla said as they enter the system.

"Have you've been here before?" Harry asks.

"Many times, with my brother. There…" Shae suddenly said. Pointing to a landing pad. "That will do nicely." Harry said as he brings the ship down to dock.

Shae puts her helmet back on before she gets up and walks to the ramp. Harry finishes the docking sequence as he unloads the loading clamps.

Harry gets up and quickly puts on a Mandalorian Helmet on. The armor of Shae Vizla brother that she leant him. Until he could find proper clothing, clothing that would actually suit him.

"Stick close to me little guy, we don't want to get lost here." Harry said as R3-T3 give a couple of chirps in acknowledgement.

"Query: Master, do I have permission to come along?" HK-55 asks.

"If you promise not to shoot anyone. We're trying to keep a low profile. We don't need you shooting up everyone that comes our way. We're trying to get what we need and get out." Harry said as he walks down the ramp. R3-T3 and HK-55 both walk down the ramp with him.

Harry paused as he took time to feel the Force on the planet. It seemed for a strange reason, the Force was moving around like a dark shadow. Cloaking everything around him, making it very difficult to detect anyone through the Force. It almost felt like the Force was so alive with the people on the planet, yet so dead at the same time. A shield that was more than perfect for hiding a Jedi.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing landing that piece of junk on my landing platform." A Toydarian shouted as he flaps his wings to him. Harry breaks his eye contact and looks at the alien.

"We can land where we want." Shae Vizla said as she comes to a stop before the Toydarian.

"I got an important shipment coming through. You need to leave." The Toydarian said.

"We have an important shipment for the Hutts, your ship is going to have to wait until we settle our business first." Shae Vizla said.

"The Hutts, yeah right. What are you hauling up in that piece of junk?"

"Hutt income." Shae replies.

"Hutt Income… oh… now I see. Well, I have a contact in the business who would be happy to take it off your hands." He said.

"Make it happen." Shae Vizla said as the Toydarian flaps away.

"Talk about a lucky break." Harry said once the Toydarian was out of earshot.

"We need to be careful, if the Imperials start asking questions we could have trouble. We don't have any friends on this moon to bail us out of trouble if we do get into trouble." Shae Vizla said.

They apparently didn't have to wait long. A twi'lek walks forward with four Trandoshans bodyguards.

"I hate Trandoshans." Harry mutters as he looks at the reptilian humanoids.

"So do I. however, they are however, great hunters. Let me do the talking. I'm more familiar on negotiating." Shae said.

The Twi'lek comes up and speaks in an alien dialect.

{I understand you have Hutt Income you wish to sell.} The twi'lek said.

"Indeed, would you wish to test it for yourself?" Shae said.

{How many barrels do you have?} the Twi'lek asks.

R3-T3 gave several chirps.

"A dozen." Shae said.

{A dozen. I see, depending on the quality you could be looking at a hundred thousand credits." The Twi'lek said.

"That will do." Shae Vizla said in agreement.

{Let me see the shipment.} The twi'lek said as Shae nods her head. She leads them inside the ship and opens one of the hidden compartments to reveal the barrels. Harry and HK-55 lift the barrel up and set it down. They open it to reveal the red spice to the Twi'lek. {Then I shall test it.} The Twi'lek said as he cuts the spice and places a scanner on it. He looks at it in amazement. {This is pure. Very rare these days. I can offer two hundred and fifty thousand credits for this shipment.}

Shae nods her head in agreement. Knowing the credits would help them get another ship.

Harry and Shae accepted the credits and walked onto the moon of Nar Shaddaa. Heading to a Hutt named Vogga who had a habit of collecting warships. It helps due to the simple fact he collected warships for nearly two hundred years. Especially from the Clone Wars. However, if he kept the ship up to date was another matter. It could be that Vogga the Hutt was just a collector and he didn't really keep up with the advancement in technology.

Getting to Vogga the Hutt's place wasn't hard at all. He had a tenancy to be a bit flashy. Getting past his guards were another problem.

Harry walks up to the guards, a pair of Gamorreans who smell just as bad as they looked were guarding and patrolling the area. Trusting the instincts and knowledge Satele Shan and Darth Marr gave him, he knew they were tough opponents. It would take a well place blaster bolt to take them down. They had tough skin, as well as great endurance. Though they weren't too bright. However, they did spend most of their time as the Hutt's primary chief enforcers.

"We wish to see Vogga." Shae Vizla said to the guards. The guards grunted as they point a finger at her.

{Vogga isn't seeing anyone today.}

"We have business with Vogga the Hutt." Shae Vizla said in a stern voice.

"You will let us pass." Harry said using the force to influence the guards. The guards looked momentarily confused for a moment.

{Let them through. If Vogga is displeased with them, he'll just throw them down the rancor pit.} the other guard said.

{Alright, you can go in.} The guard said.

Harry and Shae along with HK-55 and R3-T3 walks in as the doors open. They walked down the corridors towards a large chamber where Vogga the Hutt was sleeping. A male twi'lek walks towards them.

{Vogga is not seeing guests today.} he said.

"This will not take long, Vogga has many ships under his disposal. We've merely require a moment of his attention." Harry said. Shae looks at him carefully. Not sure if his diplomatic skills would work here.

{Vogga orders were clear, he is not to be disturbed.} The twi'lek said.

"There is no harm in speaking." Harry said using the force to manipulate the twi'lek.

The twi'lek paused confused.

{Yes, there is no harm in speaking.} the twi'lek said as he turns around and pokes Vogga. {Master.}

{Whoa!} Vogga said as he wakes up.

{Master these two wish to speak with you.} The twi'lek said.

{I thought I told you not to disturbed me.} Vogga barked.

"This will only take a moment of your time." Harry said.

Vogga turns to Harry and looks at him carefully.

{I am not in the mood for business.} Vogga declared.

"Surely you'll allow us to speak." Harry said, again trying to use the Force to influence the Hutt.

Vogga narrows his orange eyes and looks at Harry carefully.

{Very strange to find one of your kind in this day and age. I have lived for nearly four hundred years. I remember your order well boy. The Jedi Mind Trick does not work on me. However, I know it when I feel it.} Vogga stated.

Shae Vizla reached for her blasters realizing things could go south.

{No lightsaber. Disguised as a bounty hunter. For now, that's smart. Do not fear, young Jedi, I have been a friend of the Jedi Order for over a century. I still remain a friend to your order. Though I must do so in secret. As the Empire hunts Jedi's ever still. Tell me what is it that you desire and if it's within my power I shall grant it to you.}

This was a lucky break. They didn't expect to find a friend of the Jedi Order on Smuggler's Moon.

"We need a ship. An unmarked ship." Harry said.

{I see. Come with me to my private hanger.} Vogga said as he begins to slide forward from his little throne.

They quickly follow him as he led them a private elevator big enough for Vogga and Harry's party. When the elevators took them down the doors open and Vogga leads them to a hidden door where the hanger doors open revealing a ship with naval blue colors on it.

{A Defender-Class Light Corvette. This was once famously piloted by Jedi's in many wars. This was one damage nearly a thousand years ago. I have fix it and upgraded it in case the day should come a Jedi has ever need of one. I am proud to say this ship may be the fastest in the galaxy. It has a point five hyperdrive. I've also made sure it has one of the best shields available. Rivaling an Imperial Star Destroyer. It carries both deflector shields and energy shields. It may not look like much, but I guarantee you that this ship will be handy in a fight against the Imperial Tie Fighters and their capital ships.} Vogga stated proudly.

"Thank you. You wouldn't happen to have a lightsaber lying around would you?" Harry asks.

{Sadly my friend, that is the one thing I do not have. As the Empire forbids even collecting lightsabers.}

"Thank you, I cannot thank you enough." Harry said.

{If you have need of me. I shall help you however I can.} Vogga said.

"I'll remember that. You might start hearing about me in the Galaxy. The trouble I'm going to cause the Empire. My name is Kylo Ren." Harry said.

{Kylo Ren. I shall remember the name. I have one more gift for you my friend.} Vogga said as he beckons the twi'lek to walk forward with a large container on a repulsor lift.

The twi'lek opens it and a strange armor was revealed. Armor with black robes. It wasn't full body armor. It was clear it was a Jedi battle armor. Two pauldron's, one for each soldier. While the armor was visible, it was overlap by the black Jedi robes. On each arm, were gauntlets, with several buttons on the left one. Two leg greaves where were used for the shins that covered from ankle to knee.

"Thank you." Harry said.

{I own a large gas mining industires. If you need gas or supplies, I shall provide assistance. Here,} Vogga said as the twi'lek hands Harry a datapad. {May the Force be with you.} Vogga said.

Harry nods his head as Vogga moves to go back upstairs as Harry, Shae, HK-55, and R3-T3 climb up the ramp and inside the Defender-Class Light Corvette. The inside was taken well care of and handle nicely. It was nice and neat and hardly anything looked touch.

Harry sits on the pilot seat and flips a few switches as the hanger doors open. Shae removes her helmet and sits in the co-pilot seat. She looks at Harry and smiles at him. They had a lucky break.

"Where to?" Shae asks.

"Naboo. It's time I get a lightsaber. It's time I collect the lightsaber." Harry said as the hanger bay doors open allowing them to launch. Harry was nearly thrown back in his seat as the speed of the ship.

"This ship really moves. Vogga wasn't kidding when he said it was fast." Harry said as he pulls upwards towards space.

"What are you going to call this ship?" Shae asks.

Harry knew as a Jedi Shadow he would appeared as a ghost to the Empire.

"We can decide that later. For now, let's go to Naboo." Harry said as he pulls back the lever. The ship jumps into the lightspeed as it shoots across the stars.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait. I have not abandon this story. I will continue to update this story as well as Written in the Stars. I want suggestions in what Harry's new ship name should be. I was thinking phantom or rogue one. But I could use some help. If I see a name I like i'll make sure to give that person the credit. I'll update again soon.


	5. The Request

**Shadow Knight**

 **Chapter 05: The Request**

 **Year 995 of Ruusan Reformation**

 **Year 14 of Galactic Imperial Rule**

Harry went in the captain cabin to change into his new clothes. It would seem Vogga the Hutt liked dark clothing and had the armor and robes pure black. The armor itself was deep blue. Harry slowly puts on his outfit and realized at once it fit him perfectly. The upper robes were long enough that they just covered his knees. It seemed too much of a happenstance that he found a friend of the Jedi Order just when he needed to find one. All he really need now was a lightsaber.

Vogga it seemed had one more gift. Some intelligence on the Imperials. Or at least their activities in the outer rim. It would appear, that the Empire grip on the Outer Rim was tight, but not as strong as it was in the Core Worlds.

Harry for a moment paused and realized he needed the Imperial knowledge of their hyperspace routes as well he had to compare it to the knowledge of the Old Republic. He remembers Satele Shan and Darth Marr telling him that there were worlds and routes that have been lost in the ages. The Jedi Order was not wipe out as the galaxy believes. On the world of Tython, remnants of the Old Jedi Order still existed. However, they were stranded as they had no way to return to the galaxy. Harry knew he would eventually seek them out for help. He was sure they would help him as they couldn't stand by and let the Sith or the Galactic Empire continue to do what they've been up to.

Harry looks at his left gauntlet and knew this would come in handy. It was like Shae Vizla's gauntlet. It had a total of six buttons. One had a holodisplay to reveal anyone attempting to communicate with him as well as reveal a map of an area. The other had a frequency setting as well and a dip clock and timer.

Harry said nothing as he steps out of the captain's cabin and walks back to the cockpit. He says nothing to Shae Vizla who was sitting in the co-pilot seats.

The ship was ninety-four meters long, seventy-one meters wide and with its docking clamps out, would stand at twelve meters tall. Meaning there was also two levels in the ship. The lower level, which could only be accessed near the rear of the meeting room with the holoterminal, which allowed them to access the engines and hyperdrive as well as the cargo area. The port and starboard side of the ship had crew barracks. Enough to house almost thirty people combined. Harry did a quick check on its cargo capacity and could see it could carry just over a hundred tons. It did, however, have a slim outlook to it.

Harry pulls back the lever to exit hyperspace and immediately was taken by the sight of the planet of Naboo. However, that wasn't the only thing that captured his attention. There were three Imperial Star Destroyers orbiting the planet.

"Imperial presence over Naboo. They must have trouble with the locals." Shae Vizla said as the ship moves into the planet.

"Let's land near the area's location. According to Obi-Wan it's the countryside and no one really goes near Lake Country. Not where we're going." Harry said calmly.

Shae Vizla nods her head as Harry steers the ship towards the lone house that stood out in the middle of nowhere.

"This ship also has the ability to mask its signature. As far as I know, unless the imperials are looking out their windows they can't see us coming." Shae Vizla said as the ship enters the planet.

"How long will you stay here?" Shae asks.

"Not long, I'm going to grab the lightsaber and get out. The imperials will never know I'm here." Harry said. "Stay with the ship with HK and R3, have it ready for takeoff as soon as I return," Harry said as he gets up and goes to the ramp. The ship touches down on the grassy plains next the house and Harry walks outside.

Harry paused to look at the scenario and had to admit, this planet was very beautiful. How he wished he could find some peace. Even though he did agree to set things right and knowing full well he couldn't sit still during the evil of the Empire. It was hard for him not to act during Voldemort's reign. He wanted to do something right and fight during Voldemort's reign of tyranny. He, however, did his duty and destroyed Voldemort's Horcrux and defeated the Dark Lord. He just couldn't stop all the people Voldemort killed before his long overdue death.

Harry breaks out of his train of thought and turns to the house and enters inside. It was really lavishing. Almost like he was stepping into a noble's house. It took him a moment to remember this was a noble's house. Though it was clear nobody has been here for years. Harry steps forward and was inside the dining room when he felt a strange presence. Almost as if a silent wind was causing his hairs to stand up. He has felt this before. It was as if he was being watched.

"You can come out, I know you're there," Harry stated.

Harry slowly turns around and sees a beautiful woman, wearing basic handmaiden clothing, standing before him. She was young, a bit older than Harry but what amazed Harry was that she had great beauty to her. Yet it was unmistakable, she had a bit of her hair tied in a bun but most of it was long and covered her back. Harry took a closer look at her and realized his mistake. Her clothes weren't handmaiden-ish. They were well made and mark the person who was well off. Harry could feel her presence clearly.

"You're not a Sith. Nor are you Jedi. Yet you're a Force Apparition." Harry stated calmly. He narrows his eyes coldly at her. "Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"You are correct." She said softly. Her voice was kind and gentle. "I am no Jedi, but I have been a friend to the Jedi Order. Many Jedi's were my friends. And they died, because of what my love did." Her voice seemed to hold great regret.

"What do you mean?" Harry demanded.

"I'm sure Obi-Wan told you. Even though I've never been a Jedi, I can still… feel. I could… I guess – sense is the word you would use as I sense your presence with Obi-Wan. I have… tried to reach out to him. But I do not know how. So, I am confined here, where I wait for the person who can help me, to hear my request." She said in a sad voice.

"You're Padmé Amidala. Wife of Anakin Skywalker." Harry said slowly.

She nods her head giving Harry a sad smile.

"The lightsaber is here, isn't it?" Harry asks in a strong voice looking at her carefully.

"Yes. I hid it here, where no one would search for it. It's is my loves greatest creation. He made it one day so our child could wield it. Now I know that it was made for you."

Harry said nothing as he looks at her.

"Why have you've come to me?" Harry asks.

"There is still good in him. Save him will you…"

"He made his choice!" Harry snaps. "You cannot save someone who doesn't want to be saved. No matter how much you want them to come back. Anakin Skywalker made his choice. He chose to embrace the teachings of the Sith instead of staying with his wife and children who needed him. How do you know there's still good in him? He has spent nearly fifteen years hunting Jedi's and terrorizing civilians. The man you once loved, no longer exists." Harry said.

"I know it may be hard for you to believe, but I honestly believe there is still good in him. I believe he can redeem. I still believe he's Anakin Skywalker inside. He fell to the dark side for me. I believe he can be returned to the light. Someone just has to show him the path of the Jedi again. Please, save him."

"It may no longer be possible. The deeper the person falls, the harder they are to come back. I know about the twins, if Vader finds them, then there is no telling what he would do to claim them. Or what methods he would use to turn them to the Dark Side. I know this is why they were separated and hidden. However, they cannot stay hidden for long. Sooner or later, the Empire will discover them and that means Vader will chase them. Searching others through the Force is very useful and dangerous. Since Vader holds blood relation with your children and he discovers this, then it will only be a matter time before he learns to find them through the connection he has with them through the Force. This will put them, in grave danger." Harry said.

"Will you protect them?" Padmé said in a worried tone of voice.

Harry sighs as he steps forward towards her. "I understand you want your husband back. However do understand, I cannot sit down with him and convince him to turn away from the Sith. I will be fighting him. In most cases, I will be fighting to kill him. The same will be said of him, as he will be fighting to kill me. I cannot promise to redeem him, only to stop him. As for your children, I swear I'll protect them. I'll train them to be Jedi's."

"I know he can be redeemed. However, you're right. I cannot ask you to redeem him while he tries to kill you. But please promise me you'll try. Try to make him come back." Padmé said.

"I'll try to speak to him. However, I cannot promise you he'll come back. That choice ultimately lies with him." Harry said.

Padmé nods her head in understanding. Knowing this was the best she was going to get. She walks over to a floor in the middle of the room and points to it.

"Here lies the lightsaber." She said.

Harry used the Force to lift the hidden compartment as the lightsaber rose in the air. It was beautiful. It wasn't like Obi-Wan's lightsaber or Anakin Skywalker's. The entire hilt was silver. Or at least very shining gray. It didn't have the joint of the end to the rest of the hilt like Master Kenobi's. Instead, it's ending was flat. Black wrappings was around the hilt that had open spaces like diamonds that reminded Harry of samurai swords he's seen back on earth in picture books and those samurai movies Dudley used to always watch. Harry activated it and the blue imitated glow appeared. It was beautiful. The saber felt so perfect in his hand.

It was at that moment, Harry nearly collapse as he felt the Force hit him like a tidal wave. Knowledge, knowledge was entering him.

Now Harry understood, he was meant to have this lightsaber. He finally understood why he didn't have all the knowledge of the Force when Satele Shan and Darth Marr sent him here. His body and mind had to first adjust to the Force. Now he finally could be unleashed.

Harry looks up to see Padmé Amidala had vanished. He turns off the lightsaber and returns to the outside. Just as he was outside, he could see a squad a stormtrooper's patrolling the area. At least eight of them.

"Someone is here. Check inside." A stormtrooper said.

Harry paused to check the Force what was going on and realized a sensor was tripped. They were at the ship but couldn't get in. Apparently, R3 had the docking clamps down tight.

Harry knew theatric appearance could have a great impression. He calmly walks forward towards the stormtroopers.

"Wait, over there." A stormtrooper said pointing to Harry as he walked out of the doorway. The darkness made a full visual on him almost impossible.

Harry pulls out his brand-new lightsaber and ignites it. The blue glow finally revealing him to the stormtroopers. For a brief moment, they were stunned to see what was transpiring in front of them.

"A Jedi!" One of the Stormtroopers shouted.

"Open Fire!" Another shouted.

They blasted red bolts at Harry who brings up his lightsaber to block the incoming fire and redirect them back at the stormtroopers. Harry walks forward all while blocking bolt after bolt. One stormtrooper fell down then another. They started dropping like flies.

Harry left-hand shots forward before he yanks it back, pulling the E-11 Blasters out of the remaining three stormtroopers hand. He let them fly past him before walking forward. They backed away, suddenly realizing they didn't stand a chance. Yellow blaster bolts flashed and hit each stormtrooper causing them to drop like a bag of rocks.

Harry turns to see Shae Vizla at the ramp with her blasters out. Harry said nothing as he turns to Shae Vizla and walks to her. He was about to reach her when R3 comes down giving out loud chirps almost sounding like he was going haywire.

"We got incoming TIE's," Harry said.

They said nothing as they rushed back inside the ship.

"HK and Shae, get on those guns!" Harry said as he jumps into the cockpit. "R3, get to the engine room and prepare to increase our deflector shields." R3 T3 gave several chirps doing what he was ordered to do. HK-55 and Shae jumped into the main guns and warmed them up.

Harry pulls the ship up and takes off heading towards space. Just as the ship was turning to return to space, Harry saw the incoming TIE Fighters. The standard group of four. Harry jerks the handle and pulls up just as the TIE's open fire with their green blaster bolts upon him. Harry jerks his ship upwards trying to reach open space. Harry grabs the headset and puts it on.

"Those TIE's will chase us unless we can get away. Shoot them down already." Harry said into the mic.

"This ship may have impressive upgrades, but the weapon systems are not accurate." Shae Vizla shouted back into the mic.

"Statement: Master, the weapon systems are not in tune with the ship. I suggest having upgrades are required if we are to continue to slaughter these meatbags." HK-55 said.

"We need to go to Corellia!" Shae Vizla said. As she fires the main guns. Harry could only imagine the ship's blaster firing upon the TIE's.

Harry just cleared the planet as the Imperial Star Destroyers began to close in on him.

"I'm setting course for Alderaan. It's time I met Senator Bail Organa. Hold on." Harry as he puts in the hyperspace coordinates just as he pulls back the lever.

The ship jumps into lightspeed and speeds past the stars.

"Everyone meet in the main common room," Harry said as he gets up and walks to the common room. The common room was design for crewmates to have their downtime on the ship.

Harry walks in as Shae and HK walk in as well. R3-T3 comes in as well.

"You say we need improves on our weapon system?" Harry said looking at Shae Vizla. She nods her head.

"Yes, they weren't done correctly. I'm guessing this ship has some illegal mods and installments in it. If we want to fight future TIE's and Imperial Star Destroyers, we need to improve our weapon systems. Corellia is the place to go to get the upgrades we need."

"Is Corellia safe?"

"Like Alderaan, it's one of the few places where Imperial presence is light. They're sympathizers of the Empire in Corellia, some politicians who favor the Empire, but the planet is largely neutral. They were famous for it in the Clone Wars. A huge loss for the Republic when Senator Garm Bel Iblis didn't commit Corellia's navy to the Republic's cause."

"Is Corellia's navy that impressive?" Harry asks.

"It would take half the Imperial Navy to match Corellia's navy. They're also famous for having daredevil pilots, and intense dogfights. No one in the right mind would dare challenge Corellia in a naval battle." Shae Vizla said.

"That's not to say the Empire hasn't set its sights on Corellia. What about our shields and engines?" Harry asks.

R3-T3 gave several chirps.

"A Tantalus Drive Core," Harry said.

"Those are rare." Shae Vizla said.

"What are they?" Harry asks.

"They were designed for stealth ships. Capable of hiding heat-emitting thrusters. Meaning our sublight engines cannot be tracked. It also masks our ship from scanners and most likely, makes technology like the tractor beam useless on us as they cannot get a lock on our ship. However, they're highly expensive. Manufacturers only allowed a few to ever make it to production. The one we have probably costs alone at a hundred million credits. Maybe more. Vogga could have bought an entire fleet of ships for this engine." Shae Vizla said.

"He gave it up rather generously," Harry said.

"Too generously. He asked for almost nothing in return. All he said was he was a friend to the Jedi Order. What did the Jedi do that made him earned his graduated?" Shae asks.

"I don't know. It must have happened over a hundred years ago. The day he became a friend to the Jedi. A Jedi must have done something great to Vogga to earn his respect." Harry stated.

"We must thank this Jedi." Shae Vizla said.

"So it's our weapon systems that are out. R3, check the rest of the ship. See what needs to be upgraded or replaced. Meanwhile, HK see what you can do about our weapon system."

"Statement: Master I will complete this task you've given me," HK-55 said as R3 gives several chirps.

Harry uses the Force to pull the helmet of Shae Vizla's brother to him. He grabs it in his hand before looking at it.

"Something else on your mind?" Shae Vizla said. Harry shakes his head as he looks at the helmet.

"We can't do this on our own. We need more people with us. If it was four of us on this light freighter or something we wouldn't have much trouble. However, this is a light corvette. We need more people." Harry said.

"We'll find people. You have a strong pull with people. You can make it happen." Shae Vizla said.

Harry looks down upon the mask and was thinking fast. He remembers growing up, the rumors of how MI-6 were able to track anyone by facial recognition. He couldn't afford to let the Empire know what he looked like. Harry pulls out his lightsaber and ignites it. Cutting the helmet around the face part before he had the faceguard in front of him. He slowly puts it on and looks at Shae Vizla.

"You would almost appear as Mandalorian. Why did you cut it?" she asks.

"Because I cannot let the Empire know what I look like. It's too soon. If they have a face to the enemy, that makes tracking me much easier. If however, I am a mystery and move in a shadow then, knowing how I move and operate will make things difficult for them. If my existence is a mystery, then that makes finding me a mystery. Also, if I wear a Mandalorian helmet, then it causes problems for your people. If however, I wear a modify Mandalorian helmet, then it would appear I simply killed a Mandalorian instead of being one." Harry said.

Shae nods her head.

Harry stands up and prepares to start a war. Even with information and knowledge provided by Grand Master Satele Shan and Darth Marr, there was much about the Empire he didn't know about. Information was vital to a war. He knew this very well. If he never knew about Voldemort's Horcruxes, he would have never been able to defeat the Dark Lord.

Harry sighs as he prepared for his meeting with Senator Organa. He also prayed, the man was exactly like Obi-Wan said and was a friend of the Jedi Order.

"By the way, have you thought of a name for the ship?" Shae Vizla asks as she gets up.

Harry nods his head. After meeting Padmé Amidala only one thought entered his mind. The perfect name for his ship. Something that was a part of his world, yet still apart of this world. This Galaxy.

"The Spirit," Harry said.

* * *

Author Notes: I want to thank PoisonSnake for Harry's Ship Name. I was thinking something like Ghost and I completely forgot about Spirit. So I thank you.

Quick Note: Harry's ship, The Spirit is a Light Corvette, It's 94 Meters in Length, 71 meters wide, 12 meters tall. It's almost three times the size of Han Solo's Millennium Falcon. the Millennium Flacon's specs are 34.37 Meters in Length, 25.61 Meters in Width, 8.27 Meters in height. From Solo's docking clamps to the sensor array. So Harry's ship is more than capable of entering spaceports, yet still do deep space operations. Unlike SW: TOR (The Old Republic MMO) Harry's ship will have a lot more than the old republic ships (inside of them) as they were built like Han Solo's Millennium Falcon. I'm also going to be adding a crew to Harry's ship. Won't say how many, as that would be spoilers, but I will have about 4 more crewmates join him in the next chapter.

As you notice, Harry's ship is going to be badass. Yet he still needs things to be done on it. So Corellia is going to be one of his stops. So Corellia is one of his stops.

Please R&R and tell me what you guys think. Do you agree with my ship name? Please comment!


	6. Alliance on Alderaan

**Shadow Knight**

 **Chapter 06: Alliance on Alderaan**

 **Year 995 of Ruusan Reformation**

 **Year 14 of Galactic Imperial Rule**

After a debate with Shae Vizla, Harry finally agreed to name the ship Specter and he was currently heading towards Alderaan in record time. The ship was indeed fast. Harry remembers Shae Vizla claiming the name Spirit sounded too wimpy. Specter was a violent name and one that was more than capable of striking fear into the Empire.

"Alright, let's see if Obi-Wan's security code clearance still works," Harry said as he pulls back the lever. The planet of Alderaan appeared before Harry. At first, Harry could have sworn it was Earth he was looking at. It looked so much like Earth. So beautiful, so peaceful. Harry nearly let himself get lost in thought of his home world. He slowly brought himself back and quickly check his bearings. No ships or Imperial Star Destroyers. It seemed Senator Bail Organa has done well keeping the Imperial presence out of Alderaan. He could only hope the same was true inside the palace. Harry slows the sublight engines to a slower speed. He didn't want to have the Alderaan defense force coming at him in full force. As if on cue, a voice appeared on the coms.

"Unidentified ship please state your ship id and clearance code." A voice said.

"This is Corvette S7217 Specter, requesting permission to dock," Harry said in the com.

"Acknowledge Specter, please transmit security codes." The man said in the com.

"Transmitting codes," Harry said.

"We got Alderaan fighters moving in on our flanks." Shae Vizla said.

"We should be fine. If not, we'll be able to bail out quickly." Harry said.

"Specter, your clearance has been granted. Please proceed to Royal hanger nine." The voice said.

"Acknowledge," Harry said as he slows the ships approach hanger of Aldera. The Royal Spaceport was only available the nobles and senators. More specially, the royal family and those who they consider an honored guest. He knew he would have to play this carefully.

"HK, you stay here and guard the ship. Make sure no one messes with the ship. Hopefully, Senator Organa will prove useful." Harry said.

"You're bringing myself and R3 with you?" Shae Vizla asks.

"Yeah, you could pass off as a bodyguard. However, to be safe, we're going to pose as Bounty Hunters that Senator Organa hired for help. Hopefully, he'll be able to play his part well." Harry said as he reaches up and puts his new facemask on his face. Harry was about to get up when he caught wind of his reflection in the mirror. He almost looked like Darth Revan. Or at least, some part of him did. The mask certainly did.

"Statement: Master I shall guard the ship with my life and see what I can do for the weapon system," HK-55 said in a proud voice as he began to work.

Harry turns away and moves towards the ramp. With Shae and R3 behind him. Harry walks down and was greeted by a squad of Alderaan Royal Guards.

"You, are not what we were expecting." The captain of the guards said.

"Our mutual friend sent me to assist in Senator Organa's 'problem', he believed I would be of assistance," Harry stated.

"I see, very well Senator Organa will be informed of your arrival. In the meantime, we welcome you to Alderaan. A private suite has been arranged for your stay. If you need anything, I am Captain Thorin Rist, and I shall provide assistance to you." The captain said, introducing himself.

A Rist, a trained assassin. One does not normally claim they're from that house of Alderaan. Most likely sent here to ensure that it wasn't an imperial spy had come. Or at least, that's what Harry hoped. Harry, however, nods his head.

"Understood Captain, is Senator Organa here?" Harry asks.

"He is, an aide has sent for him alerting him to your arrival. He is currently in the courtyard with his daughter." Captain Rist said.

Harry paused as he took this in. For now, he would be treated as an honored guest. However, if he proved to be a threat, then the guards would not hesitate to gun him down.

Harry follows the Alderaan Royal Guards to the Aldera Royal Garden. Harry said nothing as he walked with the Royal Guards. The city was truly a jewel and seem to shine greatly in the background.

Harry watched carefully as the guards walked up to Senator Organa and a young girl who was looking over a holopad. They spoke a few words before Senator Organa nods his head and walks towards Harry. Harry took this time to use the Force to sense what was going on around him. Standard guards, yet no sense of Imperials. Or at least, none that appeared within his range.

"I understand you came in through the use of my personal spaceport." Senator Organa started the moment he was in front of Harry.

"Our mutual friend, couldn't make it. He's enjoying his retirement. He sent me instead to help you with your problems." Harry said he flicks his wrist to reveal his lightsaber. Senator Organa eyes didn't betray his posture. He seemed to have understood at once who he was. Or at least what he was.

"Do you have a name?" Senator Organa asks.

"Kylo Ren," Harry said. It was the name that Obi-Wan gave him and it wasn't safe to use his real name just yet.

"I see, well I'm glad he sent you. Do you know where to begin?" Senator Organa asks.

"I was hoping you could help me with that. Because I'm about to start something that's big. However, I need a team and cannot do this alone."

"I may be able to help with that. During the Clone Wars, I made sure to have a powerful information network. As information is vital. I also kept in reserve, resourceful people. I know the right contacts." Bail Organa said.

"Father," the princess said as she walks up to them.

"Leia, this is Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren, this is my daughter, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan."

"What do you do?" Leia asks.

"Treat me as a bounty hunter. However, if you must know, I'm a Jedi Master." Harry said.

Leia's eyes told the whole story. She looks at Harry carefully before looking back at her father. He only places his arm around her to comfort her.

"Please to meet you," Leia said.

"Should we go inside to continue this?" Harry asks.

Senator Organa nods his head as they walked inside Bail Organa's private office.

"Tell me what I can do to help you." Senator Organa said.

"Do you have contacts on Corellia who can help me with my ship? It needs some upgrades." Harry said.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Senator Garm Bel Iblis. He's an old friend of mine who has no love for the Empire. Nor the Emperor for that matter. However, the Empire cannot do much again him as he has one of the greatest navies in the galaxy. The last thing they really want is a war to erupt. They also cannot waste resources on a two-front war. As there are many rebel cells in the outer rim. If war reaches the Core Worlds, then it could destroy the Empire. So, for now, they do nothing to poke at the Rancor. That doesn't mean he doesn't expect war with the Empire soon. He's preparing Corellia for open war with the Empire."

Harry took this information in greatly. Another potential ally. This was good news indeed. Hopefully, he'll be able to start fighting the Empire soon.

"There is one thing I want to ask." Senator Organa slowly.

"What is it, Senator?" Harry asks.

"Alderaan is known for raising war orphans from the clone wars. I took advantage of this fact when our mutual friend handed me a young baby togruta. She is, strong with the Force. I have kept her hidden from the Empire as the Empire has a no Jedi policy."

"So you want me to take her under my wing," Harry said slowly.

"Yes, I have given her Jedi Holocron's to study, but she has much trouble with them. I know she needs a teacher. However, the Jedi's I do know of, that survived the purge, cannot train her as they are in constant hiding. She needs a teacher."

"I've never taken a Padawan before, but I'll see what I can do," Harry said.

"There is one more thing. A handmaiden daughter of mine also is Force sensitive. I have done all I could to keep her away from Imperial eyes, but I believe the time has come for her to be trained." Senator Organa said in a slow voice.

"Anything else you can provide?" Harry asks.

"Have you've heard of the special forces team of the Republic known as Havoc Squad?" Senator Organa asks.

"Weren't they the most decorated non-clone squadron during the Clone Wars?" Harry said in a slow voice.

"Yes, when Order 66 was given, they help the Jedi to hide. Most of the original squad members have retired or been killed, but the squad is still active. I've kept them in touch and provide them intel on Imperial targets and they've been causing all kinds of havoc for the Empire. I think they would be a good fit to you if you're going to fight the Empire. I have numerous rebel cells I provide info and supplies to. However, I must do so discreetly. The Empire is ever still hunting for sympathizers for rebellions." Senator Organa said softly.

"I'm about to start open warfare with the Empire. I know right now, it's too soon. I also cannot fight a war on my own. So, I'm looking for support in those who can help me in my cause. I also need to raise an army, and quickly."

"I may be able to help you with that. Shortly after the formation of the Galactic Empire, several Kimino's broke off formed a rebellion. They're not much of fighters, but they are amazing cloners. In secret, away from the prying eyes of the Empire, they are raising a clone army to fight the Empire. Only, these Clones will obey only a Jedi. So, another catastrophe like Order 66 will never happen again. They will not obey that order to kill their generals and commanders. I've secretly been funding them to prepare the day when we fight the Empire."

"That's a start," Harry said as he realized this would be deeply useful.

"Yes, sadly they won't be as large as the original clone army during the Clone Wars. However, they should be useful to have." Senator Organa said sadly.

"Havoc Squad, a clone army, rebel cells as well. It's looking good. Now if I can reclaim the Foundry we can start building an arsenal of warships and starfighters." Harry said in a slow voice.

"The Foundry?" Senator Organa repeated in a confused voice.

"I'm not surprised you've never heard of it. I would have been astonished if anyone has ever heard of it. Even more so if someone knows what the Foundry does. The Foundry was built almost a million years ago. Hiding in the darkness of the Unknown Regions. It was built by the Rakata Infinite Empire. It works a lot like a space station as well as a factory. Its power source is the Force, it feeds on it. Its true marvel is how it is able to build starships. If I'm able to capture an Imperial Star Destroyer and feed it into the Foundry, then it will make improvements to the original specs. It doesn't need countless metal alloys to build. It uses the Force to create these ships. If I can get a list of ships and weapons I can make countless armor, weapons, and ships for the war." Harry explained.

"I may be able to help you with that." Senator Organa said after a few moments of silence. He pulls out a holodisk and shows it to Harry. "This is a list of Incom Corporation ships. I manage to acquire these shortly before the Empire shut them down." Senator Organa presses a button and a ship image appears. "The UT-60D U-Wing." He presses another button to reveal another. "The T-65 X-Wing." He presses another and another image appears. "The T-47 Airspeeder. All three are the best production Incom Corporation ever manufacture. Sadly, none are in production. You're saying you can actually produce them with this, Foundry." Senator Organa asks.

"I can," Harry said as he takes the holodisk from Senator Organa. "It's a start."

"The sooner we can restore the Republic the better." Senator Organa said.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. The Emperor found cracks and flaws in the Republic when he seized control of it. Even if we do restore the Republic, what will happen if this happens again and another Empire is formed? It will just lead to another war. No, what we need is perhaps an Empire that holds and honor Republic customs. This type of Empire isn't something I support. The Imperials just abuse their position and their power. However, what if there was an Empire that was like the Republic. An Emperor that ruled, but kept in check by the Jedi."

Senator Organa said nothing as he listens to Harry. He leans back in his chair and takes this in carefully.

"You do raise a valid point. Even if we restore the Republic, this situation can happen again. I also can honestly say, that many of my Senators aren't exactly trustworthy. Only a few are honoring and remembering Republics ideas and customs. Only a few are in rebellion. So we need an Emperor who will support the Republic customs and keep the Imperial Senate together. This will take a lot of work and planning. In the meantime, what do you suggest I do?"

"You need to be seen supporting the Empire. If would be suspicious if you were plotting against the Empire. Best to be seen as a supporter. However, support the Resistance from the shadows."

"I am one of the richest beings in the Galaxy. I can easily throw you the credits you need to fight the Empire. If however…"

Senator Organa couldn't say anymore as Harry suddenly stood up and shot his hand up behind him. Senator Organa looked somewhat confused until a figure slowly dissolved and appeared before them. It was clearly a female. The figure had the curves of one. She was wearing a black suit with a mask on her face.

Shae Vizla was quick to respond and fires a stun dart at the figure rendering the individual unconscious.

"Someone was eavesdropping. Time to find out who." Harry said.

"Let's take her to prison. I hope you can integrate this person in finding out who she is and what she was doing." Senator Organa said.

"Take away her toys. We don't want her escaping." Harry said as Shae Vizla removes her blaster and wrist launcher. Before taking away her utility belt. The guards enter the room before grabbing the individual and taking her to the dungeons.

It was a quick walk as they placed her in an energy suspensor that was clearly designed to hold a Jedi before following back. Harry stood before her and slowly remove the mask from her face. She had great beauty to her. She was also young. Almost as old as Harry was. Slowly she begins to stir before she snaps her eyes open suddenly aware of her predicament. Harry studies her and realized she has been trained, and trained well in counter integration.

"There is no point in asking how much you've heard. I'm sure you've been shadowing Senator Organa for quite some time now. No military uniform, yet your outfit screams stealth. You must be from ISB." Harry said in a calm voice.

"Imperial Intelligence." She replies correctly Harry. She looked for a moment shocked at her response before she straightens her face and tries to control herself.

"Imperial Intelligence is military. As large and as competitive as ISB. What is Imperial Intelligence doing spying on Senator Organa?"

This time she could be seen grinding her teeth to prevent herself from answering. It was clear she was trying to speak but she was trying to resist.

"You are strong. Strong enough to resist me. Impressive." Harry said calmly. "Tell me this, why do you fight for the Empire?"

"Because the Emperor rule is absolute." She said.

"You speak like you're a program. What are your personal reasons? Why do you fight for them? Why did you join Imperial Intelligence?" Harry asks.

"I joined…" She said before looking down, being lost in deep thought. She remained like that for some time before looking back up. "I joined because I was a patriot. I wanted to do good for the Empire."

"You've forgotten your purpose. I can understand joining the Empire. Simply because they were the only real galactic government in existence. So why are you loyal. Did they raise you like a program to be loyal without giving you a reason or explanation? Do they really just want you to obey like a mindless dog?"

The door hisses open and a togruta and a young female walk in.

"Jaesa," Senator Organa said.

"Senator Organa, you summon me."

"Yes, I have found you a master. Kylo Ren is currently interrogating this female spy who has been spying on me for some time. Use your abilities to find out more about her." Senator Organa asks.

"Understood." Jaesa Willsaam said as she places her hand together like she was praying before she begins to see. "She is… changing. Her loyalties are changing. She feels more drawn to him than ever. She wants to serve him yet she's trying to resist."

"Is that even possible?" Shae Vizla asks.

"I've heard rumors from some Jedi friends before the Clone Wars. That some Jedi's are natural born leaders and have a strong pull with others. In some cases, they blind others into having them follow them. It would appear that Kylo Ren has a strong pull with others and can lead." Senator Organa stated in a calm voice.

"If you could do anything, what would you want to do?" Harry asks.

"Why do you ask me these things?" she asks.

"Because I want to hear from you, what do you want to do," Harry said.

"I don't know." She said with her head down. "I've never really thought about what I want in a long time. It's always been the mission for me."

"The galaxy needs to change. This may be hard for you to accept, but the Emperor is seeding his own defeat soon enough. These rebellions aren't going to go away. They're going to grow until it's large enough to overthrow the Empire. A new government will rise and take over where the Galactic Empire has failed. A corrupt government is a failed government. The time will come soon to make a choice, you need to decide what you want to do. Do you want to help me make the galaxy a better place, or do you want to be thrown away like a piece of garbage?" Harry asks.

She says nothing as she stares into Harry's mask.

"Making the galaxy a better place, that will be one tough mission. If I join you, will you promise to set me free afterward?"

"You have my word," Harry said.

She nods her head in agreement. Harry raises his hand and using the Force, he pushes the lever down releasing the girl from her imprisonment.

"What's your name?" Harry asks.

"Cipher Nine." She replies.

Harry gives her a beseeching look. "What's your real name?" Harry asks.

"That's the only name I remember." She says.

"Return to Imperial Intelligence and report that the usurpers have been dealt with also with clearing Senator Organa's name. Have you've been giving any reports to Imperial Intelligence?" Harry asks.

"None. I take it all my recordings have been erased." Cipher Nine said.

"You assume correctly," Harry said.

"I will report I found no ends on my end and there the money trial was a false lead. After that, I will return to you after erasing my existence and removing any potential threats to your plans in overthrowing the Empire."

"Get a copy of Imperial Hyperspace routes and patrons as well as security code clearance we can use to infiltrate Imperial bases. Anything you can get your hands on too. Your real name would be a good place to start as well."

"Understood." Cipher Nine said.

"Just like that, she's an ally?" Senator Organa asks.

"A Jedi once said, 'what greater strength is there than to turn an enemy to your cause. To use their own knowledge against them.' I'm sure there are countless allies we can find. We just need to know where to look. An Imperial intelligence agent makes an invaluable ally." Harry said. "This is my personal holo-frequency. You can contact me when you find any more leads or allies that can be found. I must make my way to Corellia. I need to improve my ship to the best of my abilities. To not take so long or I'll leave you behind. Getting in touch will be tough if we're separated." Harry said.

"Master Kylo Ren, these are the Jedi Padawans I told you about. Ashara Zavros," the young Togruta female bows. "And Jaesa Willsaam." The tan human female bows in turn.

"I'm Kylo Ren. Not my real name, but it's a name I'm using to hide from the Empire."

"I'm honored to learn from you master." Jaesa Willsaam said.

"I've never been a teacher before. So, this is a learning experience for myself as well. I will do my best to train and teach you all the ways of the Force." Harry said.

Senator Organa said nothing more as Harry and Cipher Nine got into their respective starships and took off.

"I'll meet you at Corellia." Cipher Nine said from her X-70B Phantom-Class Prototype.

"Return soon. I don't know how long my ship will be upgraded but I cannot wait long for you. If you cannot find me on Corellia head for Yavin IV. That's where I'll be heading to eventually." Harry replies.

The two ships parted ways in the space with the Defender-Class heading right and the Phantom-Class heading left.

"I'll return, I promise." Cipher Nine said from the com.

"May the Force be with you," Harry said as he pulls back the lever. Both ships launch themselves into hyperspace.

"So Corellia Master," Jaesa asks.

"Yeah, I need to upgrade my ship. Bail Organa has already informed Senator Garm Bel Iblis of our arrival. Thankfully, Corellia isn't too far off. So we'll be there soon." Harry said as he pulls back the lever. Corellia appeared before them.

"Now let's get this ship the upgrades it needs. Then we can collect Havoc Squad." Harry said.

R3-T3 gave several chirps.

"I know. You need to come along and tell them what needs to be fixed and replaced." Harry said as the ship enters the planet atmosphere.

* * *

Author Notes: I'm surprised many of you didn't catch on to what Harry's engine drive core is. It's from mass effect. the drive core of the Normandy. As promised, three new companions for Harry. He's arrived at Corellia and is going to upgrade his ship. Now it won't look so strange if Harry's Defender-Class Light Corvette arrives at Corellia. Corellia has many Corvettes entering and exiting its system. So Harry is able to hide in plain sight. I'll be introducing some characters from Havoc Squad into the story.

Please Review and Comment and Like!


	7. Seeds of Rebellion

**Shadow Knight**

 **Chapter 07: Seeds of Rebellion**

 **Year 995 of Ruusan Reformation**

 **Year 14 of Galactic Imperial Rule**

Harry moved his ship into the hanger bay and landed it gently. He flipped a few switches before the landing clamps touched the ground. The former Auror immediately noticed Senator Garm Bel Iblis waiting for him along with a guard of marines from the Corellian military.

Harry got up from the captain's seat and headed towards the ramp. Shae was manning the gun turret and conducting some tests on the weapon systems.

"So, did you manage to figure out the problem?" Harry asks.

"It's possible that our drive core is causing the issue with our ship's weapon system. The power output is considerably large than what the turrets were designed for," Shae explained.

"What are the solutions?"

"We have two options, either we can change our turret systems or we can install a power limiter. However, power limiter of the level that we require won't come cheap. It definitely will cost less than an entire weapon package but the limiter won't limit the power that is being drained from the core, it will instead limit the power being used up by weapon system." Shae explained.

She then simplified, "In short you will lose the same amount of power with or without limiter. In case of limiter it will be just wasted so I would advise you to buy a new turret system if you got enough money, no sense in wasting sufficiently good power."

"Well, then it means that either the weapon system goes or the drive core. Let's see what experts say first." Harry said.

"Statement: I agree with female meatbag. Our Drive Core is causing our systems to react poorly. If we are to slaughter future meatbags, then finding the right tone for the weapons systems to accommodate with the rest of the ship is imperative great master." HK-55 said while Shae's eyebrows twitched hearing HK's comment.

"Let's see how this plays out. If anyone can fix my ship, it's Corellia." Harry declared and walked towards the ramp.

Once he was off the ship he strode towards Senator Garm Bel Iblis to introduce himself and his company.

"Greetings Master Jedi," Senator Garm Bel Iblis said.

Harry looked around before looking up. He knew there was a chance of this place being wired and continued to scan the area.

"Do not worry; this is a Corellian Military Hanger. The men beside me are part of the resistance that I am leading. Senator Organa has already told me about you. Though, he was quite vague about your reasons for coming here." Senator Garm Bel Iblis stated.

"R3, check the area," Harry said turning to his astromech. R3's top opens and a small scanner dish appeared circling around in motion. He remained like that for several seconds before putting the scanner back inside its compartment. R3 gave several chirps telling Harry that there was no hidden surveillance in the area, or at least any Imperial equipment.

"I apologize for ignoring you senator but you don't survive as long as I have without being cautious," Harry stated.

"I understand the wisdom of your words. Jedi are still being hunted at large. I remember the days when hundreds of knights filled the Republic but now only a handful of you are left. None the less I understand that you're going to take a stand against the Empire." Senator Garm Bel Iblis said.

"I am. Am I to believe that you're forming your own rebellion against the Empire?" Harry asked politely.

"Indeed I am. At this point war with the Empire is inevitable. Besides, I have never trusted Palpatine and I am not going to start now. He knows where I stand and sooner or later he will attack Corellia. I don't see how my wife trusted that man. He was as corrupt as they came back. So, I'll do what I can do bring him down and restore the Republic to the Galaxy."

Harry heaved a sigh behind his mask, "We clearly have much to talk about."

"My engineers will begin repairs and upgrades to your ship. There is no shipyard in the entire galaxy that has better military grade starship supplies than Corellia. We take great pride in our fleet and aviation skills." Senator Garm Bel Iblis said.

"R3, you and HK are to stay behind and assist the engineers with upgrades," Harry said.

R3 gave several chirps before he turned around and prepared the ship for boarding parties of the engineer. "These are my padawans, Jaesa Willsaam and Ashara Zavros," Harry said as his padawans walked forward and bowed. Senator in return gave a respectful nod.

"I'll have my engineers work on your ship right away. In the meantime, let us continue our chat in my private office. The Galaxy has almost forgotten the Jedi Order that used to be such an integral part of our lives. I hope the time soon comes when the Jedi will be able roam freely once again." Garm Bel Iblis said.

"I too hope so but until the time comes for our Order to rise again, we are nothing more than ghosts of past. It's imperative that we cloak ourselves in shadows or else the Empire will do whatever it takes to kill us all." Harry stated.

Nothing else was said as they walked through the Corellia's Military Headquarters. It was here where Corellia's Navy and CorSec; Corellia ground security forces operated from. Harry knew from Senator Organa that there were some politicians in Corellia System who supported Empire over the former Republic.

However, Garm Bel Iblis was a man known to rule with an iron fist and will keep the more ambitious ones in line. Even if some of them wanted Corellia to join the Empire, Garm Bel Iblis has many powerful friends on top of having the support of the Corellian public. He was also the most wealthy and influential person in the system.

Many people were afraid of him due to his tendency of crushing his opponents, leaving them with nothing, and their dignity is the first to go. Harry also knew that CorSec kept detailed records of all the known or suspected traitors and spies of the Empire. He was already planning to eliminate these traitors methodically. It's going to be his first volley in the war against the Empire.

Harry was presently sitting across Garm Bel Iblis in latter's office.

"I know that you've spoken out of term against Palpatine, you're also preparing Corellia for war," Harry said cautiously as he accepts a drink from the Senator.

"That's correct. It has made me a bit unpopular with many Imperials on the system but I am sure that Corellia won't be attacked. Not only me but Corellia's people also believe in the spirit of independence." Garm said.

"I respect your sentiment. However, I think you should change your approach. I do not think it is wise to antagonize Palpatine to such a level that he will start sending Sith acolytes to Corellia in order to assassinate you. He can also have your close friends and family members kidnapped just to get to you; I won't put it past the bastard to do something so underhanded."

Garm's jaw tightened in anger but he nodded in agreement. "Then what do you suggest?" He asked the former wizard.

"There are many rebel cells operating underground and more are going to popup soon enough. You could use the excuse of rebel cells to prepare Corellia for war. Make claims that you believe these rebel cells are stronger than what he has been led to believe. Change your public stance against empire but continue to provide resources to rebels in secret. It will help you stay alive and I need you alive." Harry said as he paused to continue. "Stop directly challenging the Emperor and chose your battles carefully. We are fewer in number so we have to make it up with quality. Start training your forces, launch a campaign against pirates and smugglers for the public eyes, it will provide you perfect cover to strengthen your military in secret. The thing we need right now is time. Officially, the Empire will take no action against the systems in order to create the image of protecting galactic peace however rest assured they will keep an eye on you but I am sure we can deal with them."

"You plan on starting rebel cells of your own, aren't you?"

"That's what I want it to appear. In truth, I'm going to raise an army. I know the Empire's grip on the Outer Rim is not as strong as they like to think. I also know, many hyperspace routes and bases in the Outer Rim, bases that the Empire posses no knowledge of. You'll be surprised just how a simple crack can split the greatest armor into thousand pieces." Harry said.

"How are these cells going to operate?" Garm asked.

"These cells will be completely independent of each other. Only their leaders will have any inkling of who they really work for. I intend for rebels to operate in smaller cells, these cells will over the years become allies due to joint missions or shared information that will be done on my orders."

"Why keep them separated? Won't it be tough to co-ordinate?"

"True, having them separated limits me in my moments and I can't do anything big or flashy but the point is I don't want to do anything big or flashy just yet. Secondly, I am sure spies from Empire will be able to infiltrate our forces despite our best efforts. Lets for argument's sake suppose that we created ten cells then the empire will need only ten people to get our total numbers. On the other hand, if there were hundred smaller cells then the empire won't know of our full strength. Furthermore, even if they somehow managed to confirm full might of all the cells they still won't be able to foresee that they all report to me. They won't know what hit them until all was said and done."

"You bring fair points. When I spoke out about reforming the Republic, you seemed almost… against it." Garm Bel Iblis said slowly.

"The one thing that is certain in galaxy is change. We must also follow this law of universe, we have to learn and adapt from our past. The Emperor found flaws within the Republic and used that to his advantage to build the Galactic Empire, what is to say that not another one will take his place. Also I believe that he had the right idea…" Harry said slowly. Garm Bel Iblis looked ready to explode and Harry could tell he was doing his best to contain his anger. "However, we need an Empire that runs on the ideals and morals of the Republic but is ruled by a strong and just central body. Make no mistake, Republic customs, ideas and laws are things I respect more than anything but the way in which it fell clearly showed us that there is a lot of room for improvement. However, a corrupt government is a government bound for failure. Both the Republic and the current Empire are corrupt to their core, senators are ready to sell their votes and fleet admirals are willing to sacrifice their men for favors. There are only few honest bureaucrats left in the system. I want Republic to live through Empire."

"You make…" Garm Bel Iblis said slowly, "…a valid point. A strong central government that honors and respects Republic laws and customs will be a great improvement. How will this government truly run itself?"

"I was hoping that we will be able to find a person who can be a good Emperor. The Imperial Advisory Council will be made up of the Emperor and six other elective individuals to help run the Empire." Harry said.

"That's good and all but what happens if the electives are corrupt. The whole system will fall back to what we are facing now." Senator Garm Bel Iblis said.

"That's where the Jedi Order comes into play. Unlike before when the Jedi unofficially served as advisors and diplomats, this time they will take a seat in the government. The Jedi Grand Master will hold a seat on the advisory council. He or she will ensure that the government is running smoothly and will keep an eye for any kind of corruption in the council while correctly guiding the Emperor." Harry said.

"What about the other five positions?" Garm asked.

"One seat will be held by the Supreme Chancellor of the Senate, a couple will be held by the Grand Admiral of our fleet and the Grand General of our ground forces. Then there will be a prime minister who will be the leader of his cabinet, he too will hold a seat. Last will be the Head of Galactic Security who will command our Intelligence department and will handle internal security crisis."

"You have clearly thought this one diligently."

"When it concerns the whole galaxy, I don't play around." Harry found himself remarking back.

Garm Bel Iblis sat back in his chair and took time to think over what Harry said. "It won't be a perfect system. As it would still be controlled by certain individuals though… it does prevent one person from obtaining all the power like Palpatine has done in the Senate. Power would be shared and closely monitored. This is… this is something I can do and support. As long as it's done rightly."

"We're going to walk down a dark road where many of our choices and actions will be questioned time and again. Secrets, when left unguarded, will destroy our image, you will have to be careful if you want to play this game as my ally. I am going to do a lot of dirty work to build a better galaxy."

A beeping sound interrupted their meeting forcing Garm to answer the holocommunicator.

"Yes, what is it?" Garm Bel Iblis said.

"Sir, an unknown ship got past security clearance and has landed in the hanger next to the Defender-Class Light Corvette, the Specter. Two Imperials are currently in custody, yet one is claiming they're here with Kylo Ren." The officer said from the com.

"It must be my imperial spy. Perhaps I should explain the situation." Harry said.

"Hold them, I'm on my way." Garm Bel Iblis said.

Harry and Garm Bel Iblis got up and walked back to the spaceport. The moment they got there, they saw CorSec surrounding two females, both were wearing imperial officer's uniforms. Both had the insignia of four red on the top with four blue on the bottom and while Cipher Nine had a blaster rifle and a sniper rifle on her back her companion had no weapons on her.

"Cipher Nine," Harry said as he walks up to her.

"Master Ren." Cipher Nine said.

"It's alright, she's with me," Harry said. Garm Bel Iblis nodded his head and gestured his hand for CorSec to lower their weapons.

"I see you brought another defector. Who are you?" Harry asks her companion.

"I'm Watcher Two, of Imperial Intelligence." She said.

"Do you have a real name or have you've forgotten it like Cipher Nine."

"Shara Jenn. Unlike most operatives, I have never forgotten my real name." Shara Jenn said calmly.

"You do understand that I'm going to start rebelling against the current Empire. Are you sure you're able to do this?" Harry asks.

"It's been on my mind for some time now. There are things that I did not want to do in past but the Empire forced me to. I want to be free and I know that as long as Palpatine is alive, it won't happen. This includes massacring civilians in the name of peace. I've had to watch and was even expected to carry out these orders. When Cipher Nine started killing the Watchers, Fixers, and Minders I joined her and asked her to take me along." Shara Jenn said.

"Tell me about Imperial Intelligence," Harry asks.

"There are seven official designations. The most common are Agents those who meddle in dealings with politics and alliance, sometimes serving as our foot soldiers and are the face of our group. Then we have Informers. These are spies who work behind enemy lines, usually deep undercover and deal with gathering vital information. Fixers are technical agents who are slicers, engineering, and biomechanics. Minders are those who work between Watchers and Ciphers or other operatives. They are information processors who deal with intelligence received by operatives and are kind of like supervisors of our department. Next are Watchers, we're officially observers that recover and analyze data and in most cases, direct operatives. However, the ones you need to be most careful of are the Ciphers. Ciphers are operatives that are skilled in disguise, assassination, seduction, infiltration, and sabotage. There are only twelve Ciphers in all of Imperial Intelligence. Now there are only three others remaining. Cipher Agents do not live long. Cipher Nine only became one just a year ago. Though I am sure Emperor has already selected someone to fill up the ranks"

"A complex system, however one I intend to use myself. Who do the Watchers report to?" Harry asks.

"That would be Keeper. As far as we know, there is only one Keeper. There could be others though. I have only worked with and heard of one. Unfortunately, Keeper was away in a meeting with Director of Intelligence Armand Isard when Cipher Nine killed the operatives in the headquarters of Imperial Intelligence. So no, we were unable to kill him. As Cipher Nine requested, I gathered everything in Imperial Intelligence that I could. I also deleted all information on our personal files as well as any other information source that the Empire could link to us." Shara Jenn said.

"You've come prepared," Harry commented.

"Years spent in Imperial Intelligence have taught me to always come prepared. You don't need to worry about me betraying you. I cannot return to Imperial Intelligence even if I wanted to. I'm sure Keeper already suspects I was involved in the killing of the operatives because I have not checked in and my body is nowhere to be found. He knows he cannot do much to me as I was set to become a cipher myself and even Keeper is wary of Ciphers, even ISB cannot hope to attack me. I can recognize their agents from the way they behave in a heartbeat." Shara Jenn said.

"You would make a powerful ally. Cipher Nine, do you vouch for her?" Harry said.

"I do. There had been times when her loyalty was questioned in the past. I never said anything since I was rather cautious. I was not sure how it would play out. We're both looking to start a new life and make amends for our past actions. Watcher Two can train our operatives in Intelligence. She would be a fine in charge of Intelligence. I could have taken the job too but I am more comfortable on the field. She's easily one of the smartest people in the Empire. If anyone can handle Intelligence and Counter-Intelligence it would be her. I can take the lead in operations as I do have the skills and am one of the youngest Ciphers in Imperial Intelligence's history, however short it may have been though." Cipher Nine ended sheepishly.

"Works for me I guess. Now," Harry said turning to Garm Bel Iblis who silently watched the entire affair. "How's my ship?" The chief engineer walked forward with a holopad and began explaining.

"Sir, we've scanned the ship and while we do have the necessary parts to repair your ship. The problem is the drive core. A Tantalus Drive Core has never been fully manufactured before. One reason why they never reach full production was that there were ships that couldn't match its output. In simpler terms, there was too much energy produced for ships to burn it out. You may need to think of replacing that drive core." The Chief Engineer said.

"Couldn't you find a limiter?" Harry asks.

"I don't think we have anything that powerful in stock. Though we can certainly manufacture a custom made one in a month or so."

"It's the time that I am not willing to lose." Harry said, slightly frustrated.

"What about my ship?" Cipher Nine asked. Everyone turned to look at her. "My ship is a stealth ship. It's a state of art spaceship and one of the only few that ever reached the production line. My drive core isn't the Tantalus Drive Core, nothing so powerful, but it still houses a pretty good power unit so I'm sure there is a limiter. If you can temporarily use it in Specter then I am willing to part with my ship for a month."

Everyone said nothing as they looked at the much smaller X-70B Phantom-Class. In truth, it looked more like a luxury class ship. If however, it had the parts to replace and repair the Defender-Class Light Corvette, then hope wasn't lost.

"We'll begin to strip your ship down." The chief engineer said.

"R3, get that ship's blueprints. We don't know if we'll have to make our own one day." Harry said. R3 gives several chirps before he went off to do what he was told.

"Shara, can you send a message to Corellia's Councilors who are in the pocket of the Emperor and inform them that Grand Moff Tarkin is coming to speak to them," Harry said to Watcher Two.

"I can. It shouldn't be difficult." Shara Jenn said.

"Senator Garm, keep your allies away from this meeting. If Corellia's going to be free, then it's important that you and your allies stay away from this meeting." Harry said.

"Understood," Senator Garm said.

"Are you ready to work in the field once again Cipher Nine?" Harry said.

"Milya," She said. Harry looked at her very carefully.

"You once asked what my name was, my real name. Imperial Intelligence trains you to shed your name and your identity. They slowly mold you into a weapon under the Emperor's rule, ready to be used at his discretion. My name is Milya Tayrce Kraen." She said while Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Let's go, guys, we have some corrupt politicians to kill," Harry said.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time I've killed politicians. Though normally I kill those who are against the Empire." Cipher Nine said.

"Meanwhile we'll continue to work on the ship and get it ready for launch. It should only take a few days." The Chief Engineer said.

It took an hour for Shara Jenn to send a message to the Corellian Councilors. Though to make it more authentic Harry gave them a day instead of an hour. Senator Garm Bel Iblis sent words to his allies on the Council to not attend this meeting.

* * *

Harry was walking with Milya, who still insisted on being called Cipher Nine due to the simple fact she's grown used to that callsign and her real name felt strange to her. Harry and Cipher Nine were inside the building, hiding in one of the custodian's rooms.

"It's time, you ready?" Harry asked her. She nodded her head and pulled out her blaster. The door slide opened and Harry walked out first, heading straight for the meeting place. Thankfully, it wasn't a long walk as they were right near it. Cipher Nine was still wearing her Imperial uniform. This would give the illusion to anyone who saw that this was an imperial matter.

They were stopped at various checkpoints by CorSec and imperial troops but with Jedi mind control powers and Cipher Nine's access to any place and every place they quickly went through. Though they were both sure that the ISB was notified of their presence as soon as cipher used her authorization code.

Harry strode in the Council Chambers and saw nearly half of the Corellian Councilors present for the meeting. All chatter died down when all eyes turn to Harry and Cipher Nine. Harry used the Force to close the door behind him.

"We were expecting Governor Tarkin to appear. What brings an Imperial officer and an acolyte here in Corellia?" One of the Councilor's asked.

Harry responded by tightening his hand into a fist causing the side doors to seal shut. He calmly brought out his lightsaber and quickly got to work. He walked up to the first councilor and sliced him in two. As soon as that happened, pandemonium broke out. Every councilor tried to make a run for the nearest exit while the ones who illegally brought weapons inside started shooting back.

The couple of CorSec guards that were stationed there were immediately killed. Garm made sure to station only the ones that were disloyal to him. Cipher Nine went to the right and starts shooting at the Stormtroopers that were present for protection

"We've been loyal to the Empire. We swear we'll bring Corellia into the Empire. Give us more time." One Councilor begged but Harry ignored him and crushed his throat.

Cipher Nine finally killed the last councilor before looking around the room. Bodies were everywhere. CorSec would have its hands full but it was still a huge victory for the Rebel Faction of Corellia. The Empire no longer has a voice in Corellia. From now on Corellia's Councilors and future Councilors will always speak of independence and will maintain its own security.

Harry and Cipher Nine return to CorSec Headquarters to report the mission success.

* * *

"How's the ship?" Harry asked several days after the council massacre.

"We've almost got it fully repaired and upgraded." Garm Bel Iblis said. "We've had to change its turrets to dual light rapid turrets that are common for Corellia's CR-90 Corvettes. In most cases, the Light Corvette shouldn't have the power to handle such a turret however your drive core is truly one of a kind. It seems more than capable of handling capital ship weapons and shields. In the long run, this ship will prove very promising. I'm also sad to see it go. But I'm glad it's in the hands of a capable Jedi General. I shudder to think of what kind of damage this ship could do in wrong hands."

"This ship needs to be capable of taking on both the Imperial Star Destroyers and Tie Fighters. It is an all-rounder, a perfect ship for us, I reckon. It can easily slip past enemy lines and get the job done with its speed. I don't need Force to know that we will be running in and out of Imperial space a lot. This ship could save my life and the lives of my crew as well. It won't be long before the Emperor turns his attention to my group and start hunting us actively. I can only imagine the headaches that I'm going to be causing." Harry said with a smile.

"Yes, if it brings Palpatine down a notch I will organize a party." Garm Bel Iblis said and Harry chuckled lightly. He slides a holopad to Harry. "Here's the list of Corvettes and Frigates you wanted. I understand you're going to be making big plans with them."

"Yes," Harry said as he accepted the Holopad. "I already have a hidden factory that can make ships and weapons with ease. I just need designs and blueprints for the ships that we require. Once I start building a fleet and gather a reasonable force I will start our war against the Empire. One thing about powerful dark lords is that their own desires become their own undoing. Remember to use the rebel cells activities to improve Corellia's Navy. The Empire cannot do anything against you if you're preparing to fight… rebels."

"That makes sense. In order for this to work, you need to attack Corellian trade routes. Hydian Way would also be a good route to disrupt. It is one of the routes that Empire uses every day for supplies."

"I'll need a pilot, an experienced individual or individuals who can not only fly my ship but also train my pilots to fly starfighters and how to engage in space warfare. I don't want to sacrifice my pilots like the Empire does." Harry said.

"Understood, once you get a base of operations I'll send you a squad of trainers to help your pilots. Do you have a base of operations in mind already?" Garm Bel Iblis asks.

"Yes, it's called Odessen. It's located in the unknown region. It's so remote and out of the way that the Empire will never think of looking there." Harry replies.

"I've never heard of that planet." Garm Bel Iblis.

"I would be alarmed if you had. Before I officially set up my base there, I'll set up another base on Polis Massa. It's highly remote with no major civilization around, overall a good place for a Jedi to hide." Harry said.

"Alright," Garm Bel Iblis nodded. The intercom beeped interrupting the meeting.

"Sir, they've arrived." The secretary said.

"Good, send them in." Garm Bel Iblis said.

Harry turned around as six individuals walked in. Four were wearing customize white and red armor. Two were wearing white and blue color armor. The armor resembled the earlier phase one ARC Trooper armor. Behind them walked a woman who had blond hair and blue eyes. One by one the squad removed their helmets.

Harry was left looking at a tall male who had scars on his face. Next to him, was another male who had a similar disposition to that of Shae Vizla making him wonder if he was also a Mandalorian. There were also a couple of women in the squad. One was female with blue eyes and blond hair while the other was Mirilian. Her dark green emerald eyes match her skin greatly. In the rear was a dark skinned male with some kind of facial tattoos on his face. The last to remove the helmet was a male Cathar. He looked rather sharp and his way of presenting himself screamed 'I mean some serious business.'

"So, you're the infamous Havoc Squad," Harry said as he greeted the squad.

"All but me, I'm a pilot, former Imperial Captain Juno Eclipse. I understand you need a co-pilot for your ship." She said.

"Indeed. I trust you're up for the job." Harry said. The woman just nodded and seemed a bit irritated that he doubted her.

"I'm Jace Malcom, Havoc Squad's CO. I started Havoc Squad during the last year of the Clone Wars. This is my XO, Lieutenant Commander Jag Ordo. He is a Mandalorian who rebelled against the Empire and later joined my team. Lieutenant Aric Jorgan, my recon and sniper. Lieutenant Elera Dorne, my medical specialist. Lieutenant Felix Iresso, he specializes in heavy assault and explosions. Lastly, Captain Zora, our infiltration and assassination specialist."

"Sir, with all due respect, should we really be here. We have got a lot of missions to fulfill." Aric Jorgan argued.

"That's why you're here. To help me start a resistance movement against the Empire. I need a special ops team to help me carry out missions and assignments that will really hurt the Empire when the war begins. It will be a tough process but I can promise you all a crack on Empire if you're on board."

"No offense. But we've been fighting the Empire for fourteen years. Even fought against their black ops boys. What do you have to offer that will make us work for you?" Aric Jorgan said. None of Havoc Squad said anything to correct Jorgan for his rude tone, but they all looked at Harry with curiosity.

"I have intel on the Moff's, hyperspace routes, facilities, and personal files. I plan to burn the Empire to the ground before rebuilding a new Galactic Government. You have the training, I have the Intel. In truth, there is more to gain by working together than there is to fight the Empire separately." The members of Havoc Squad looked at him carefully, now seeing him in a new light.

"I remember what it was like to fight alongside a Jedi. Havoc Squad, will continue to honor the tradition. If you promise us good targets, you'll have our support." Commander Jace Malcom said.

"Good, then we should get ready to depart. There are several systems that we're going to hit. Having Havoc Squad will make things easier for the overall plan." Harry said.

"You better make good on your promise." Aric Jorgan said. After saying that he strode out of the room.

"Not very subtle, is he?" Harry asks.

"He used to serve as the Cathar's Deadeye Squad. A recon and sniper squad. We recruited him a few years back. He takes some getting used to. If you keep your word then we will watch your back." Commander Jace Malcom said.

"Trust me, the missions that we'll be doing will force the Empire to send its best after us. They have their own black ops so I needed my own guys to counter imperial forces, a team that is one of the best in the whole galaxy. The best and Havoc Squad is the best that the galaxy has to offer. I also need you guys to help train my men when we take on the Empire in full frontal assault. Also, this ragtag group is only going to get bigger and will need to be organized in proper ranks and commands. Sooner or later I will need commanders for my forces. I hope that you won't be a disappointment."

"Bigger, how?" Zora asks.

"I'll explain in a bit. For now, let's get to my ship. You need to meet the rest of the team." Harry said.

"I send you possible recruits to your base as soon as possible." Garm Bel Iblis said as he got up and shook the Jedi General's hand.

"Senator," Harry said respectfully before he turned and left with his new comrades.

They went back to the hanger to see the crewmen and engineers had left. The Specter looked brand new after all the efforts of Corellian engineers. The old turrets were indeed changed with now rotating light rapid turrets on the back. On the side of the ship, heavy dual turrets could be seen. The engine itself didn't appear to have gone under any kind of transformation. However, Harry could see instead of the previous orange sublight engines, now immitted a dark blue glow.

"You fly that thing?" Juno Eclipse said in amazement.

"It's a Defender-Class Light Corvette. It used to be a Jedi starship. Vogga the Hutt, one of the few friends that Jedi still have in the galaxy, was the who installed some upgrades and mods into this ship. Now Corellia has made improvements. This ship is one of the fastest if not the fastest in the galaxy. It is more than capable of handling Tie Fighters or the Imperial Star Destroyers. We need to go to Polis Massa, set up a base there."

He walked towards the ship while continuing with his explanation. "It's where we're going to be spending most of our time until we are forced to move again that is. I am already looking for other bases to operate under but till then Polis Massa will have to do. Come on, time to meet the crew." Harry said as he led the way up the ramp.

The Light Corvette was a big ship. Being ninety-four meters long, it had more than enough room for seven more people. It had four dorms for crew members, six rooms for officers and a private suite for the captain that consisted of a couple of bedrooms, an office, a kitchen and a bathroom. There was a longue area for relaxation and recreation. There was also a conference room for mission planning which also served as the office for second-in-command.

Harry walked in the training area and to his delight Cipher Nine and Watcher Two were already there along with Shae, R3-T3 and HK-55. His Padawans had their lightsabers out, well Ashara had her blue lightsaber out while Jaesa had a saberstaff out. Two training droid balls were floating around them while they were trying to predict the incoming attacks.

Harry clapped his hands, bringing all attention to him. His padawan turned off their lightsabers before turning to him.

"Everyone, this is Havoc Squad. They will be joining us in our mission to defeat the Empire. Their individual introductions and skill profile will be discussed first." Harry said.

Havoc Squad put their helmets down and looked at Harry's crew.

"Let's start things more official like. State your name and your current or previous occupation or what you specialize in." Harry said.

"Shae Vizla, of Clan Vizla. Former Bounty Hunter."

"Ashara Zavros, Jedi Padawan under Master Kylo Ren."

"Jaesa Willsaam, also a Jedi Padawan under Master Kylo Ren."

"Statement: I am HK-55, loyal bodyguard and personal assassin of Kylo Ren."

R3 gave several chirps as if he didn't want to be left out and Harry smirked in amusement.

"I'm Shara Jenn, formerly designated as Watcher Two of Imperial Intelligence."

"Milya Tayrce Kraen. Call me Cipher Nine, also from Imperial Intelligence."

"Imperials," Aric Jorgan shouted out in outrage and brought up his sniper rifle. He aimed it at the two former Imperials. Harry in the meantime activated his lightsaber and pointed it at Aric. The blue glowing blade was inches from his face by the time he realized his mistake.

"Stand down." Harry warned in a dangerous tone.

"How do you know they're not here to spy on you? Imperial Intelligence, they are spies and assassins. How can you trust them?" Aric Jorgan asked still not understanding his current situation.

"Because Cipher Nine killed many agents of Imperial Intelligence when she defected. She's loyal, you have my word. Now, stand down or I'll strike you down." Harry said.

"Stand down." Jace Malcom said. When Aric didn't lower his rifle, Jag placed his hand on the rifle. Jorgan finally sighed and put away his weapon. Harry lowered his lightsaber and put it away but he didn't like Jorgan's attitude and decided to teach him a lesson.

He walked towards him until they were nose to nose and growled, "I understand your caution soldier but remember who you are taking orders from. You were rude to me but I let it slide however behaving like this with my teammates won't be tolerated. So, get your act together or I will through you out." Jorgan looked shaken up by the way his eyes flashed for a moment and nodded stiffly.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Jace said.

"I understand them being from Imperial Intelligence makes you nervous Lieutenant, however, if you recall, I used to be an imperial as well before I joined Havoc Squad," EleraDorne said.

"Sorry about that. Jorgan, doesn't have good relations with Imperials. I'm Havoc Squad's Commander; Commander Jace Malcom. I specialize in forward assault, search and destroy, and advance recon."

"I'm Jag Ordo, of Clan Ordo. I'm the XO of Havoc Squad. I specialize in forward assault, advance recon, and special ops." Shae immediately began speaking with Jag in Mando.

"Later you two, you guys can exchange stories some other time," Harry said ending the short conversation.

"I'm Lieutenant Aric Jorgan, I'm the recon and sniper of the squad. Nothing escapes my sights."

"I'm Captain Elera Dorne, I'm the team's medic. When things get tough, I can patch you up without much difficulty."

"I'm Captain Zora. The team calls me Wraith. I specialize in infiltration and assassination."

"I'm Lieutenant Felix Iresso, specialize in heavy assault and bombs."

"I'm Captain Juno Eclipse, former Imperial Ace Pilot. Vader branded me as a traitor when I refused to bomb a civilian cargo ship. Now I'm a rebel."

"I'm Kylo Ren, it's not my real name though," Harry said as he removed his hood and mask. "My real name is Harry Potter. Don't ask about my name, it's a long story. One that you may or may not believe right now regardless now isn't the time for it. Okay, guys this will be the team that will be working together from now on." Harry said.

"Now, we're going to Polis Massa where a secret clone army is being built for past couple of years by one of my contacts. We're going to recruit these clones to our cause and see what condition they are in. Watcher Two, show Havoc Squad their bunks. Captain Eclipse with me."

Harry took off towards the cockpit with Eclipse hot on his heels. "You're going to be my co-pilot. You will pilot when I'm not able to or when I am feeling too damn lazy to do it myself." Harry added with a lazy smirk. Eclipse chuckled while he put his mask down and sat in his seat with Eclipse in the co-pilot seat.

"This ship has to be piloted by two people. It's not easy with just one person." Harry said as he turned on the engines. Juno nodded her head and went to work. With just one glance she was able to figure out most of the controls and started to press the right buttons and switches.

"We're launching," Harry said. He grabbed the headset and put it on. The Jedi General pressed the intercom button and spoke, "This is a big ship so there should be a small communicator for everyone that will keep us in constant communication. Check your holocom to make sure we're in communication."

Harry pulled his ship out of the hanger. The ship was faster than before and he was enjoying the smooth flight.

"Damn this ship is faster than before," Harry said.

"Lowering thrust capacity. We'll be leaving the planet soon enough." Juno Eclipse said.

"Prepare for light speed," Harry said.

"Preparing for light speed," Juno Eclipse said. The moment they cleared the planet Harry pulled back the lever and the Specter jumped into light speed.

* * *

Author Note: So how many of you like the little private army Harry is building. A little dark with the death of Corellia's councilors. However as many of you have noticed, Harry is not your typical Jedi. Remember he has bits of Satele Shan and Darth Marr inside of him. So he walks a fine line between the light and the dark.

Harry will explain his plan to the team and I will be adding more characters soon to the team.


	8. Stages of Rebellion

**Shadow Knight**

 **Chapter 08: Stages of Rebellion**

 **Year 995 of Ruusan Reformation**

 **Year 14 of Galactic Imperial Rule**

The Specter was speeding through light speed with incredible speed.

"Everyone gathers in the meeting room," Harry calls out into the intercom. Harry gets up from his seat and walks to the common room. Everyone begins to gather there.

"I'm calling this meeting to inform every one of my plans for dealing with the Empire. The way I see it, there are three ways to defeat the Empire. I indeed to use all three fully to my advantage in order to beat the Empire. The first is perhaps the most important. A specialize ops team that goes in does maximum damage and disappears into the wind. That's what this team is going to be about. We're going to be a specialized team that gets in, do maximum damage and disappear. Everything we do will be like special forces. That's why we don't tell anyone what we do. All our missions are top secret."

"Make sense, we need a specialize team to do the jobs no one else can do." Aric Jorgan said. Harry throws him a sharp look telling him to be quiet. Aric Jorgan it seemed, loved putting his two cents in when it wasn't needed.

"A special ops team that can do maximum damage. Not just fighting. Intelligence, covert mission, even assassinations, and infiltration. That's what we're going to do. We're going to be split into two groups. One is intelligence. A group of individuals who are good with handling intelligence. The second group is special forces. Those who can get in, deliver the damage, and disappear." Harry said.

Aric Jorgan made to speak again but this time Harry was ready and reaches out with his hand and starts to force choke Aric Jorgan. Aric Jorgan grabs his throat as he tries to gasp out for air.

"I do not need you to speak and comment on everything I say. Let me make this perfectly clear, I am in command here. Not you, not Havoc Squad, I am. Speak out again and I'll just throw you out the airlock. Understood." Harry said as he lets go of Aric Jorgan. Aric Jorgan suddenly gasps for breath realizing he could breathe again.

Aric Jorgan sits back up rubbing his throat carefully.

"The second part we need is an army. Not one that is big enough to fight the Empire man for man. Just big enough to challenge the Empire. However, the true battles won't be fought on the ground. The true battle will be amongst the stars. Which is why we need not only the best Star Fleet but also a good ground force as well. The Empire's strategy to win battles is to overwhelm its opponents with sheer numbers. However, make no mistake, there are certain individuals in the Empire who are more than capable of leading a successful military campaign. Which is why these military leaders are our primary target. However, we cannot start an open war with the Empire, not yet. Not until we can strike a crippling blow to the Empire and we're capable of winning. That's why we're going to lay low and do hit and run tactics until we can get a sizeable force to fight." Harry said. No one said a word and Jorgan was smart enough to stay quiet.

"You said we need three things to win a war. Special Forces and Intelligence is your top priority, the second is an army. What is the third?" Watcher Two asks.

"Crime," Harry said.

"Unacceptable." Aric Jorgan lashed out. Harry turns to look at him giving him a hard and dangerous look. Challenging Aric Jorgan to speak out.

"We cannot become like criminals. We're soldiers. Strictly military. If we become like criminals that would…" Jorgan was ranting.

"That's enough Lieutenant." Jace Malcom said. Jorgan falls silent as Jace Malcom turns to Harry. "However, the lieutenant does raise a fair point. If you're asking for us to commit crimes and join the criminal underworld you'll find that Havoc Squad will not support you in this matter."

Harry smiles as he looks at Havoc Squads commanding officer.

"I never said we would become criminals. I merely said crime. We're going to use criminals to help fight the Empire. In all of Galactic History, crime is at its highest it has ever been. There are many criminal elements out there. The Empire both uses crime and hunts criminals. Smugglers know many secret hyperspace routes. They're also going to be handy when we need supplies delivered to us. The second aspect of the underworld we're going to exploit and use are bounty hunters. Watcher Two, give us a list of criminal organizations out there that exist."

"Yes sir," Watcher Two said as she holds the holopad in front of her. The holoterminal in front of the group began to show holo-images. The first of a Hutt. "There is the Hutt Cartel. Even if he's not the official leader, Jabba the Hutt has one of the largest criminal organizations out there, he's also one of the most dangerous Hutts in the Galaxy. He has great influence in the Hutt Cartel. Then there is Black Sun. Currently being led by Xizor, a Falleen Prince. There's also the Exchange. They have many bosses and crime lords under them. Also Zann Consortium. They have serious pull in the underworld, with motives being unclear. There are also varies of Pirate Organizations we have to be wary of. The Nova Blades, White Maw, Death Claw. Those three are the biggest and are the most dangerous. Also the ones we need to watch out for. However, the real threat will come from this man." Watcher Two said as the Holoterminal changes into what appears to an Imperial Admiral. Wearing black and gray uniform with five red insignias with five blue insignias below the red ones on his left breast. "Grand Admiral Harridax Kirill. While he is an Imperial Grand Admiral, he is also a criminal crime lord. With ties and connections to the underworld that rival Jabba's the Hutt's Clan and Xizor's Black Sun's. He was promoted to Grand Admiral because he controls the more than seventy percent of the underworld and does so on behalf of the Empire. He plans to present the criminal underworld as a gift to the Emperor." Watcher Two said as she puts down her holopad down.

"Now do you understand the issue here," Harry said as all eyes turn him. Aric Jorgan places his hand under his chin as he appeared to be in deep thought. "We don't have to become like criminals. However, that doesn't mean we have to use criminals. Watcher Two, I want you to start creating a criminal syndicate under my rule. The Shadow Syndicate. Until we can find someone better who can manage it."

"Understood sir, anything we should call you?" Watcher Two asks.

"The Shadow Broker. My primary trade is going to be information. However, trades of raw goods and weapons is something I'm going to be working on. I won't work with slavery or spice. Those are two things I would never do."

"I'll see what I can do. Normally I help set up profiles of agents as criminals. I have never created a criminal enterprise. With this, we're going to need contacts. Lots of criminal contacts." Watcher Two said.

"I already have one," Harry said as he presses a few buttons on his gauntlet allowing the holoterminal to show the image of a Hutt. "This is Vogga the Hutt. He's a friend of the Jedi Order who provided me with this ship. I'm sure for good business, he'll help out. He might even convince the majority of the Hutt Cartel to do business with me. However, to be… safe… I will work only through contacts and agents. Never directly. I cannot be traced back to a Resistance Leader against the Empire. That could destroy everything we're fighting for. Vogga can help me with the start. Which means we build on what he has and make it grow. The Voidwolf is known for not only having his own force but takes over other criminal elements and forces them to join his. Right now, the 'triad of evils' are Jabba the Hutt, Xizor and the Voidwolf. Those three will pose a huge threat to our forces. It's better to build our own criminal empire instead of facing a two-front attack. Because once we start a war with the Empire, then the Empire will turn to criminals to track us down and kill us. They would be well compensated too for their efforts. This means we're going to have a lot of trouble. If however, we use this same method against the empire. Then we can learn not only of how they are tracking us, but also use criminals and pirates to spy on the Empire for us."

"That makes a lot of sense. It won't just be rebel cells that will be helping. But varies criminal enterprises too." Cipher Nine said.

"In short, if we have ears in both camps, we'll stay a step ahead in this war. As well as get information that we may never get." Jace Malcom said as he had his left leg up with his hand on it as he rests his head on his hand.

"It's not a bad plan. However, criminals can never be truly trusted. We have to verify their source carefully." Watcher Two said.

The ship intercom begins to beep signally they were arriving at their destination.

"Good we've arrived," Harry said as he gets up.

"This is one fast ship." Aric Jorgan said.

Everyone gets up to carry out their duties. Harry enters the cockpit with Juno Eclipse behind him.

"Alright stand by, we've arrived," Harry said as he pulls back the lever as the ship exits lightspeed. The planet wasn't blue like Earth, instead, it held a deep green glow to it. Harry could see there wasn't much water on the planet. It looked like it held very little water. Harry could see small patches of blue on the planet indicating signs that there was water on the planet.

Harry presses a few buttons slowing the ship down, before turning to his cockpit holoterminal. Harry went through the channels before successfully manage to connect with the spaceport.

"This is Balmorra station control. Unidentified ship, state your name and purpose." The station control said.

"This is Specter requesting permission to dock at the spaceport," Harry said calmly.

"Do you have a security code clearance?" the docking officer asks.

"I have an imperial senate security clearance. Transmitting now." Harry replies. Juno Eclipse presses the button to transmit the codes.

They waited for few minutes before the intercom became active once again. "Base to Specter… your security code has been cleared. Proceed to hanger bay four."

"Proceeding to hanger bay four," Harry repeated. As he guides his ship towards the hanger bay.

"We need to be careful on this world." Cipher Nine said. "While there is no Imperial occupation here, that doesn't mean there aren't any Imperial sympathizers on the planet."

"You need a new name," Harry said.

"That's easy for me. Become a new person, with a new identity, is all about being a cipher." Cipher Nine said.

"That's not what I mean. Your birth name, your real name holds no meaning over you. It would also be trouble if the Empire ever went public with your name."

"What name would you want to give me if you could give me a name?" She asks.

"You're asking me? Don't you want to give yourself a name? One that you could use on your own."

"You should be the one who should name me. I want to carry a name from you that would make you proud." Cipher Nine said.

Harry sighs as he looks down before he looks up at her.

"How about… Velia."

"Velia, I like it. What does it mean?" Cipher Nine said.

"It means 'conceal'," Harry said. "Which suits you perfectly as you like to move around unseen."

"Velia, my name is Velia. I like it." Velia said as she took in her new name.

Harry gets up and walks to the ramp after he sets the ship down. Velia follows him as Juno Eclipse locks down the ship. Jag Ordo walks forward with a blaster rifle in his hands.

"Why are we here?" Aric Jorgan asks.

"To get droids. As well as a possible deal with Balmorra Factories to supplies us droids and weapons." Harry said.

"When are you going to start attacking Imperials?" Aric Jorgan said.

Harry turns to look at him with a careful look through his mask.

"We're not yet ready to take on the Empire. The one thing we have to do is build alliances. However, since your concern, we'll disrupt some Imperial Trade Routes in the Outer Rim. First, I need to get some things in order here on Balmorra." Harry said in a calm yet cold voice.

Aric Jorgan said nothing more as he turns to the ship cargo hold. He then began to do a checklist of the things in the cargo hold and what they needed.

"He's a hard man to deal with," Harry said.

"He's so by the book. If he was an imperial officer, he would be great. However, they are few Imperial officers who take their job and positions seriously. They're mostly laid back and expect things to be easy." Velia said.

"He doesn't take off days. He's always so stiff and on guard. This will do him no good in the long run. He needs to relax and take the time to be himself." Harry said. "Otherwise, it won't be the Empire who defeats him. But he'll end up defeating himself."

Harry said nothing more as he walks down the ramp to see the Balmorra Representative Tai Cordan. He was an average looking male with brown hair and brown eyes. Harry walks forward to greet the Balmorra Representative.

"You are not from the Imperial Senate." Tai Cordan said slowly as Harry came to a stop.

"No, I am not," Harry said before he unravels his lightsaber that was hanging off his belt but hidden by his robes. Tai Cordan seemed to have understood at once what Harry was.

"I see. Your kind is a rare sight for sore eyes. And you're not exactly a welcome here on Balmorra." Tai Cordan said.

"What do you mean?" Harry said calmly.

"The Jedi have interfered in our factories many times in the past. Oversight, I believe they called it. Balmorra isn't a Republic or Imperial World. Just an ally. We provide the droids and weapons; the Empire leaves us alone."

"They haven't tried to invade Balmorra in the past?" Harry asks in the past.

"Oh, they have. The Colicoids make things difficult for their ground troops. We also have several ion cannons on the planet to repel the naval power of the Empire. We've face five invasions, and repel all five."

"I cannot speak about the Jedi of the past. All I know is, they must have had a good reason for interfering. The Clone Wars they were fighting battle droids. Perhaps they feared your models and droids ending up in the hands of the enemy. I do not know. I'm not coming to oversee anything. I have come for a personal request." Harry said.

"What is that?" Tai Cordan asks.

Harry brings up his holocommunicator and presses a button showing the schematics of a BX Commando Droid.

"I need these droids in production. To oversee… the project I'm going to be leading." Harry said in a low voice.

"I need the details."

"I'll put it bluntly. I intend to start a war with the Empire. For me to fight the Empire, requires three elements I need. I have the first two. Special Forces, and an Army. The third element is crime. However, criminals themselves are… untrustworthy. They have no real loyalty to anyone other than themselves. That's why I need Commando droids who can follow my orders. To protect my criminal enterprise while I focus on the war against the Empire."

"A Jedi going to use crime? Now I've heard and seen everything." Tai Cordan said.

"I'm going to set myself up as an Information Broker. Information is vital in war. I control the intel from criminals, this would protect myself as I would have their locations and areas allowing me to slip past both the Empire and the many Criminal Syndicates that exists. I would be in a position to eliminate many criminals in the process as well as spy on the Empire by using criminals." Harry said.

"You're not a typical Jedi." Tai Cordan said.

"I'm more of a gray Jedi. Make no mistake I'm a Jedi Master. However, I follow a different code than other Jedi's do."

"What do you need?" Tai Cordan asked.

Harry brings a holopad that had the schematics of the BX-Series Commando Droids.

"I need these droids to reinforce my criminal empire. As much as I want to use these droids for fighting my war, it would be suspicious if I used both droids and fighting men."

"So you're being careful on how you play your hand." Tai Cordan said. "I think we should get a twenty percent cut from your profits in your criminal enterprise."

"That was quick. You see a profit to be gained?" Harry said.

"Indeed. Though I don't approve of helping a criminal enterprise in rising. If a Jedi was behind the scenes then I know it can be seen through, as well as throw some support behind it." Tai Cordan said.

Harry spent much of day working out the deal before deciding to call it a day. He promises to contact Tai Cordan with details for the BX Commander Droids. In the meantime, asteroid and repair droids among others would start being made to start his rebellion.

Harry returns to his ship and quickly enters the pilot seat.

"Where too?" Juno Eclipse asks as the ship rises from the hangar bay to the open space.

"Polis Massa, it's time to assemble the army," Harry said.

Veila walks to the cockpit and puts her hand on Harry's shoulder. She gives him a reassuring smile.

The intercom beeps as Juno Eclipse answers it. Vogga the Hutt appeared on holocom.

{Hello, my friend. I'm calling to inform you have found some interesting parties who share your interests against the Empire. I also have a friend and colleague who is most interested in meeting you.} Vogga said.

"I trust they are trust worthy," Harry said.

{Hard to say, but they share no love for the Empire.} Vogga said.

"Alright, I'm heading back to Nar Shaadaa," Harry said.

Theholocom ended, as Juno punch in the new coordinates. The Specter jumps into lightspeed as they sped through the stars.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the wait, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. The next chapter will have more characters joining Harry's rebellion. One reason why I gave Harry the Light Defender is because he's going to have a team and a crew of over thirty people. So several characters will be joining Harry. Any idea who they are. You should know they're old republic characters. If some of you have guessed, they're also from the Underworld.

I'll update soon, please like and review.


	9. Scoundrels, Thieves, Hunters

**Shadow Knight**

 **Chapter 09: Scoundrels, Thieves, Hunters**

 **Year 995 of Ruusan Reformation**

 **Year 14 of Galactic Imperial Rule**

Harry pulls back the lever allowing his ship to drop out of lightspeed. The planet of smuggler's moon appeared before them. Hundreds, if not thousands of ships were moving in and out the planet. Harry moves his ship through space allowing to enter the planet almost undetected.

"Sensor's picking up anything?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. So far no one has taken notice of us. What does Vogga the Hutt want?" Juno Eclipse asks.

"Not sure. Only that he found potential allies. Still, this world is dangerous. I'm going to leave Havoc Squad behind to guard the ship. I don't want someone to steal it now. There are a lot of ship thieves on Nar Shaadaa." Harry said as he lands on the Vogga's personal hangar.

"You sure we need to guard the ship. Vogga is an ally." Juno Eclipse said.

"I rather not take any chances. Even though we're in Vogga's hanger, it only takes a fool to attempt to steal from a Hutt. Nar Shaadaa is crawling with ship thieves. A ship this good, if taken, we may never see again. I went through a lot of trouble to get this ship the upgrades it needs." Harry said. Juno Eclipse nods her head in understanding.

In saying that, Harry gets up and heads to the ramp. He looks to see Havoc Squad gearing up and looking ready. The only problem was, they looked like a military instead of mercenaries.

"Havoc Squad, you're staying behind," Harry said.

"What! Why?" Jorgan demanded.

"You look more like military instead of mercenaries. You're going to stick out. Besides, I need someone to stay behind and guard the ship. We may be in a friendly hangar, but Nar Shaadaa has countless ship thieves. I need you guys to keep an eye out for scoundrels who think they can get lucky with my ship. I'll be leaving behind, Juno, Watcher Two and R3. I'll be taking Velia, Shae Vizla, and HK with me."

"What about us Master?" Jaesa asks.

"You two still need to practice and meditate. Nar Shaadaa is a rough place to be. Spare each other if you must but I rather not take you on this planet. Not yet at least. You two grew up on a peaceful planet. This planet is rough and dangerous. Besides, a lot of slavers won't hesitate to strap a slave collar on your necks to sell you to the Hutts." Harry warned.

"He has a point. Beautiful young girls like you would make a slaver rich. You also don't know how to defend yourself yet. You only have had two days of Jedi training. You need to more training before you're ready to step onto this world." Velia said.

"So what are we doing back here again?" Shae Vizla said.

"Vogga said he had something that may interest us. Potential allies. I'm going to see what he has to show us and see these allies." Harry said.

Everyone nods their heads.

"When are we going to start attacking Imperials? I really want to bust some skulls." Jorgan said.

"You need to have patience. If we reveal our hand too soon the Empire will be on guard. First, we need allies more than targets. We cannot fight a war on our own. Let's see what we got on this world. Then it's off to Polis Massa." Harry said.

Harry steps off the ramp and immediately see the twi'lek waiting for him.

{Vogga welcome you back into his humble home. He has some exciting news for you.} The twi'lek said as Harry nods his head. They walk into the elevator before entering the great hall of Vogga the Hutt where Vogga was sitting in his throne. He was enjoying some entertainment from some dancer girls were a couple of men were sitting.

{Master,} The twi'lek said.

Vogga turns to look at them and his eyes grew wide for a bit before his mouth seemed to grow in a grin.

{My honorary guest has arrived. Clear the room.} Vogga said in a loud voice.

Everyone stop what they were doing before they walked up and cleared the room. The door sealed shut leaving Vogga alone with Harry.

{Mercaneries trying to get big time. Stole the dancers from a rival Hutt to please me. Hoping I give them a job worth the credits.} Vogga said in an explanation to Harry.

"You said you found something for me. What is it that you have found?" Harry asks.

{Business. I understand. Holocall the Doctor.} Vogga said.

A holo probe appeared and the image of a Hutt with a right eye scanner.

{I am in the middle of a very important project. Raskurro the Hutt wants his new droids up and running. Why have you disturbed me Vogga?}The Hutt demanded.

{The solution to your problem is here. How soon can you come into my shipyard?} Vogga said.

{So soon? Give me a day to arrive.} The Hutt said.

The holocall ended and Vogga turns to Harry.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

{Doctor Oggurobb, a genius of the Hutt Cartel who spends his time with droids and weapons. He is normally for hire for countless Hutts, designing their palace and security. He also holds no love for the Empire either. They've made his job and artwork very difficult with all the restrictions the Empire has been enforcing. While the Hutt Cartel will stand on neutrality and will not side with the Empire, nor will they assist or aid those in rebellion against the Empire.} Vogga said.

"Can he be trusted?" Harry asks.

{Of course. He may not sit as one the Hutt Cartel's leading clan members. But do not underestimate his voice. He has, always distrust Palpatine even since the days of the Clone Wars.} Vogga said.

"You spoke of other possible recruits. What do you have?" Harry asked.

Vogga beckons his hand to the twi'lek and the twi'lek nods his head. He walks out the door and disappears for a few moments before returning with another young twi'lek in chains. Unlike Vogga's twi'lek who was a bit light green, she was blue and she seemed to very young.

{I caught this twi'lek trying to steal my shipping manifest. She's a bit of a con artist and apparently, has robbed from the Hutt Cartel in the past. If the countless Hutts knew she was here. They would slap a slave collar on her.} Vogga said.

"Wouldn't be the first time they've tried to put me in a slave collar. Nor would it be the first time I've escape from enslavement as well." The twi'lek replies.

"Why do you think she'll be good against my fight against the Empire?" Harry asked.

{Due to the simple fact that she's a thief and is capable of getting into places most of us can never dream of getting into. Also, Ryloth is one of the few planets in open rebellion against the Empire. Given this twi'lek skills and slicing abilities, I believe she'll be a great ally to you.} Vogga said.

"So she has no love for the Empire?" Harry asks.

"No, I don't have any love for the Empire. It was the Empire who put a slave collar around my neck and sold me to the richest buyers. I still remember the first time I got away too." The female twi'lek said only for Vogga's twi'lek handler to backhand her in the mouth.

{You will speak only when spoken to.} Vogga's twi'lek said but Harry holds his hand up and the twi'lek backs off.

"How did you escape the slave life?" Harry asked.

"A pirate saved me. I was forced to work in a mine. I was little, my mother made sure that me and my sister always had dirt and slime over us to hide our beauty. Then the pirates came. Took out the security force and rallied the slaves together. Join his crew and never look back. Learn a few things too." The twi'lek said.

"Like slicing," Harry said.

"Yeah, learn how to fight and be smart. How to move in and out of Imperial patrols." The twi'lek said.

"She's has spirit, I like that. In most cases, slaves go through harsh training routines to break them into submission. An excellent slicer, capable of getting into small and tight areas most people tend to avoid. If she's good in a fight then she'll be a good ally to have." Velia said.

"I'm about to fight a war with the empire. Are you sure you're up for this kid?" Harry asked.

"What like going to start a rebellion?" the twi'lek asks.

"Something like that," Harry replies in kind.

The twi'lek sighs as she knew her options weren't good. "Well, it's either that or live as this Hutt's dancer. And I'm not so sure how good I'll be as a slave dancer. Besides, hacking into the Imperial network isn't something I haven't done before. So yeah, rebelling against the Empire isn't strange to me. Never thought it would be grand though. So, what how exactly are you planning on fighting the Empire and for how long?" the twi'lek asked.

"You seemed to be under the impression that this is going to be a small rebellion. I'm not going to be fighting the empire just to annoy them. This will be a full-scale war. One that has not been seen since the days of the Clone Wars. It could become even bigger than the Clone Wars if I play my cards right." Harry said.

"Full-scale? That would mean you would have an army. Where did you get an army? The Empire keeps a really tight grip on the galaxy to prevent any kind of army from forming. You can't use droids, any planet or sector that uses armed droids except the Hutt's who use droids all the time. The Empire grip is too strong." The twi'lek said in surprised.

"I have my sources. As well as contacts. This army has been secretly been forming for the past twenty years. Not even the Empire is aware of its existence. However, I'm not a fool who will charge head first into the Empire without a plan. I'm well aware that to win this war, would require patience. Right now the first step is to build allies and connections. Then, is information. We need detail information on Imperial routes and personal. It will require a lot of guerrilla warfare against the Empire. Lucky for you, I'm somewhat experienced in fighting in guerrilla warfare." Harry said. His experience in fighting against Voldemort in the shadows did keep him alive. So he had some experience in fighting wars in the shadows.

"Huh, never would have guessed you as a person who fights in the shadows." The twi'lek said.

"I don't want a maid. I need people with skills that will help me fight the Empire in ways they can't even begin to imagine." Harry said.

"Well then, perhaps things are looking up for me." the twi'lek said.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"I'm called Vette." the twi'lek replies.

"Velia show Vette to the ship. I need to speak to Vogga for a moment." Harry said.

Velia nods her head as beckons Vette to follow her. The moment they were cleared, Harry turns to Vogga.

"I understand you have no love for the Empire," Harry said slowly.

{Indeed. While many of my activities have been questionable by my Jedi friends, they were at least a good order to do business with. The Empire seems to be under the impression they can rip me off for my gas and think I will do nothing to get payback for their theft.} Vogga said.

Harry nods his head.

"I'm going to start an underworld enterprise that I could use your help for. I need contacts and unfortunately, I don't have contacts in the underworld except for you. I'm sure you have a good voice in the underworld. I need to hire bounty hunters and smugglers to work for me without knowing they're working for me."

{Awe, an information broker. That's what you want to become. You want to control information from the shadows. Without anyone knowing it is you who is controlling that information. Makes sense, information these days is vital to survival. You are aware, my friend, if the Empire finds out, they will hunt you to the end of the galaxy. I can help you get started. What do you need?} Vogga asked.

"I won't ask you to do this for free. You own a gas mine, you could use my enterprise to sell your gas to varies parties within my enterprise. A simple partnership that will benefit the both of us." Harry said.

{Awe, I trust you have an ideal location to start your enterprise.} Vogga asked.

"There are many places in the outer rim where I can build my enterprise. Right now, I haven't even started, but I'll be keeping my eyes open for potential areas. Maybe Jakku." Harry said.

{That area is full of lawlessness. Very tough to maintain a business out there. Not even Hutts will risk doing business in the Western Reaches.} Vogga said.

"Not if it benefits the Hutts. Many Hutts are blind by greed. If their pockets deepen, then they will turn a blind eye to who operates within their space. I won't be in the slaving business. I really don't like the idea of slavery well – anywhere." Harry said. "However, smuggling goods and other things, luxury items that Hutt's desire. Once they learn I'm a very profitable person to work with, they'll come around." Harry said.

Vogga lets out a heavy and deep sigh.

{It is a risk. However, if you can gain control of the Western Reaches, then I can direct some mercenaries to you that will be good for business. However, no traces can be traced back between us. If the Empire or other Hutts learn I'm in business with a Jedi, I will be hunted all across the Galaxy. Then I will no longer be able to support you.} Vogga said.

"I understand. I'll make sure to do this discretely. We don't want things to get crazy for us. In the meantime, keep an eye out for rival Hutts that seek to disrupt your business." Harry said.

{The only Hutt that really would be considered dangerous would be Jabba the Hutt. He is one of the most influential Hutts there is. He's also built a vast Empire. Not to mention the credits he has under him makes him one of the most dangerous.} Vogga said.

"Can he be an ally or is he an enemy?" Harry asked.

{No doubt about it, he's an enemy. He does much business with the Empire and even offers his Bounty Hunters to the Empire when they have need of him. Sometimes he does business with Vader himself.}

Harry took this in carefully. It sounded to him that one of his most dangerous rivals would be Jabba the Hutt.

"What else do you have?" Harry asked.

{Some of my spies have reported the sightings of a Jedi Master here on Nar Shaadaa. He has been lying low. So far he hasn't been attracting attention, but he has been seen in the cantinas nearby. Though I don't know if he would be willing to fight you.} Vogga said.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

{He just broods in the cantina daily. But no one really messes with him. One of my spies swore he spotted a lightsaber hidden in his clothes. I'm not sure if he would be able to assist you. Anything about him is, he is blind.}

"Sight doesn't mean a Jedi is hopeless. Some Jedi's see better without eyes." Harry said.

{Hopefully, you can speak to him. I hope he can be a valuable ally to you.} Vogga said.

Harry nods his head. With nothing else being said, Harry turns to leave Vogga the Hutt as Vogga returns to his chambers and prepares to sleep. Vogga like to take long naps but he was useful when he was awake.

"Juno, do you copy?" Harry said into his comlink.

"I copy," Juno said.

"Once everyone is on board bring the ship around to the open docks near the cantina. We may need a quick extraction." Harry said.

"Should Havoc Squad be on standby?" Juno asked.

Harry eyes the imperial troops near the Cantina and realized getting out may be more difficult than what he assumed.

"Yeah, keep an eye out for imperials," Harry said as he enters the cantina. Harry quickly reaches out in the force and finds the person who was force sensitive. Harry could see why they would be on Nar Shaadaa. The Force around Nar Shaadaa moved like a cloak shielding them from anyone in the Force. You really had to be near them to sense them properly.

Harry walks forward ignoring the patrons who were chatting and enjoying themselves. Harry quickly sits down and looks at the Jedi who was resting on the table. He didn't appear like a refuge, and he did look like a washed up war veteran. A white-ish cloth was wrapped around his eyes as he appeared to be either sleeping or too drunk to sit upright.

Harry grabs the booze and moves it aside. The Jedi stirs as he attempts to sit upright.

"You look worse for wear," Harry said.

"Who is that?" The Jedi said. "See here, I paid for this table. So leave me be."

"Kylo Ren, can you read me?" Shara Jenn said within the comlink in Harry's ear.

"Go ahead," Harry whispered.

"That is Jedi Master Rahm Kota. A season Jedi General who has been surrounded by war almost his entire life. When the Empire was formed, he disappeared. Along with his army. A force of nearly fifty thousand men. His men would a great addition to our cause."

"Understood," Harry said. Harry turns to General Kota who was attempting to find his drink again. "General Kota, I know who you are and I want your help in the fight against the Empire," Harry said.

"The Empire!" Rahm Kota said as he chuckles "is infinite. It cannot be beaten."

"It can. It is weak, on the verge of collapse. All it requires is a little push. That is where you and your men will come in." Harry said.

"It can't be done. Leave me –" Kota said but he was interrupted by a droid.

"Master, I must urge you not to drown your in this horrible beverages. Your men are waiting for you to return." The droid said.

Harry looks at the droid carefully. It was a design in a way Harry's never seen before. it looked almost like a unique protocol droid. Yet he could be wrong. He doubts Rahm Kota would have need of a protocol droid and this droid was merely design to look like a protocol droid.

"Oh, for crying out loud. How many times have I told you droid, I am not your master." Kota said.

Harry paused as the Force came to him with a warning. Armed Imperial Stormtroopers were heading in their direction and they were looking for a fight.

"You better make up your mind General. You've been tagged." Harry said as he stands up.

"Hold it right there, blast them." The Imperial Stormtroopers shouted.

"You best hope you are wrong General," Harry said as he prepares for the fight.

Harry draws his lightsaber and activates it, the blue glow emitting as he blocks red bolt after red bolt after the stormtroopers. The patrons quickly dove under the tables and ran out the cantina to avoid the fight.

Harry reaches out into the Force and with his left hand, Force Chokes the Imperial Stormtroopers.

The Imperial Stormtroopers had the numbers and they kept pouring in, but Harry was redirecting their shots back at the stormtroopers as they slowly were dropping like a sack of rocks. None of them could get shots past Harry's defense.

One by one, they started to fall down, dead from Harry's redirecting blaster bolt blast.

A sudden heavy shot was heard with deadly accuracy that hit the remaining stormtroopers as they quickly drop from the onslaught.

Harry turns to the source and sees a tall male in modified mando' gear with a heavy blaster pistol out. A young woman with cybernetics implants on her left side around her eye. Another was a male Devaronian with a sniper rifle in his hands pointing it at the group.

"Huh, Boss, shouldn't we have taken out the Jedi. They are worth more than killing stormtroopers." The Devaronian said.

"That's not why we're here. I rather not double cross my employer. Besides, we're looking for promising work and an honorable new employer." The lead man said, who was obviously a bounty hunter. Harry turns to face the trio who were unknowns to him.

"Want to tell me who you are?" Harry asked.

"A gift from our mutual employer." The bounty hunter said.

"Wait a second." The girl said as she presses into her comlink. She stood there a few seconds before she spoke again. "Okay, we should be good."

"Who sent you?" Harry said.

"Vogga the Hutt. I've been a bounty hunter under him for some time. He said you're going to start something against the Empire and I want in." The bounty hunter says.

"Can Vogga verify this?" Harry asked.

"Mako, call Vogga," The bounty hunter said.

"Sure thing," Mako says as she pulls out a holo-communicator and Vogga the Hutt soon answers.

{I hear there is shooting in the cantina! What is going on! My customers are leaving!} Vogga shouted.

"Vogga, our mutual friend want to verify who I am." The bounty hunter said.

{Awe yes, forgive me, this bounty hunter recently returns from a hunt. Like you, he took doesn't like the Empire. They've made his life – very difficult. He can explain more, I can't talk right now as Imperials are cracking down on a suppose Mad Jedi on the loose.} with that being said, the call ended.

Harry turns to Kota who was sitting there with an amused look on his face, though his face was mostly blank.

"You heard what is going on General. You're no longer safe on Smuggler's Moon. Your best bet is to come with me. I can take the fight to the Empire." Harry said.

"You sure about this boy? What makes you think you can take on the Empire?" Kota asked.

"Because their downfall has already been foreseen," Harry said.

"Interesting, I can tell you're strong in the Force. Very strong. One of the strongest I've ever faced and felt. Interesting, you're even stronger than Master Yoda and Master Windu. That is saying something because they were incredibly strong Jedis. Very well, you have my support. I'll contact my men and get them to meet. You have a ship?" Kahm Kota asked.

"Follow me," Harry said. He leads the group out of the cantina and towards the outer hanger where the Spectre was waiting.

Harry quickly climbs on with his five new companions.

"Stop that ship! Blast them!" A stormtrooper shouted. Harry turns to see at least twenty stormtroopers opening firing with red blaster bolts open fire. Several lower turrets from the Spectre opens up and they open fire back at the troopers which quickly overwhelms them as they fall from the overwhelming heavy ion blaster bolts that rain down upon them. The stormtroopers had poor aim and were firing blindly. Yet many of them were falling down quickly.

His new bounty hunter opens fires as the one called Mako and the Devaronian quickly ran up the ramp with the droid and Rahm Kota.

"Come on," Harry said as they run up the ramp. The moment they were onboard Harry seals the ramp.

"Juno get us out of here!" Harry shouted into the intercom. Harry runs to the cockpit as the Spectre roars to life as it continues to rain blaster bolts down upon the stormtroopers as they attempted to damage the ship from leaving the system. Harry's ship quickly went out of range and jumps into sublight flight as it leaves the planet.

Harry enters the cockpit and takes the pilot seat.

"We got incoming ships. Two Star Destroyers by the looks of things." Harry said as he reads the sensor log. "They're closing in."

"We got fighters coming in," Juno said.

"Get on those guns!" Harry shouted into the comlink as the Spectre opens fires at the incoming Tie Fighters. "Increase deflectors shields and raise our energy shields. Let's see what this baby can do." Harry said as he pulls the lever and turns the ship to the side as the Tie Fighters flew past them.

The Spectre's turrets open fire, hitting many Ties causing them to either explode on impact or spin out of control. In some cases, spinning into one another.

The two Imperial Star Destroyers moved in.

"Ready Proton Bombs. We'll get only three shots before we can jump into lightspeed. Set coordinates for Polis Massa. We're getting out of here." Harry said.

The ship does a spin avoiding the green blaster fire from the incoming Tie Fighters that manage to circle around. The Spectre was able to return fire destroying the incoming imperial fighters. Many of the imperial ties were destroyed upon impact.

"Which Star Destroyer are we going to focus on?" Juno asked.

"The one on the left. The Moff of this sector is on that Imperial Star Destroyer. We kill him, we kill imperial presence on Nar Shaddaa. Giving the Hutts a chance to see weakness on the Empire." Harry said.

' _This will also spark rebellion throughout the galaxy when the mercenaries report that a Corvette destroyed an Imperial Star Destroyer and manages to escape. It would be a spark that would echo across the galaxy.'_

A sudden loud roar echoed in Harry's headset.

"Is that a Wookiee?" Harry said.

"Yeah, we picked him up from Drooga the Hutt. He nearly died in a gladiator pit. Having a Wookie around can be useful." Velia said.

"Less talking, more shooting." The Devaronian said.

"Firing Proton Bomb in three – two – one – it's away," Juno said as the proton bomb fires from the Spectre. It sails through the empty space before hitting the Star Destroyer, erupting in a loud explosion. Soon the entire ship started to erupted in explosions before it starts to lose it's stability and starts breaking apart as the proton bomb starts destroying the Star Destroyer.

"We're clear. Coordinates are set." Juno said.

"Alright, standby," Harry said as he pulls back the lever and they jump into the stars.

* * *

Author Note: I hope everyone enjoys. Please review and like. Avengers Battleground should be up and running soon

More characters to join in on the great war agains the Empire.


	10. The Rebellion Begins

**Shadow Knight**

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait, but I have to know. Is this story really worth reading? It was just a side project I was doing. Anyways here's Chapter 10.

 **Chapter 10: The Rebellion Begins**

 **Year 995 of Ruusan Reformation**

 **Year 14 of Galactic Imperial Rule**

Harry walks towards the main hold where everyone was gathering. The destruction and death of the Imperial Moff of Nar Shaddaa was a victory that they would celebrate for a long time.

"So we got some new faces," Jorgan said as he sits down.

"All say, they had some good shooting on the turrets," Jaesa said.

"I always get my mark." The bounty hunter said.

"Introductions." Jace Malcom said as he takes off his helmet.

"This little genius here is Mako, who has been my companion for a long time. She's a good medic, decent shot, and someone who is good at getting me information. The Devaronian beside me is Gault Rennow. His previous name was Tyresius Lokai. A scoundrel who has cheated the Hutt Cartel, Exchange, and Black Sun out of their fortunes. That's how he got himself to be a marked man. I've seen him turn bad luck into fortunes. One reason why I stick with him. He's been buying himself out of trouble long before I caught up with him. So he made me an offer, help him disappear, and he would use his talents to make a fortune for us." The bounty hunter said.

"Please to meet you guys. Just for the record, the name is Gault now. Please don't call me by my old name that's no longer in use. As far as the galaxy is aware, Tyresius Lokai is dead." Gault said.

"What about you?" Velia asks.

"I'm Braden Cadera." The bounty hunter said as he removes his helmet.

Shae Vizla immediately starts talking to him in Mando' as the two immediately starts hitting it off.

Harry enters and everyone fell silent.

"Another Mandalorian. Huh, however, the person I'm really interested in is Gault Rennow. You know how to mess with others in the Underworld. The Hutt's, the Exchange, and Black Sun. That's no mean a small feat. Just crossing one of those syndicates gets you're a death sentence. Yet you stole from them and survived. I think I would find your skills most useful." Harry said to Gault.

"You won't be disappointed. Believe me, now that I work for yours truly, I'll put my legendary skills to make you rich." Gault said.

"I think I can find your talents useful," Harry said.

The Wookie lets out a bellow as he starts speaking in his native tongue.

"So your name is Bowdaar," Harry said.

The Wookie nods his head.

"What's your story?" Harry asked.

{I do not have much of a story. I was taken from my people when I was young. Been a slave since and force to be a gladiator. I have fought in the pits for over three hundred years. Drooga the Hutt wanted to kill me because I've never been defeated. That was until the nice lady assisted me and took me with her.} Bowdaar said.

"You are no slave. Not with me. You'll find yourself treated as an equal amongst us." Harry said.

{That would be a first. I have long forgotten what it was like to be treated like a Wookie instead of a slave.} Bowdaar said.

R3 sudden comes into the room and starts chirping, making it sound like he was going haywire.

"Slow down, what do you mean someone is in the engine room?" Harry said.

R3 gives several more chirps.

Harry pulls out his lightsaber and heads to the engine room with everyone behind him pulling out their weapons and following Harry to the engine room.

Harry enters the engine room to see a young woman, around his own age, looking at the datapad and the engine.

"Want to tell me what you're doing aboard my ship?" Harry demanded.

"The ship engine is marvelous. Point five lightspeed capabilities, with quad thrust capacity. I thought I've been on fast ships before. Nothing this fast before." She said as she turns to face them.

"Want to tell me how you got on board my ship?" Harry demanded.

"Cargo Lift. One thing you're going to need to learn is cargo lifts are almost always insecure. Easy to access to get into a ship if you know your way around." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"Risha, that's all you're going to get out of me. Let me join you. I'm an engineer, and handy in a fight. Plus I have connections that would really benefit you." Risha said.

"You don't even know what I'm going to do." Harry said.

"I know you're no common pirate or thug. Given the people gathered around you, you're forming a rebellion against the Empire. I can tell you this. I too don't hold any love for the Empire. I also have connections and I'm good in a fight. I'm also a ship mechanic." The girl said.

Harry could sense she wasn't being entirely truthful behind her reasons. Yet she wasn't lying. Harry could sense no deception inside of her.

"You said your name is Risha." Harry asks as he puts his lightsaber away.

"That's right." Risha said.

"Talk to Shara Jenn and we'll find you a bunk." Harry said.

"You really going to accept her like that?" Aric Jorgan said.

"She's already proven handing in getting into places she shouldn't belong. Besides, we don't know what kind of pull she has. An unknown can be beneficial for us." Harry said.

"We've arrived at Polis Massa." Velia said over the intercom.

Harry turns and returns to the cockpit. His padawans with him.

"Alright, get ready. Polis Massa had an asteroid field and we need to be careful when we're moving in." Harry said as he pulls back the lever. The specter moves out of lightspeed and a massive asteroid field appeared in front of the ship.

"Why hasn't the Empire come here already, Master?" Jaesa asks.

"Because it's highly remote and only a few would dare enter an asteroid field. You're going to see destroyed starships that failed to navigate the asteroid field. Not even the Empire would come here. They would lose their capital ships for entering the asteroid field. Take a look…" Harry said as he pulls his ship alongside a destroyed Imperial Star Destroyer. "That one didn't make it."

"Sensors are picking up a massive movement all around us. I'm not sure this is a good idea. A well placed hit and it will end us." Juno said.

"We'll be fine. There is a travel point to and from Polis Massa. We're right on it. It's time we assemble our army and prepare to take the fight to the Empire." Harry said.

"Let's hope the security code clearance from Senator Organa works." Juno said.

"What happens if they don't work?" Jaesa asks.

"Many of these asteroid fields are not moving. They are floating in space aimlessly. Yet are armed with turret batteries design to take out starships. This place is too well defend for even the Empire to attack." Harry said. "Look," Harry said pointing to an asteroid field the size of a small starship. "There is one now."

"They're hailing us." Juno said as she presses a button on the front.

"This is Corvette S7217 Specter requesting permission to dock." Harry said speaking into the ships comlink.

An alien voice that sounded like gargling water responded.

"Sending security clearance." Harry said as Juno flips the security clearance code.

"Are we certain the security codes will work?" Velia asks.

"These security codes comes from Senator Bail Organa himself. It will work. Do not forget, Senator Organa has been at this since the days of the Clone Wars." Harry said.

The intercom beeps again and a voice replies.

"Welcome back Senator Organa." The voice said.

"Thankyou." Harry said.

* * *

Inside Polis Massa, the Kallidahin were silently going over the strange ship design that was

"That is not the Tantive IV." The Chief Medical Kamino said.

The Kallidahin made some signs with their four finger hands and ask a silent question.

"No, I do not know why Senator Organa is on an unknown ship. The security codes check out. He rarely visits. Perhaps his ship was tagged by the Empire and he had to use another." The Chief Medical Kamino said.

"Perhaps it would be wise to send security to meet the ships. That ship is not in our database." A security probe droid said.

"Very well. Send our security teams to meet the ship. Verify who is on board that ship." The Chief Kamino said.

* * *

Harry sets the ships down and quickly lands the at the directed spaceport.

"They got a lot of Corvettes here. How many do you think?" Juno asked as they passed by a CR-90 Corvette.

"Most likely they have a couple hundred surrounding Polis Massa itself. Most likely they have more in the hangers in case of an emergency. Polis Massa has a complete navigation chart of the asteroid field. Giving them home-field advantage." Harry said.

"We're landing now. I want everyone to report. We have an army to train." Harry said as the specter lands in the spaceport. Harry could see clone troopers and security droids lining up.

As soon as the ship touches the ground and docks, Harry steps out with everyone behind him.

A Kamino looks at him in surprise.

"You are not who I was expecting. Who are you, stranger?" The Kamino asks.

"I am Kylo Ren. Senator Organa sent me here to start a revolution. R3 play the message." Harry said as the Astromech droid points his holocall up and the image of Bail Organa appeared.

"Greetings Clone Master Sayn Ta. If you are seeing this message, then you are currently in the presence of Jedi Master Kylo Ren. If he is there, then that means our time has come. Open war with the Empire will soon begin. The Clone Army I have been secretly funded will now come into play. Master Kylo Ren is to be head of the army. This astromech is carrying key worlds were we can secretly begin our conquest in restoring peace with the Empire. May the Force be with you." Bail Organa said. With that, the holomessage disappeared.

"A Jedi Master. Jedi Master in this day and age is a rare thing. You're saying that war with the Empire will soon be upon us?" Clone Master Sayn Ta said.

"War will happen soon. However, plans need to be made before we launch our campaign. Just how many troops do you have?" Harry asks.

"We have just twelve legions. More are on the way, but it will take more time to build another legion." Sayn Ta said.

"Twelve Legions. The Empire has hundreds of legions. Not enough to start a direct war with. However, it's enough to start a guerrilla campaign with. What of ships?" Harry asked.

"Military ships are… harder to acquire. The Empire has a firm grip on almost all military grade industries. Many have been forced to shut down or force to feed the Empire's war machine. There are a few independent systems left alone, but they hardly have the strength to openly oppose the Empire." Sayn Ta said.

"It's a small step. Yet it may be possible for us to start a war. However, what I really need at this moment are pilots. Soon new ships will be manufactured and our fleet will commence. Right now I am more concern about building our fleet. We need to travel on quick feet more than set up our ground forces." Harry said.

"We have Pelta-Class and CR-90 Corvettes at least five hundred of them. What do you have in mind?" Sayn Ta said.

"There is a hidden facility, hidden inside a nebula. In the unknown regions. There we can safely build a fleet far from the Empire's eyes. For that I need pilots. I need as many pilots as possible. Then we can start moving the army around." Harry said.

"Where?" Sayn Ta said.

"The main base will be on a planet called Odesson. It's where you can send the troops. For safety reasons, you must memorize the coordinates never put them on any ship computer. Our best weapon right now is our ability to remain hidden and move silently. For now, assemble what pilots you can. I'm leaving Havoc Squad to stay here to help train the legion." Harry said.

"Then our time has begun. We shall assist you however we can." Sayn Ta said.

"Havoc Squad, train the legion meanwhile I'll take what pilots I have to the Foundry and begin constructing our fleet. When we have more ships, we'll start setting up bases. I already have a list of planets that will prove useful to us. Several key worlds that be useful for us when we begin open war with the Empire. For the time being, we're going to use guerilla tactics until we are ready. There are many rebel cells out there that could be the distraction we need." Harry said.

Apparently, they could really only load half their CR-90's and Pelta class with the pilots. They couldn't risk leaving Polis Massa defenseless. Harry returns to the Specter to bring further pilots in as the ships. Harry promises to send them back with fresh ships and equipment.

Harry flips the switch and presses some buttons as Spectre prepares for takeoff.

"All ships, lock on my ship signature and prepare for the jump to lightspeed." Harry said into the intercom.

"Copy, all ships are ready." The lead clone pilot said.

Harry pulls back the lever and all ships jump into hyperspace.

"Lower our hyperdrive speed. We'll outrun the ships with us." Harry said.

"Understood." Juno said as begins to lower the hyperdrive engine power.

"This is going to be a long trip." Harry said.

"You still haven't said where we are going." Juno said.

"The Unknown Regions." Harry said as he leans back in his chair.

"The Unknown Regions." Juno said as she looks beside herself. "Not even the Empire would dare enter the Unknown Region. What is out there?" Juno asks.

"Odesson. It's a world rich in the Force. A perfect place to train Jedi, and to hide them as well. It's is completely in balance. Only certain type of Force-sensitive sensors can find this planet. And that alone is one a trillion. So we'll be safe from The Emperor, Vader and the Imperial Inquisitors. It is a planet that cannot be found, unless you know where it is. However, we're not going there yet. We're heading for a nebula." Harry said.

"A nebula. Why are we heading to a nebula?" Juno asked.

"There is an ancient, yet powerful foundry inside this nebula. It has remained hidden for hundreds of millenniums and undisturbed. Yet it is capable of making weapons, armor, droids, vehicles, starships and even capital ships. What should take us years to assemble, we can build a reasonable force within a month." Harry said.

Juno looks down and her eyes were darting back and forth, telling Harry she was thinking hard.

"How do you know of this?" Juno asks.

"An ancient Jedi told me the location. Some Jedi can live past the realm of the living and live after death. This Jedi wants me to fight the Empire and knows I cannot do it alone. Soon we will enter open warfare with the Empire. However, it is wise to stick to the shadows and not draw things out in the open. We're still not ready for open war with the Empire." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Juno asks.

"We have a small force. The Empire has legions behind it. Hundreds of legions. If we face open war with the Empire, we would be defeated. It is wiser to force a small ground campaign against the Empire and let them underestimate our military strength. By the time open war begins, the Empire will be on the verge of collapse. It already is in a way. They have a lot of corrupt leaders and incompetent military commanders. If we remain united, and the Empire continues to fight itself for power, then we'll win."

"What's your plan after defeating the Empire? Restore the Republic?" Juno said as she looks at Harry.

Harry shakes his head. "No. For one, as it's already been proven. This type of Empire can return if someone successful infiltrates the New Republic. There were many problems the Old Galactic Republic had before the Clone Wars. One problem was the Jedi. They officially had no real power yet offered great wisdom and counsel many leaders. However, they held no government position. It won't work like that. Not this time."

"So what's the plan?" Juno asks.

"Have you've ever heard of the Sith Empire?" Harry said.

"Sith Empire?" Juno looks at him carefully with her blue eyes. "No, I can't say that I have."

"Very few even remember the Sith Empire. It was ruled by an Emperor and his Dark Council. The Dark Council was made up of twelve powerful Sith. The strongest in the galaxy of their time. Each Dark Councilor was responsible for a specific duty that overseer the Empire. From Military Expansions. Laws and Justice, Intelligence, to Diplomacy. However, the Sith Empire had a fatal flaw. It's Dark Council members, would often fight each other more than they would their enemies. If I was to reform the Galactic Empire. It would be with twelve Jedi serving in the Government in these same positions. Alongside them, serving as their second-in-command would be Ministers to help run the Government." Harry said as he leans back.

"So your plan is to mix the old ways with the new order?" Juno said.

"Aye. The New Order is going to fall apart either way. Without or without our interventions. However, other than the Emperor, there are three people keeping this order together and hold near-absolute power within the Emperor. Grand Moff Tarkin, Grand Admiral Thrawn, and Darth Vader. We cannot let one of them live or this war will never truly be able to end and restoring peace to the Galaxy will be impossible." Harry said.

In saying that, Harry gets up and exits the cockpit area. Leaving Juno to her comfort zone. Harry goes to the cockpit and quickly enters the captain cabin. Harry lies down and was wondering how his life went from magical to epic.

He used to it by now, living in hiding. Voldemort has hunted him for years, yet he has eluded the Dark Lord for so long before he was lured to Hogwarts for the final battle.

He hoped he learned from his mistakes when it comes to fighting Dark Lords and their overly large army.

Harry falls asleep on his luxury bed and closes his eyes.

Between training his padawans, and leading a rebellion against the Empire. He was exhausted.

The door slides open and Velia walks in.

"Something on your mind?" Hary asks as he looks at his spy.

Velia closes the door and walks to Harry.

"You worried? You're about to take on the might of the Empire." Velia said.

"A little. However, the Empire greatest strength is its greatest flaw." Harry said.

"That is relays on overwhelming power to keep order." Velia said.

"Indeed. Power and strength come in all shapes and sizes. It's not just one thing. It is true, they can win most of their battles with overwhelming strength, but they could end up losing the war in the process because of it." Harry said.

"How do you plan to take on the Imperial Fleet? Their ships are massive. Nearly a thousand and six hundred meters long. There aren't many ships capable of that kind of length and firepower." Velia said.

Harry smiles. "Like I said, size isn't everything. The problem with those capital size ships, is they have to target larger ships in the process. Smaller ships can easily avoid their batteries while dealing damage to them. There are ways for a smaller force to defeat a larger army. Numbers, do not guarantee victory. You could have a very large army, but could still lose to overwhelming tactics. If there is one thing I know, the Empire doesn't rank it's personal on skill, rather on seniority and influence." Harry said.

Velia said nothing. She removes her shirt and places herself on top of Harry.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks.

"I understand Jedi's aren't allowed to form attachments." Velia said as she kicks her boots off as she removes her pants.

"That rule is what led to the Jedi's downfall. I don't believe in it." Harry said.

Velia removes her bra and lets her breast spring free. She grabs Harry's hand and places it on her right breast. They were large. Large melons that look perfect.

Harry grabs her and flips her over. Knowing he had to give into his urges and he couldn't resist. Velia spreads her legs and Harry leans down and kisses her. She kisses him back with equal amounts of passion.

Harry breaks off the kiss and starts removing his clothes one by one until he was bare as Velia was.

Harry's never had sex before. even during his time at Hogwarts, he was always shy about sex. Even after the war, he's never been with a female and he had them throwing themselves at him.

Now he was about to make love to a spy who followed him because she was desired him.

Harry enters her slowly. Velia holds him as he does so. Harry starts building a rhythm and could feel Velia clinging to him as he began to pick up speed.

She grabs him and kisses him. Her tongue dancing with his own.

Velia was putting on her clothes after she used his shower to clean herself up. She puts on her outfit again and kisses Harry on the lips.

"I better go." Velia said as Harry puts on his outfit. With that said, she opens the door and walks out.

Harry knew his crew would suspect what was going on.

Though Harry didn't know sex could be so enjoyable.

Given Velia's beauty, she would have ended up as a Hutt's personal slave. Along with his padawan's. Hutt adored beauty like no other and love to enslave it. There were even some rumors that Hutt like to fuck them as much as they like to hold them. Harry didn't even want to think about it. He wasn't sure how a Hutt would be able to fuck a pussy. Human or alien.

Harry puts on his robes and walks out. He went straight to the cockpit.

"We should be arriving soon." Harry said.

"We're here." Juno said as she presses the comlink. "All ships prepare to exit out of lightspeed on my mark."

"Copy." The ships replied in kind.

Harry pulls back the lever and one by one, all the ships jump out of lightspeed. CR-90 Corvettes and Pelta-Class Frigates all jump out. Ahead of them, was a nebula.

"All ships, keep in line of sight. It's easy to get lost in the nebula." Harry reported.

"Understood General."

"I want the Pelta-Class Frigates to form up behind me. Single file. CR-90's to form upon their flanks. Standard escort formation." Harry said.

"Yes General."

The ships all moved into position.

"Keep close, comlinks can only work so far. Whatever you see, do not break formation." Harry said.

Harry slows his sublight engines to a lower speed and flew into the Nebula.

"This is going to be tough. Sensors don't work in the Nebula. If we get in trouble there will be no one to come help us." Juno said.

"Relax. No one comes to this nebula. The odds of us being discovered are slim. I can feel the station… it is there… undisturbed. Just waiting for us."

"How does it work exactly?" Juno asks. "If it's as old as you say it is, using ancient technology will not win this war."

"No. What it does is it take a template of modern ships and weapons and replicates them. It uses the Force as an energy source. In a year, we could have this station working at a thousand percent capability. It is why we have to keep this information quiet. The Empire would do tremendous amounts of damage with this station in their hands." Harry said.

"It takes a replica ship and duplicates its capacity? I've never heard of that." Juno said in surprise.

"No. It's what gave the power of the Rakata Empire. They built three of these great machines. Two were destroyed around four thousand years ago. This is the only one that survived. Soon we'll have weapons, armor, and ships for the rebellion. We have a source for an army. Unless the Empire can destroy that source we can wage war for generations." Harry said.

"General, you sure we're going in the right direction. Shouldn't we pull back?" One of the pilots asked.

"We'll be there in a minute. Just hold on. You'll see it soon." Harry said into the comlink.

"The pilots are nervous." Juno said.

"Given the fact we're deep in the nebula I don't blame them." Harry said.

"I see it. We're reaching the end of the nebula. I can see stars." Juno said.

They broke and to their amazement, they immediately saw a large battle station, the size of a small moon orbiting the middle of the nebula.

"It's enormous." Juno said in surprise.

"It is indeed. Shields are back up. As are sensors." Harry said as he flips a few switches up.

One by one, all the ships broke out of the nebula and enter the empty vacuum. Harry could only imagine wha the Clones were thinking upon the sight of the massive space station.

"We're in the middle of a nebula aren't we." Juno said.

"We are. Like I said. Not many ships come out this way. Even if they do. They tend to ignore the nebula. We'll be safe here." Harry said.

One by one the ships landed.

"Starfighters are built differently than corvettes and capital ships. They need to have excellent materials when built. Yet mixtures of both defense, and shields." Harry said as he leads the way into the control room.

Harry grabs his data card and places it inside the control panel slot.

The images of the T-65 X-Wing appeared along with UT-60D U-Wing. Next was the T-47 Airspeeder. Harry pulls out another data card and plugs it in. Information on the Old Republic starships appeared. The X-8 Flashfire. A useful scout and interceptor class ship. It would be very useful to remake. Harry looks at the strike fighter Spearpoint. A heavy armed Striker Fighter. The problem was, many of its components were no longer needed. It's great sensor and communication abilities could easily be installed in the T-65 with more advanced sensors.

Still, using the ideas of the past would be an advantage.

However, Harry's eyes were drawn to another ship.

The G-X1 Onslaught. Or the Firehauler.

A heavy bomber.

It stood nearly twelve meters high but was nearly thirty-five meters wide and about fifteen meters in length. It didn't just have reinforce hull. It also had strong deflectors and energy shields. With dual laser blaster mounted on the side of the wing.

Harry knew he didn't need them that large. It wasn't like thirty-five hundred years ago. he could make them smaller, more maneuverable. It would have great shielding. Should rival a capital ship shielding.

"Let's get to work." Harry said.

Everyone started to get to work as Harry brought the Foundry back online. Harry had the schematics for the BX-Commando Droids and Harry immediately started mass producing them.

HK-55 was to say, interesting when he saw the BX-Commando Droids. To hide confusion, he made the E-11 Blaster rifle.

However, he would turn his attention to making better weapons then the Empire.

The problem with blaster rifles was their heat. When they fired a shot, they would burn up with heat. Meaning their shots would be less and less accurate.

The A280 Blaster Rifle design looks very promising. Armor Piercing. Stores up to five hundred shots before the clip went empty.

They stayed for nearly a couple months.

They now had a small fleet.

Havoc Squad were now given the new and improved A180M Interchangeable Weapon System. Though Harry upgraded it to the point it was better than before. Harry knew this weapon would be a favorite among special forces.

The U-Wings were also ready to go. Harry had the pilots practice flying them around the Nebula before they were ready to take them out.

They were getting good. Piloting the T-65 X-Wing as well, was also an improvement. Given the fact that these pilots were trained for most of their lives to pilot and dogfight was something they took pride in.

With the droids in place, they were able to take care of the station. Now the clones were getting ready to return to Polis Massa and Harry was getting ready to make his war against the Empire.

* * *

Author Note: There you have it Chapter Ten down and with some sex. That's why this is rated M. Star Wars was always sexually appealing. Remember Leia in the slave bikini outfit. Or has Howard would say... "Do I got a picture of you in a metal bikini in my wallet?" (Big Bang Theory)

It also makes sense. Guys and Girls on a ship no matter how big would have urges. It's a true fact even in the armed forces. Some girls gain a reputation for sleeping around. I use this byass for this story as well.

Remember Harry is a Jedi, but he doesn't believe in the code exactly. He's also reforming the code.

Tell me what you think.

Like, Review... Follow

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	11. Return of the Shadow

**Shadow Knight**

 **Chapter 11: Return of the Shadow**

 **Year 998 of Ruusan Reformation**

 **Year 17 of Galactic Imperial Rule**

It has been three years. Three long years since Harry slowly began his rebellion against the Empire. To start making capital ships, they stole an Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer. The mere memory of how they hijack the ship still brought a smile to everyone's faces.

Harry grabbed a Pelta-Class Frigate and places black smoke on the outside to make it appear it had come under attack. They sent out a distress signal for help. An Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer responded. They quickly pulled in the Pelta-Class Frigate in with a tracker beam. The thing was, Harry had over a thousand soldiers onboard to attack and take over the Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer. The moment they were locked with the Star Destroyer they jammed their communications so they couldn't call for help.

They rushed the lower decks killing everyone they could get across. It was a skeleton crew, to say the least. Just over five thousand men working in the Imperial Star Destroyer. Only three thousand of the crew members were Stormtroopers.

However, they couldn't match up against the rebel forces.

Jaesa and Ashara split up. Ashara heading to secure the engine room. While Jaesa went to secure the Communications Station. Harry went to the bridge to seize it.

As planned, the Pelta-Class jumped into hyperspace dragging the Imperial II-Class with it.

Harry was quick. Blocking shots and redirecting them back at the Stormtroopers. Apparently, the moment when the captain realized his ship was under attack, he orders all available security to report to the bridge.

Before Harry enters the bridge, R3-T3 cut the power causing the lights to go out.

Harry was in the elevator with Havoc Squad. They load their weapons and prepare to take the bridge.

The elevator door opens but the Storm Troopers point their blasters at the door. They couldn't see who was standing there. Harry light footsteps could be heard as he enters the bridge.

Then he activated his lightsaber. The blue glow was strong enough to reflect on him for the stormtroopers to see.

"Jedi!" The captain shouted in shock.

"Open fire!" The bridge lieutenant shouted.

The stormtroopers open fire and Harry brings his lightsaber up to block the incoming blaster bolts and redirects them back to the stormtroopers. Harry walks forward blocking shot after shot, and the stormtroopers started dropping like flies. They were backing away as Harry continues to walk forward.

A stormtrooper paused as Harry gets close and he attempts to turn and run. Only for Harry to bring up his left hand and using the Force freeze him in place. He clutches his fist and the stormtrooper was shot up to the ceiling where he remains there. Harry walks under him and swings his lightsaber carelessly as he kills the stormtrooper. He drops to the ground dead.

Panic began to spread to the stormtroopers. Harry reaches out and pulls the blasters out of the stormtroopers hands.

Now they really began to panic. They had no weapons to defend themselves with. Harry walks forward and cuts them down.

The Captain realized he and his officers were alone and with no weapons to defend the bridge. Havoc Squad walks forward and they immediately secure the bridge. They didn't fire a single shot. They walk on the bridge and look around. The Imperials were surrendering one by one.

"Get our pilots up here so they can control bridge." Harry said.

With prisoners secure, his pilots came on the bridge to secure it.

Now that they had an Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer. Harry made quick work to put it in the Foundry

Now they were able to make capital ships and better corvettes.

However, that's not what tired Harry out.

His padawans found out that he had been sleeping with Velia. Upon learning that they were having sex, they were instant he teaches them too. So at night, Harry would be active with his padawans who were instant on having sex with him. Saying it was a lesson they would cherish forever.

Yet Harry didn't start an open war with the Empire.

Not yet. It was too soon.

The first thing they had to do was get the bases up and running. With the Empire constantly on the lookout for rebels and rebel sympathizers, it was hard to find a planet with their needs.

Yet Harry had the ancient maps of the Rakata.

Harry set up bases on Belsavis, Hoth, Yavin IV, Dxun, Crait, D'Qar, Ord Mantell, Dromund Kaas, Makeb, Quesh, Ilum, Taris, Rakata Prime, and Tython. To protect the hidden bases from the Empire, only certain personnel were told the hyperspace routes and bases security codes.

So far the Empire was oblivious to the dangers of a rebel alliance growing.

Even more, Harry's Shadow Syndicate was growing. When it appeared several pirates gangs attempt to seize control the space station for themselves. Only for Harry's new BX-II Commando Droids to repel the attackers. Now it was a place everyone from the underworld went to gather. Both for jobs, and for bounties.

Harry was rather well known for being elusive within the Shadow Syndicate. Because no one knew who the boss was. All they knew was he paid well for jobs and posted many bounties. Many gathered simply to work under him. Within five years, his influence has even reached the Moffs and Senators.

Harry was surprised how many Moffs and Senators were pure idiots. They gave up their secrets to him without even realizing who it was they were giving their secrets too.

Boba Fett stood on the command bridge of the Devastator where Imperial Officers and crewmen were doing their work. The captain didn't look like he approved of Fett being on his bridge.

The Captain, however, had no choice. For the person who summons Fett, was someone he didn't want to challenge.

As if on cue, Darth Vader walks on the bridge.

"Bounty Hunter," Vader said. He never uses Fett's name. Not that Fett mind. He was paid well. "I want you to investigate the Shadow Syndicate. Found out everything you can and who runs it." Vader said.

"That's not an easy task. Even tracking them is difficult." Fett said.

"I have confidence you will not fail me. You may keep any riches you find within the Shadow Syndicate and the Empire will pay you for your services." Vader said.

"No one sees the Shroud. No one knows who he is." Fett replies.

"Lord Vader." An officer said as he walks up to him.

"What is it?" Vader demands.

"My lord, the Shadow Syndicate has posted a new bounty. It's kind of hard to explain. But you should see it for yourself." The officer said as he pulls out his holo-communicator and shows the image. It was a person wearing a mask with a hood. His outfit screamed 'Jedi' all over.

Unknown Jedi Master

Reward: 100,000,000,000 Credits

Wanted Alive

"That's a big bounty. The Shadow Syndicate must have a fortune behind it to post that kind of bounty." Fett said.

"Find this Jedi, and the Empire shall double your payments to the Shadow Syndicate." Vader said.

"He's already as good as dead." Fett said.

Vader paused as someone used the Force to reach out to him.

Then the ship began to tumble and he went with it.

Vader stands up and sees that figure approaching him. He was on a barren world and it was night. He was wearing dark Jedi robes yet his presence was a Jedi.

"No," Vader said. "I destroyed you."

Anakin Skywalker stood there and he ignites his blue lightsaber and attacks Vader.

Vader was about to reach his lightsaber to battle Anakin Skywalker only to stop and realized he was back to standing on the bridge.

Vader paused.

Was this a warning. Did Anakin Skywalker still exist? Or was this something that Celeste Morne did to him? Was she reaching out to Anakin Skywalker?

"Captain Corssin, I want Imperial Intelligence and Imperial Security Bureau to investigate this Jedi and I want his location immediately." Vader said.

"Yes my Lord." Captain Corssin replies.

Harry opens his eyes and leans back in his chair.

"Well?" Juno asks.

"They've taken the bait. Shara Jenn, I want you to contact the Shadow Syndicate and tell them to keep a close eye on the one called 'Boba Fett'." He is going to be investigating the Shadow Syndicate and be hunting me at the same time." Harry said.

"Will do." Shara Jenn said.

"There is a Jedi out there." Harry said.

"Where?" Everyone said.

"I don't know. Vader only had a glimpse of the planet she was on. An unknown desert moon. There is no life in this place or any people. It's a place where a Jedi is all alone." Harry said.

"I can look into imperial records of forbidden deserts worlds that Imperials are no longer allowed to venture." Velia said as she walked up to the console and looks through the ban planets.

"That one." Harry said pointing to the desert moon. Velia stops as they all look at the planet. "I must go and confront this Jedi. And I must go alone."

"You sure you don't want backup?" Aric Jorgan asks.

"This is a Jedi who was able to duel Darth Vader and force him to flee. Not to mention a part of Vader fears this Jedi. I do not know what is special about this Jedi, but seeing armed forces could create a conflict with this Jedi. Given the fact of what Order 66 did to the Jedi Order." Harry said.

"Should we come, Master?" Jaesa asks.

"I do not know what dangers lie on this moon. I rather not risk it. Stay here, in case something goes wrong, protect the crew." Harry said.

"Alright, coordinates are set. I'll get us there." Juno said.

Harry mediates and wonders who was this Celeste Morne. Someone who caused Vader to be afraid. Harry search his knowledge of known Jedi and to his dismay, her name didn't appear anywhere.

"Shara," Harry said turning to his spymaster. "What do we have on this Celeste Morne?" Harry asks.

"Accessing Imperial Records." PROXY said but he didn't use his hologram technology to change into Celeste Morne. "I'm afraid there is no record of a Jedi known as Celeste Morne in any Republic or Imperial database."

Harry stood up from this statement. This made him nervous. Vader question her sanity. Something about her caused him to be afraid of her.

"We've arrived." Juno over the coms.

Harry really needed to get used to how fast his ship was. It's been five years since he's been on his ship. Its speed was unparallel.

"We're entering the lower atmosphere." Juno said into the coms as Harry walks out of the main hall and towards the cockpit.

"Search for life scans." Harry said.

"Scanning." Juno said. "There are dozens of readings." Juno replies as she looks at the screen.

"Of what?" Harry asks.

"Rakghouls." Juno said.

Rakghouls were savages and had the ability to turn any humanoid creature into a Rakghouls as well. As their bite carried a dangerous virus. There was a cure, but they didn't have any with them. They kept the cure at the Taris Base due to its heavy Rakghoul population.

"How the hell did Rakghouls get all the way out here? I thought they were natives of Taris only." Mako said.

"Did an Imperial Transport crash them here?" Z0-0M said.

"There are no records of any Imperial transports coming into this system." PROXY said.

"Any sign of humanoid life?" Harry asks.

"Just one. Inside the cave. The person appears to be meditating."

"Is that how they're keeping the Rakghouls at bay?" Jaesa asks.

"Statement: Master I shall accompany you." HK-55 said.

"That's a negative. I shall continue on, myself. Something tells me I should go on my own. Keep the ship out of the Rakghouls range." Harry said.

"Disappointment: How I long to shoot some meatbags." HK-55 said.

"If it makes you feel better, see how lucky you can get with shooting the Rakghouls outside the cave." Harry said.

"Excitement: Finally, a challenge worthy of my programming." HK-55 said as he walks off to the gunner's pit.

Harry turns to the ramp and lowers it, despite the Spectre was high above the ground.

Harry steps off and falls to the ground. He lands swiftly and as expected, the few Rakghouls who saw him land look at him with curiosity. One approach him and knowing what it's bite could do, Harry actives his lightsaber and swings, beheading the Rakghoul.

Several blaster bolts erupted around him hitting the Rakghouls as Harry stood there. Harry walks forward and cuts the Rakghouls that attack him.

Harry slowly enters the care and immediately took note of how dark it was. Yet he knew there was still Rakghouls in the tunnels.

Just as he was walking down the tunnel several Rakghouls attack him. Harry, however, was quick as he cuts the Rakghouls with his lightsaber.

Harry finally killed the last of the Rakghouls and enters the depth of the cave. There was a light glow in the center of the cave by blue crystals. In the center, a young woman was meditating in the center.

Harry approached her and bows.

"Honorable Master, I have come beseeching your help." Harry said in a wise voice.

Harry sense something strange. It was almost as if the woman before him had some sort of possession inside of her.

"Another assassin… has come for me." She said without looking up.

"You're wrong. I am to take you with me. To ask for your help against the Empire." Harry said.

" _Lies. A venomous snake he is."_ A voice said within her mind.

The woman tries to ignore the voice and straightens up.

" _Give in to the power. Destroy him I can. I only require the briefest moment of control."_ The voice said.

"The entities of the Sith shall be destroyed." She said as she stood up and actives her lightsaber. The blue glow erupted from her lightsaber.

Harry activates his lightsabers and holds it at the ready.

Then she attacks. She leaps at Harry intent of driving her lightsaber through his chest. Harry calmly deflects the blow and sidesteps the attack. Only for her to quickly recover and swing her lightsaber with her backhand. Harry again was forced to block the blow.

She presses her attack. Harry was finding himself only able to block blow after blow and quickly switches to the Third Form of Soresu. Harry was backing away and blocking every blow. Yet her attack was flawless and wasn't careless. She seemed to favor the form Shien. A quick and powerful attack. Yet she was unable to penetrate Harry's defense.

Harry brings up his lightsaber to block a heavy blow and quickly uses the Force to push her away.

Harry used this time to regroup and rethink his strategy. She was strong. That was clear. She was stronger than Obi-Wan.

Again Harry senses the sinister presence within her.

" _You cannot beat him on your own. He is too strong for you. Give in. Use my power."_

She brings her hands up and the ground around them began to crack. Soon large boulders began to appear. At least ten of them.

' _This isn't good.'_ Harry realized.

She sends them flying at Harry. Harry quickly uses the force to stop the boulder from hitting him and shoves them aside. They kept at this, with Celeste Morne attempting to penetrate Harry's defensive.

Harry leaps over the last one and lands behind her. He aims for a low slash at her legs but she jumps and spins, she hits his lightsaber twice with hers. The first blocking the blow and the second came knocking Harry's lightsaber to the side.

Harry spun and counters her attack down and bearing down on her. She was only 1.65 Meters (5'4") compare to him being 1.8 Meters (5'10") she leans back and places her feet on his stomach as she flips and kicks him off of her.

Harry flips in the air and lands on the ground.

She was breathing heavy. That much was clear. She holds her lightsaber up and the blue glow reflected her face.

She reaches up with her left and an object flew into her hands. She grabs it in her hand and Harry realized this was a second lightsaber. She activates it and the red glow appeared. She then but the hilts together and using a magnet, the two sabers were connected.

She charges and spins her now custom saberstaff and Harry was forced to block but because of the spin, the second blade came down on a now defenseless Harry. Harry leaps to the side to avoid her attack and lands quickly, but she quickly remains on him.

Harry was getting tired very quickly as he had to block bow ends of the saberstaff. She was wasting very little energy. Harry ducks the spinning blow from her blue blade only for her to kick him with her leg causing Harry to be momentarily stunned.

She spins and turns and was about to stab Harry in the gut with her red blade only for Harry to quickly to recover and swats his lightsaber, causing the blow to move away from Harry's abdomen. Harry knew about the saberstaff strengths, yet he never truly experiences it before.

Harry blocks the blow and quickly cuts the red saber in half, causing the saberstaff attacks to end.

' _Give in.'_ the voice said as the Celeste Morne brings her lightsaber down upon Harry. Harry blocks the blow and Force push her off of him.

Celeste Morne flips in the air and lands on her feet. Harry then notice that her eyes had changed from blue to yellow. Those yellow eyes look menacing. Harry swings his lightsaber at Celeste Morne but she was able to swat his lightsaber aside. She spins her lightsaber around Harry's and tosses it aside. She didn't even hesitate, she then stabs at Harry who flips over her and lands on his feet, only she was able to read his movements perfectly. She turns and thrust her lightsaber at Harry's heart.

Harry brings his hands up and the blade hits his hand. Instead of his hands getting cut off, he absorbs it's energy and was able to repel the attack. Celeste Morne pressed her attack. Desperate to penetrate and kill Harry.

Harry shoves his hands aside and the lightsaber was knock out of her hands. Celeste Morne attempts to kick Harry but Harry brought his hands up, putting Celeste Morne in a Force Stasis.

She was strong. She was very strong. A rare type of Jedi. One who was in perfect balance of her abilities. Obi-Wan said these type of Jedi's were a rare kind. There were normally three types of Jedi that exist. The Guardian which focus on physical conditioning, unarmed and lightsaber combat. Then there were the spiritual types, who focus on healing, and senses as well as telepathic and telekinesis abilities. Then there were the balance types. Those who could use both the physical aspects and spiritual abilities.

Celeste Morne was one of these Jedi's. A balanced type. Like himself.

Obi-Wan was a spiritual type, even if he was skilled in lightsaber combat.

Yet Obi-Wan said Harry was a balance type. He was able to do both the physical and spiritual sides of the Force.

Harry then clutches his hand together and Celeste Morne was momentary, cut off from the Force.

She loses consciousness and Harry lets her go allowing her to fall backward.

Harry walks over to her and sees she was sleeping peacefully. However, the evil presence didn't vanish. It was still there and it was conscious.

Then her medallion around her neck quickly unattaches itself and launches itself at Harry with lightning speed reflexes.

Harry used the Force to stop it in place and holds it in place.

"I've heard of this. Sith Lord whose spirits become trap artifacts possing Force-sensitive people who come across their items. However, you're are no longer welcome. Be gone." Harry said and using Shatterpoint, he breaks the medallion into a thousand pieces as it crumbles before him. Harry could sense the Force Spirit of the Sith Lord leaving with no abilities to no longer stay on this plane.

Harry uses the Force to both summon his and Celeste Morne lightsaber. Harry looks at it. It was like the blade handle had been designed on the inspiration of a crescent moon. It was beautiful.

Harry puts the lightsabers on his buckles and grabs Celeste Morne and throws her over his shoulder. He then turns and walks out with Celeste Morne with him.

He exits the cave and sees the Specter had landed on the outside of the cave. Havoc Squad was outside and they look like they were debating whether to enter the cave. They raise their weapons at the sight of a figure walking towards them but they relax once Harry steps out of the cave.

"We were just about to come in after you. You've been gone for some time." Jace Malcom said as they lower their weapons.

"Let's not talk here. I'll debrief everyone once we're back on board and back at Fox Hound Base." Harry said.

"Yes sir." Jace Malcom said. With that said they turn around and get back on board the Specter. Harry walks up the ramp with Celeste Morne in his arms and he walks to the medical area where Elara Dorne was known to reside in the ship.

Harry returns to the main hub where everyone gathered.

"So what took so long?" Velia asks.

"She was being controlled by a Sith artifact. I destroyed it after I bested her it attempted to control me."

"So she's formidable." Jace Malcom said.

"I'm more concern about the state of her mind. Her mind for the first time in a long time is her own. She doesn't have a Sith Lord ravaging her mind for control. She did show an incredible amount of willpower in repelling the artifact for as long as she has." Harry says.

"We're returning to Polis Massa. They have the medical facility to look after the Jedi." Juno said over the comlink.

"Once we arrive, we're going to contact Senator Organa about some Imperial targets. It's time we destroyed something." Harry says as he gets up.

"About time." Jorgan said.

"I'll be in my quarters if any of you need me. just keep an eye on our Jedi. We don't know how she'll take being on a ship. Have Dorne keep her subdued for the time being." Harry said as he turns to walk out.

Once inside he wasn't surprised to see Velia enter behind him. She didn't even try to hide it, she pounces on him and kisses him with a deep passionate kiss.

"Heads up everyone! We got company." Juno said over the intercom.

Harry and Velia break their kiss and immediately head to the cockpit.

"What is it?" Harry asks.

"Unknown ship bearing on our horizon. The size of a CR90 Corvette. Yet it's designed structure appears to be Imperial." Juno replies as Harry looks at the holodisplay to see the ship.

"It's a Raider II-Class Corvette." Velia says.

"A what?" Juno asks.

This was most unusual because Juno Eclipse knew almost every type of ship within the Galactic Empire.

"I'm not surprised you've never heard of them. They are not meant to be known for the general public. Imperial Intelligence uses them all the time. They were introduced just four years ago, so they relatively know. Imperial Intelligence would use them for spying, and to transport special forces to areas where they're needed. They never mass produce them, but they are used by Special Forces and Imperial Intelligence." Velia replies.

"Meaning the best the Empire has is onboard that ship." Harry said.

"What should we do?" Juno asks.

"Play 'Get Help'." Harry said as he turns to leave the cockpit with places his mask back on.

"You want to commandeer that Raider Corvette?" Velia asks as she grabs her rifle.

"It would be good for our Special Forces to use when we need to send them off. Not to mention, that is the one ship we do not have in our database. Juno, hail the Salvation. Bring them here." Harry called out as everyone went to the airlock and prepare to board the ship.

"The moment that airlock opens, jam their communications." Harry said.

They all got ready as the Specter slowly docks next to the unknown Raider Corvette. The moment the airlock doors open Harry ignites his lightsaber.

"What the?!" The stormtrooper said in surprise as HK-55 opens fire and kills the first stormtrooper. Harry charges forward and cuts through the stormtroopers; bringing up his lightsaber to block their bolts at the same time to redirect their fire upon them.

"We need reinforcement, they got a Jedi!" A stormtrooper said but he got no response back. He was taken down by a blue blaster bolt from Jace Malcolm.

"R3, plug in and get a readout of the ship."

"Sir," Commander Iden Versio reported as she enters the deck.

"You're telling me we still can't get any communication with our men?!" The Captain barks at his bridge lieutenant.

"They could be transporting something illegal that is causing interference." The Lieutenant replies.

"No you fool we have been boarded." Commander Iden Versio said.

"Impossible." The Captain said. "We have some of the best men in the Empire onboard this ship. No one can board this ship. It would take an army to board us."

"Well we have been boarded. Sound the general alarm, and get us away from that ship." Commander Iden Versio commands.

"Removing docking claps." The officer said. The ship rocks but it showed they couldn't get away. "No good, they've locked the docking claps, we're not going anywhere." The pilot reported.

"We got a ship incoming." The co-pilot reported.

"Prepare ourselves for combat." The Captain orders.

Power, however, starting failing from the ship as everything started powering down.

"Report." The Captain orders.

"Everything is shutting down sir. Our weapons and defensives." The Pilot said.

"And we can't call for help." Commander Iden Versio replies.

"Kill all the insurgencies on my ship!" The Captain orders.

"This can't be the work of Insurgences." Commander Iden Versio mutters.

"What do you mean?" The Captain demands of her.

"I've fought rebels and insurgencies. They have never been this coordinate before. Nor have they been able to infiltrate a ship of this caliber before." Iden Versio replies.

"The ship is coming in now sir."

They look out the window and see a massive ship exiting lightspeed and bearing down upon them. It was massive. Bigger than the Imperial Star Destroyers. Iden Versio looks at it and saw the massive ship look alot like the Malevolence the Seperatist built during the Clone Wars. It was missing it's command tower.

"Is that the Malevonce?" Commander Iden Versio asks.

"It looks similar to the Malevolence. Has similar schemetics. It's nearly eight hundred meters wide and four thousand, eight hundred and fifty meters long. Heavy Batteries detected, along with quad batter lasers. Too many weapons systems to count for." The pilot reports.

"They're going to pull us in by tracker beam." Commander Iden Versio replies as she reaches for her helmet and puts it on.

True to her words, the ship begins to rock and they were pulled in a tracer beam.

"How many men do you think is on board that ship?" The Captain asks?"

"Thousands. We only need to reach a shuttle to escape." Commander Iden Versio said as she reaches for her blaster.

The sound of the bridge security opening firing could be heard and she turns to the only way in or out of the bridge to see the four security guards opening firing down the corridor yet shots could be seen returning to them.

"They got a Jedi!" One of the security guards shouted, but he went down from a blue blaster bolt that hits him in the chest and he drops.

"Inferno Squad look alive." Commander Iden Versio said as she grabs her blaster, her teammates grab their blasters and quickly went to defend the bridge. However the security guards were starting to get taken down. By the time Inferno Squad had reach the bridge door the last security guard rose in the air holding his neck as if he was chocking. Then he was thrown into Inferno squad. Gideon 'Gid Hask wasn't thrown down and he slams his hand on the console to slams the door shut. It seals shut and he presses some buttons to lock the bridge down.

"That will hold him until we can escape." He said.

The door opens and before he could react to turn around a blue lightsaber went through his back with ease; killing him at once.

"No." Iden said as she attempts to get back on her feet. She raises her blaster as does her teammates Del Meeko and Seyn Marana. The Jedi turns to face them as Gid drops to the floor. He was wearing a black robe with a hood and a Mandalorian mask. He deactivates his lightsaber as Inferno squad open fires at him.

Instead, he raised his hand and the bolts flew into his hand and he stood there calmly. After nearly ten shots, he brings up his other hand and their weapons flew out of their hands and behind him.

Iden wasn't done, she grabs a grenade and throws it at his face. It stops in midair in front of him and explodes. Only it didn't explode like it normally did. Instead it was a small orange glow of fire before it vanished.

"That's impossible." Iden Versio says. She's never seen anything like that before. She's was special forces for crying out loud. It shouldn't be possible that she was beaten so easily. She pulls out a vibroknife and holds it steady.

The Jedi said nothing as he looks at her.

If she could get to her blaster then she could shoot him.

"Distract him." Iden commands as she charges forward. She swings her knife at lightning reflexes and attempts to injure him. Her two teammates comply and attack him with their own vibroknife. He dodges their attacks.

' _He's toying with us!'_ Iden realized.

Iden rolls and grabs her blaster. She turns and shoots. Only for a blue lightsaber to appear diagonally upwards and blocks the shot. It rebounds and hits her in the stomach. Iden stumbles and leans on the back of the wall before she slides down, holding her side.

The Jedi brings his lightsaber back up and the two remaining Inferno Squad members back away.

Iden throws her blaster at Del Mekko hoping he would catch it but the Jedi, without even looking, swings his lightsaber and the blaster was cut in half in midair. The blaster falls to the ground and Iden could feel they were going to die.

"Overdoing it aren't you?" A female said by the door.

Iden turns to look at her and could see a blindfold over her eyes as she stood there. Several men and woman were walking behind. Wearing specialize armor and outfit.

"Echani." Iden says but she couldn't move and she was close to blacking out. She used their martial arts, but it was said a true Echani was deadly in the Echani Fighting Style.

The lightsaber turns off as the soldiers began to appear on the bridge.

"We have the bridge. All imperial droids have been deactivated. All personnel onboard this ship has been killed. The only ones that remain, are the eight on the bridge." The blind woman said.

"You risk much for such a small ship." The Echani General said.

"I'm more interest in why they were coming in this sector. Not many ships would dare come here, given what lurks on the surface. According to Imperial Protocol, no imperial ship is allowed near the planet." The Jedi said. His voice was heavy and muffled from his mask.

"Who sent you here?" The blind woman asks.

"I'm under no obligation to tell you that." The Captain replies.

"Tell me who sent you here." The Jedi commands.

The Captain look like he was in a trance.

"My orders came from Imperial Command. That's all I know. We were sent to investigate the planet and search for any imperial survivors." The Captain answers.

The Jedi paused and looks up as if he debating something.

"Vader. They were sent here to die on Darth Vader's orders." The Jedi finally said.

"You sure?" The Echani general asks.

"Vader must have been throwing Imperial all over this planet. Celeste Morne believed I was to be another assassin. Darth Vader fears her. Her fears her because of what she can do. She is a strong Jedi. They were never meant to succeed. They were merely sent to kill her despite Vader knowing they wouldn't even gotten even near her." The Jedi orders.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that Celeste Morne is on our side. As one of the most powerful Jedi of the Jedi Order, her battle prowess will be useful on our side." The Echani general replies.

"Where too?" The blind Jedi asks.

"The Foundry." The Jedi who assault them said.

"Why there? That's our greatest secret. If the Empire finds out about the Foundry then…" The Echani General says in protest.

"Yes, I'm well aware of the risks. However, like you ask, I risk much for a simple ship. This ship could be the key to winning the war against the Empire." The Jedi replies.

"How is this ship, so important?" The Echani general asks.

"The only people who use these ships, are special forces, and Imperial Intelligence. In other words, their covert operatives. If we mass produce these ships for our own covert operatives, then we can use the enemies own strategies against them." The Jedi said.

' _So that's why he attacked our ship. It's why he wants the ship. He plans to mass produce them. The Foundry? What is that?'_ Iden Versio wonders as she was slowly blacking out.

"Let's begin. Soon we have a war to fight and the sooner we get every advantage the better. Put the prisoners in lockup. See to this one's wounds. Get Silence to get a full detail report on them." The Jedi orders.

Soldiers began to walk on the bridge and Iden knew, it was over. Yet she knew at once, the Empire was in grave danger.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. It's been awhile since I've updated this story. Been working on this and Written in the Stars. What do you think of the BF:II characters I added. Celeste Morne will wake in the next chapter.

Please like and review.


	12. The Heart of a Rebel

**Shadow Knight**

 **Chapter 12: The Heart of a Rebel**

 **Year 998 of Ruusan Reformation**

 **Year 17 of Galactic Imperial Rule**

Harry was looking over the schematics of the Raider II-Class Corvette. The Empire was truly ingenious in its designs. Harry doubt the Empire even realized just how powerful this Corvette really was. The CR90 Corvettes that were built and design by Corellia were indeed powerful and useful in their arsenal. However, they were good at blockade runners. Slipping in and out of a blockade.

This ship was even more valuable.

The Defender-Class Light Corvette was useful. However, it was still a light corvette. There was only so much room the ship could take before personalities ended up clashing with one another. They needed a bigger ship. He could give the Defender-Class Light Corvette to Havoc Squad. It was about time they got to do their own ops. They did have eight members, the ship had twenty-six people aboard the Specter.

This ship would truly make the end of the Empire.

Jace Malcom walks on the bridge and stands at attention.

"You wish to see me sir." He answers.

"At ease." Harry said. Jace Malcom relaxes and places his hands behind his back.

"Havoc has done marvelous work these past three years. Your leadership is also to be commended." Harry said.

"Thank you, sir." Jace Malcom said.

"It's about time you start doing your own missions and start working with me. I'm giving you the Specter. It's yours now. Remember you are special forces, and you cannot be seen. You go in, hit hard, and leave as ghosts. Do not let that ship fall into enemies hands." Harry orders.

"Sir, are you sure. The Specter is yours…"

"I'm being fully serious. The ship is yours now. I got a new ship now. It's time Havoc do what they do best and deal serious damage to the enemy. Just be careful." Harry said.

"Yes sir." Jace Malcom said as he salutes. He turns to walk away.

"And Commander." Harry said as the Commander of Havoc Squad turns to face him. "May the Force be with you." Harry said with a smile.

"You too sir." Jace said as he turns to walk out.

He pulls out the specialize ID10 Seeker Droid. A very useful droid. It shares some technological advances with the astromech droids. This droid design would be useful for special forces and commandos. Harry already had big plans for these droids.

Harry turns and knew it was time to talk to his prisoners.

* * *

Iden Versio was seating in the prison cells with her partners Del Meeko and Syn Marana. Agent Meeko attempted to slice the air vents in hopes they escape and warn the Empire. However, Agent Meeko spotted concentrated gas that would activate if the air vents were in any way tampered with. In other words, they were trapped unless the prison doors themselves could open and they could walk out free. Iden was wondering who she was dealing with. This wasn't Separatist, Insurgence, Rebels, Terrorists. This was something else. Something unseen.

"Are any of you sure there have been no reports of any threats to the Empire." Iden asks.

"No Commander. Nothing of this scale. Some rebels sympathizers, terrorists, but nothing of this scale. From what I've seen, this is a well organized military force. One the Empire has no knowledge of." Agent Syn Marana reports.

Commander Iden Versio knew with her eidetic memory, she had memorized everything within the Empire and in reports. Commander Iden puts her hands together and tries to think.

The enemy healed her up, but then threw her uniform back on her and toss her in a cell with her teammates. It's been a day, and escape doesn't seem likely.

"You sure you've never heard of this 'Foundry'?" Iden asks.

"Negative." Agent Marana said.

"They're obviously mixing Imperial technology with their own. Just from what I saw on the bridge of the Corvus, their ships are bigger, I'm also guessing more powerful as well." Agent Meeko replies.

"We have to warn the Empire." Iden says.

"How? They've thought of everything. We're not getting out of here." Agent Marana asks.

Iden had no answer.

The door slides open and a woman wearing a black get up with a red jacket walks in. She was holding a holopad in her hands.

"Special Forces Commander Iden Versio, Captain Seyn Marana, and Lieutenant Del Meeko. Inferno Squad. You are considered by many the best in the Empire of its covert operatives. An elite Commando unit. Infiltration, Deception, Assassination, excellent marksman. Commander Versio I see is a gifted commander and skilled battlefield tactician I see. Agent Marana has an eidetic memory. Her records in killing opponents is five kilometers. Most impressive. Agent Meeko, a technician expert. I see you specialize in droids." The woman said.

This was far too much information. Inferno squad personal information was heavily classified. There was no way they could have obtained their personal information so easily.

"Other than Agent Hask, There would have been four of you. Now only three of you remain." She continues.

"Where did you get our personal files?" Commander Iden Versio demands in an attempt to sound threatening or intimidating to her.

"I ask Imperial High Command for it and they gave it to me." She replies in a truthful tone.

"Impossible. No one can just ask for our personal files." Agent Marana said.

"The Empire has crime, despair, and fear all within its government. You are willing to defend an Empire so corrupt we have infiltrated every level of infrastructure. Moff's, Governors, Admirals, Generals, even Executives in the Imperial Court all now answer to us. All of them don't even realize that they are serving the enemy the Emperor wants to be destroyed. Yet they don't even realize, they are helping us to take down the Empire." The woman said.

The three had eyes open wide that told their whole story. It was impossible. They didn't believe it.

"You think everyone joins the Empire out of loyalty? Many of the enlistment personal join our of fear or because of blackmail. They think there isn't another choice for them. That is until we reveal ourselves to them. Half of the Empire's Special Commando Units and Imperial Intelligence are actually working for us. They are traitors because they want to see this Empire burn. All this time, the Emperor has been only increasing his enemies. So much that even his own forces are turning against him. When we give the signal, the Empire will be the ones who will understand fear." The woman said.

This was a large scale plan. One that took years of planning to execute. Traitors were all around them.

"Impossible. There is no way this could be happening." Iden Versio replies.

"Even if you escape from us and warn the Empire. We have spies in its every levels that will only intercept you. You can kill them if you want. But if one of the Empire's special commando units is seen killing imperial stormtroopers base only on suspicions, then you all will be marked as traitors and nothing you say will save you. So even if you return to Imperial space, the only thing that will await you is death for treason. Word has already reach Darth Vader's ears that Inferno Squad has betrayed the Empire and killed the crew and deserted the Empire. He's sent another Commando Unit to find and take you three down. Shadow Squadron. Much like yourself, they are an imperial commando unit. Only, they serve us."

Iden Versio suddenly realized she wasn't getting out of this easily. She had them in a corner.

"I was once like you. A patriot. One who served the Empire loyalty. I'm what you called, a defector. " She said.

"If you were so loyal, why did you defect?" Agent Marana asks.

"Because I learn the truth about the Empire. Because everything I was told was actually a lie. The Empire is not what you think it is." She said.

The look at her carefully. Iden was eyeing her very carefully. Looking for a way to overpower her and get a message out to the Empire. The Empire had to learn of this.

"Don't bother." The woman said turning to Iden. "I can see you are trying to study me and find a way to overpower me. It won't work. I'm trained to kill special forces. That's what the Empire train me to do. To hunt those who betray the Empire. I'm a former Imperial Intelligence Operative. One of their best. You may have heard of me, I'm Cipher Nine." She said identify herself.

Iden takes a step back. Yes, she's heard of Cipher Nine. She was a ghost in the Covert Operatives. A scary ghost. She singles handily brought down the second rebellion against the Empire just five years ago. Yet no one knew the identity of Cipher Nine.

"If you're Cipher Nine. Then why did you defect from the Empire?" Iden demands.

"Because they were planning to kill me. I was loyal and they were going to kill me for simply knowing too much. I was too dangerous for the Empire. The Jedi Master, Kylo Ren found me and he saves me. Offered me a place to take the fight to the Empire. I accepted. When I saw the truth of what the Empire really was, I decided to create a new Empire. A true Empire in this galaxy. One that will protect the citizen of the Empire, without the fear of retaliation. One that will uphold the value of truth, justice, and freedom." Cipher Nine said.

"I thought the rebels wanted to restore the Republic." Agent Meeko said.

"Not us. We're calling ourselves the Resistance. We believe in an Empire for the Galaxy. We just don't follow Palpatine as he's a failed leader. We need a strong Emperor. A good Emperor who can lead this galaxy to its salvation." Cipher Nine said.

"The Emperor is protecting the Galaxy." Iden protested as the door hisses open.

"No he's not." Kylo Ren said as he enters the cell.

They back away. After what they witness what he did to them when he captures him they didn't want to tangle with him. He was too dangerous to fight.

"What do you know of the Emperor?" Iden demands.

"What do you know about him? I've never met him, yet I most likely know more about him than you do." Kylo Ren said.

"Big talk from a guy who hides behind a mask." Agent Meeko said.

Kylo Ren reaches up and removes his hood. They could see he had black hair. It was long and wild. Then he reaches up and removes his mask. Cipher Nine presses a button allowing a table to appear on the side and he sets his mask down on the table.

He was young. Very young. He looks like he was twenty-one years old. Hard to believe the person who defeated them was so young.

"You don't see what I see." Kylo Ren said. "I feel the galaxy crying out in pain; as they continue to suffer from the Empire's grasp." He said.

"So what do you know about the Emperor?" Del asks.

"I could tell you exactly what he is. But you would never believe me. so you must hear it from someone who walks the same path as the Emperor." Kylo Ren said.

Iden suddenly heard a huss as if something has passed by her. Almost like a spirit had entered the room. Iden holds herself.

"Commander?" her teammates ask but one by one, they too felt the same cold chill cover their bodies.

The door opens and a figure wearing a black robe enters the small prison cell. It was female.

"Meet Darth Imperious of the former Sith Empire. She is someone who is a lot like your Emperor. Only she is kinder and gentler than your emperor."

"What are you?" Iden asks in fear.

"A Sith. A Dark Lord of the Sith." Darth Imperious answers.

"A Sith?" Iden asks.

"You've heard the stories of the Jedi since the rise of the Empire. What if I told you, these stories… we actually the stories of the Sith." Kylo Ren said.

"I don't understand. You're telling me that the Emperor was a Jedi and he betrayed the Jedi?" Del said.

"No. He is like me. A Sith Lord. A master of deception and betrayal. The Clone Wars was all a big deception of the Emperor so he could seize power in the Galaxy. You think he cares about loyalty. He doesn't. You're already good as dead." Darth Imperious answers.

"You're already considered to be traitors. Luckily, we've been manipulating ISB and Imperial Intelligence. They believe you're dead." Cipher Nine reports.

"Hold my hand." Kylo Ren said as he steps forward.

"Why?" Iden asks carefully.

"To show you the true face of the Empire." Kylo Ren said.

Iden hesitated. Yet she does as she commands.

Iden and the others turn around to see they were on a planet. No longer in her cell.

"What the hell?" Iden mutters.

"Keep together. This only works if you stay with me." Kylo Ren said as he walks down the street.

"Where are we?" Iden asks.

"Jedha. The Empire has a firm grip on this planet. This use to be an outpost for the Jedi. It saw five major battles in the Clone Wars. Look around, see what the Empire has done to this place." Kylo Ren said as the Imperial Commando's do as they instructed.

They saw people suffering. Starving. In fear. Imperial Stormtroopers bully and terrorizing the citizens.

"Okay stop." Iden said as she attempts to grab the Stormtrooper from harassing an alien. Only when she attempts to grab him she phases through him.

"You're not really on Jedha, Commander Versio. You're like a ghost on this world. Unseen, but can see everything. You can't change anything about what is going on. You can only watch." Kylo Ren said.

"Is an Empire you're proud to serve?" Darth Imperious asks as she walks forward. She ignites her lightsaber and stabs the stormtrooper. It implies him as he was killed and falls to the ground.

"What the hell?" The other stormtroopers said.

Darth Imperious walks up to another one and impales the stormtrooper too. He falls down like a sack of rocks.

"Sniper!" A stormtrooper shouted. The grab civilians and started using them as human shields.

"Look at them." Darth Imperious said as she walks around the Stormtroopers. They were shaking and looking around for a sniper and clearly afraid. Yet they were holding the civilians hostage. The three imperial commands couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Darth Imperial puts her lightsaber aside and soon the Stormtroopers could see her.

"What the…" One of the Stormtroopers says.

Darth Imperious acted. She swats her arm to the side like she was throwing somethign, and the Stormtrooper was launch into the wall. Darth Imperious clutch her hand tightly as the Stormtrooper was gasping for breath and clawing at his throat as he tries to break the hold. The other stormtroopers shoot at Darth Imperious but the red bolts pass through her and down the street.

"Jedi! The ghost of the Jedi is attacking us!" A stormtrooper said as he lost his head and takes off running.

Darth Imperious closes her hand into a fist and holds it tightly. The sound of something breaking could be hears as the Stormtrooper stops moving as she lets him go and he falls to the ground dead. The rest of the Stormtroopers break off and run for their lives. The civilians also ran, unwilling to be there for the imperials return with reinforcements.

Darth Imperial disappeared from Jedha's eyes.

"How did you?" Iden asks.

"The Force brought me here. Those who are masters of the Force, can travel other places and see and hear things others cannot. You need to learn how to use the Force to attack another from afar."

Kylo Ren looks at the temple.

"What is it?" Iden asks.

Kylo Ren turns to look at her.

"After the Clone Wars, the remnants of the Separatist took hold of Jedha. That was until six years ago when Cipher Nine came here to kill the leaders and the members of the Separatist holdout. Ever since then, the Imperials have been looting the Jedi Temple. Taking kyber crystals for a strange reason. Do you know what kyber crystals are used for?" Kylo Ren asks.

Iden shook her head.

"We use them for our lightsabers. We use two types of crystals. A power and a color. My lightsaber has a kyber crystal and a blue color crystal. This allows the lightsaber to form. Yet from what I've been able to gather, the Imperial are taking the kyber crystals for a strange reason. Looting all Jedi temples to do so. They are sending them somewhere, but I don't know where." Kylo Ren replies.

"You suspect something?" Iden said.

"The Empire is trying to keep this quiet as much as possible. Only a selected few know about this. But we've been breaking down encrypted messages. We believe the Empire is building a superweapon with Kyber crystals at its core. Judging from the amount of Kyber Crystals they need, it may be powerful enough to destroy an entire planet." Kylo Ren said as they watch several Imperial Cargo Shuttles take off.

This caused the entire Imperial commandos to pause with fear at what they heard.

"I'm against this. This is not the work of a Sith. This is the work of a madman. Only a Sith who has lost all sense would be willing to destroy an entire planet." Darth Imperious said.

"You've known a few mad Sith though." Kylo Ren said in amusement.

"The Sith Emperor was no true Emperor. He was a madman who wished to consume all life in the Galaxy. He was not my Emperor." Darth Imperious protested.

"Come, I want to show you something." Kylo Ren said as the scenery changed. It was raining and they were on a platform. It was raining and it was dark.

"This is the Imperial Research Facility Eadu. It's where they make the plans for the weapon. The man in the white outfit is Chief Galen Erso. A brilliant man and a gifted engineer. Responsible for many of the Imperial designs. Yet he is a rebel sympathizer. His designs have flowed in them. Weak shields on the capital ships with no shields tie fighters. Weapons that have great power but overheat if used too much. Unprotected speeder bikes that have great speed but weak turning abilities. The Empire hasn't even realized that he is setting up their downfall." Kylo Ren said.

They turn to see an imperial shuttle, a Delta-Class T-3c Shuttle landing on the platform. Its wings fold up and it's ramp lowers.

A man wearing a white uniform with a white cap walks down the ramp with a squad of soldiers in black uniforms. On his left breast, was six reds and six blues below the red.

"Director Orson Krennic." Iden replies.

"The man in charge of the Empire's superweapons. The Empire grip on the galaxy is not as strong as many believe. As you know, there have been two open rebellions and high ranking Imperial officials believe a third is about to erupt soon. They know of many rebel cells operating in the outer rim. They fear these rebel cells would join forces together and throw the Empire into chaos. Their solution is to create a weapon built on fear, that it will force the galaxy into submission." Kylo Ren said.

Director Krennic walks up to Galen Erso stood before his old friend.

"The results?" Galen asks.

"Another failure." Director Krennic admits.

"What's the problem?" Galen Erso asks.

Director Krennic, however, was silent.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me the problem. You ask me to make a core out of Kyber Crystals. I can only work with so much unless you tell me what the problem is." Galen Erso said.

"The reactor overloaded and killed several workers." Director Krennic said.

"Do you have the information on what happen exactly?" Galen Erso asks.

"Your job is to fix the reactor." Director Krennic demands.

"I can't fix the problem when you don't tell what needs to be fixed. I'm an engineer. Not a miracle worker. Unless you tell me what the problem is exactly I can't help you." Galen Erso replies calmly.

"I'll get back to you. Just come up with another solution in the meantime." Director Krennic replies as he turns and gets back on his ship. Galen Erso said nothing as he watches the shuttle take off and leaves Eadu. He turns and walks back inside.

"Time has come, let us return." Kylo Ren said as the vision ends and Inferno Squad found themselves back inside their cell.

"Not everything is as it appears to be is it?" Cipher Nine said.

"Don't make a decision just yet. Talk it over amongst yourselves." Kylo Ren said. With that said, the trio turns and gets out of the cell leaving behind three very shaken yet confused imperial commando's.

 **A week later**

Harry stood on the bridge of the Corvus as the remaining crew of Inferno Squad now stood alongside them. They debated it amongst themselves but did agree to reform the Empire alongside the Resistance. They had given up on the Empire. Though they did believe in a strong central government that would protect the people was important. Inferno Squad was now wearing the standard black outfit, while Iden had her jacket tied around her waist. She wore a specialize strap for Dio, her ID10 Seeker Droid who was attached to her back support. The symbols of the Resistance, a blade with wings holding a star was on their shoulders.

The new Corvus was also something to behold. Commander Iden was deeply impressed with the upgrades. As was the rest of Inferno Squad. Instead of tie fighters and a shuttle, the bay now housed two UT-60D U-Wings and four T-65 X-Wings.

"Rebel Cells jobs is to attack the Empire and get what information they can on Imperial leaders and routes. Our job is more stealth. To intercept Imperials and take them out. We don't leave witnesses." Kylo Ren said as they were on the bridge.

"Before we get a move on, you guys have to get used to flying those X-Wings. We had them modified for Special Forces." Kylo Ren said.

"Modified? Modified in what way?" Del asks.

"It carries both astromechs and seeker droids. The seeker droid modification will improve scanners and track enemy or ally ships. While the astromech will help with the ship and navigation." Kylo Ren said.

"It's a really advanced design. No ship will have this feature. It gives us an advantage." Velia said.

"Before we send you on missions, learn our protocols. Learn what you can and do the maximum amount of damage as you can." Kylo Ren said.

"The Corvus will be a tactical command ship. For special operations and covert missions. The Corvus will be my flagship. It will be the spark that ignites the war. We can't let this ship fall into enemies hands." Kylo Ren said.

"What's our first assignment?" Iden asks.

"My contact in the Imperial Senate needs an extraction. He's carrying vital intel and needs to meet us. This is a stealth mission. The Empire cannot learn of this. He's sending a contact to meet us at rally point delta." Kylo Ren said.

"Why is this so important?" Iden asks.

"He is giving us vital intelligence on military targets. We don't attack civilians. Even if they hate us. We can't please everyone. In the meantime, we're going to meet with my senator's contact to get the intelligence we need. From what it sounds like, it seems urgent." Kylo Ren said.

"How urgent?" Iden asks.

"Very urgent. Juno, make the jump to lightspeed." Harry said.

"I'm on it." Juno replies from the cockpit. With a burst, the Corvus jumps into lightspeed.

"This ship is fast." Iden replies as she looks at the bridge and smiles. "Faster than before."

"I gave it a tantalus drive core. It has point five lightspeed capability. With sublight engines reaching three percent. This ship is meant to be fast." Kylo Ren says as he explains the new Corvus capabilities.

"We've arrived." Juno said as she pulls back the lever as they exit lightspeed.

They arrived at a planet to see an orange planet surrounding by at least thirty types of moons.

"Where are we?" Iden asks.

"Yavin. We have a base on the Fourth Moon. Let's hail them before they send out fighters to intercept us." Kylo Ren says as he presses some buttons on the table. "Sierra Base, this is Raider Corvette, Corvus, requesting permission to land."

"We read you Corvus. Transmit clearance code." The base replies.

"Transmitting code." Velia replies as the enters the code in her holopad. They were silent for a few moments.

"Clearance verified. Welcome home Supreme Commander." The base replies.

The Corvus flies down and as Inferno squad looks out the window. They could see the whole planet was a huge forest.

"This is our primary base for the time being. We're not staying long. We're going to get the intel and be back." Kylo Ren said.

The Corvus lands in front of the temple. The ramp comes down and Kylo Ren walks down with his squad.

Several soldiers were line up as he walks down.

"Commander, we weren't expecting you back so soon." The Base Commander said.

"I'm here on other business. My stay is short, commander." Kylo Ren said.

"Understood sir. Princess Leia is expecting you. She's in the command room." The Commander said.

Harry said nothing as he walks forward inside the base. Inferno Squad along with the rest of Harry's team walks out towards the base.

Harry walks inside the base and could see Leia was talking to several members of the Alderaan resistance.

"Leia." Harry says as he walks to her. Leia turns to him and smiles. Harry hugs as she hugs him back. "What news?" Harry asks.

"Here, a list of new Imperial Warships." Leia says as she hands him a holodisk.

"The Imperial Warships are no match for us, you know that." Harry said.

"You're going to want to look at these ships yourself. It's important that we take some precaution against there ships." Leia said.

This was clearly important.

Harry nods his head.

"How are the rebels of Chopper base doing?" Harry asks.

"They're getting ready to assault Lothal. However, I have concerns about this mission." Leia said.

"Meaning what?" Harry asks.

"They are using outdated ships and equipment. They have the spirit, but it's clear they lack the means to succeed. They will take heavy losses in their assault of Lothal." Leia replies.

"Sir, a message from Chopper Base." A corporal reported as he walks up to them.

They walk to the main room and quickly go to the holotable.

"This is Sierra Base, please respond." Harry said into the holocommunicator.

"This is Chopper Base… wait a minute, you're not the base commander." A female twi'lek said.

"No. I'm Kylo Ren, leader of the Resistance." Harry said.

The Twi'lek eyes open wide and Harry could only imagine what was being said outside the holo-communications.

"We're in need of help. We think there is trouble on Mandalore but we don't have the men to do a full search. A member of my team, Sabine Wren wants to get in touch with her clan to recruit them to our cause. However, she is skeptical about going. She wants a leader of the Resistance to come along with her. Someone to speak with her as she tries to pressure her clan to join our cause." The twi'lek said.

"In other words, a leader to speak with the leader of clan Wren." Harry said simply.

"That's the idea. We got the Protectors on our side. However, if a leader of a rebellion speaks to the clan leader then we can win more allies. You know that we're stretched thin and need all the help we can get." Hera said.

Harry already knew officially Clan Wren pledge themselves to Clan Saxxon. The clan of traitors and betrayers. Harry knew Clan Saxxon didn't have the love or respect of the people. they were only able to control planet thanks to Imperial Stormtroopers that were under Clan Saxxon; the 'Governor' of Mandalore.

Yet Harry could see how this could work to his advantage.

"Very well, the Corvus will respond. It would be good to meet with Mandalorian Allies." Harry said as he ends the call.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Leia asks.

"Not really. But if I play this right, I can deliver a swift stroke to the Empire on Mandalore. Return to your father and pretend nothing has happened. If anything, in your report, tell them your crew fought of several pirates hoping to capture your ship. This will allow Alderaan to push for a private Navy and acquire military gear supplies. I will work on my end to see that this goes through." Harry said.

Leia nods her head.

Harry turns and walks out.

"Get everyone ready on the Corvus now. Gar Saxon is going to die." Harry says as he walk out of the base.

"Who are we bringing?" Velia asks.

"Everyone. With Viceroy Gar Saxon being the Empire's lackey that he is, he will try to use this situation to his advantage. I want you out of sight. Dig what information you could. I want you under deep shadow conditions." Harry said.

Harry stops as a Mirialain was talking to another droid. Like Velia he was wearing a black outfit with a red jacket.

They walk onboard the Corvus and Inferno Squad looks at him.

"Get ready, we're going to Mandalore." Harry said.

Everyone got on board and they quickly took their seats.

"Just when I thought I could get some R&R." Juno mutters as she takes her seat in the pilot seat.

"You will, I promise. But we could be running into trouble. I want everyone to remain sharp." Harry said.

The Corvus was launch into the air and it passes the planet before jumping into hyperspace.

Harry walks over to the holotable and presses a few buttons.

Harry waited a few minutes before Shae Vizla and Tegris Ordo answers the call. Both were fully dressed in their Mandalorian armor.

"Kylo Ren himself. This is an honor." Tegris Ordo said.

"How you doing hotshot?" Shae Vizla asks.

"It's good to see you both as well. I'm heading to Mandalore." Harry said.

"So soon? I thought you wanted to be patient before coming here." Shae Vizla says confused.

"Does this mean we can finally begin open war with Clan Saxon?" Tegris Ordo asks.

"Not yet. Not until we can deal a crippling blow to the enemy. Assuming how my visit goes, Mandalore could enter open war with Clan Saxon." Harry said.

"About time. We got half the clans united and the other half undecided. Only a couple of clans are openly aligned with the Empire. Clan Saxon being it's strongest support. They are getting some support from Clan Fett, but I think Clan Fett is playing it safe. They don't want to anger their fellow Mandalorians." Tegris Ordo says.

No they did not. An angry Mandalorian was a terrible sight to behold and one could not always survive it.

"What is the status of Jincoln Cadera and Alrich Wren?" Harry asks.

"Imperials raided Clan Cadera stronghold. It was one hell of a fight. An Imperial Intelligence Operative snuck in and captured him. Once it was revealed Gar Saxon had him, Clan Cadera cease its operations against Clan Saxon. They don't say anything to openly oppose them. But they are angry and calling Gar Saxon… a coward. His son Torian is leading Clan Cadera." Tegris Ordo reports.

"What of Alrich Wren?" Harry asks.

"He gave up without a fight, in return his family wouldn't be harmed. Her son, Tristan Wren, now serves apart of the Mandalorian Super Commandos as a show of faith. They are a shell of their former selves." Shae Vizla said.

"Aren't they apart of your House?" Harry asks.

"They are apart of Viszla. Not Vizla. Though House Viszla has come apart and they have their own slight civil war going on. They have no clan leader and the previous clan leader died childless." Shae Vizla said.

"Absorb that clan." Harry orders.

"That will be easy." Shae Vizla said.

"Good, I'm heading to Clan Wren on the planet Krownest. Send what forces you have there to surround the compound. Though I imagine you want to see me take Gar Saxon alive and execute him for his betrayal to Mandalore." Harry said.

"That would be good. It would be a devastating effect on the Imperial occupation. It may be the spark we need to start a civil war. It would have a drastic effect on the people as well." Tegris Ordo says.

"You have a day to prepare. I'm heading their now." Harry said.

"They won't even know what hit them." Tegris Ordo says with confidence.

The call ends and Harry turns to see his new team, Inferno Squad looking at him.

"You ready?" Harry asks.

"As we'll ever be." Del replies.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. Yes Harry manage to convince Inferno Squad to join his Resistance. Suggestions are welcome. Please like and review.


	13. The Spirit of Mandalore

**Shadow Knight**

 **Chapter 13: The Spirit of Mandalore**

 **Year 998 of Ruusan Reformation**

 **Year 17 of Galactic Imperial Rule**

"Inferno Squad you want to see something interesting?" Harry asks as Inferno squad walk up to him as he presses a few buttons on the holotable and four personal profiles appeared. It was Inferno Squad, their personal files. Including Agent Hask.

"Why are we looking at our personal files?" Iden Versio asks.

"Read what it says," Harry says.

They did so. To their surprise, they were taken back by what was said in their personal files.

Potential Defectors

"Is this legit?" Iden Versio asks.

"It is. This is a copy from Imperial High Command. You three have been marked as 'possible traitor's'." Harry said. "Agent Hask was the only one who wasn't marked. He was assigned to your squad, to both support and spy on you. And if need be, to eliminate you in case you ever went rogue. It's a tactical Admiral Versio has used many times."

"My father?! Your telling me my father set this up. That he would kill his own daughter?" Iden says.

"How many rebellions do you know of? That has existed?" Harry asks.

"Offical one. It was dissolved almost five years cago. Some would say the final stand of the Jedi and the Separatist was another type of Rebellion." Iden said.

"Yes, that one is perhaps the most famous. Truth is there has been two. While many argue it was merely the separatist last stand, this was perhaps the first true rebellion. After the Order 66 was executed the republic lost it's Jedi defenders, many of its masters and knights were killed. The Jedi who manage to flee united in an attempt to defeat the Emperor. While many clones obeyed the new Emperor's orders. Not all obeyed. Many chose to side with their Jedi leaders. Around ten percent of Clone Troopers. Many of them were Commandos. They did serious damage to the Empire. Had Darth Vader not killed the Jedi and rest of the Clone rebels, there was a chance this rebellion would still be around. To prevent the second defection from special forces, the XO of the squad job is to prevent any defections. Imperials are very thorough about who defects. They have a list of potential defectors under careful surveillance." Harry said.

"You're saying the Empire sent us to that planet to die?" Del said.

"It's what they do. They always have someone in the squad to watch the others for sign defections or weakness. When we search the Corvus, we discovered a hidden communications system inside Agent Husk quarters. He's been sending secret communications to Admiral Versio on reports of the squad. Perhaps Darth Vader thought you outlived your usefulness. Whatever the case, you can't return to the Empire. They've already marked you as traitors." Harry said.

They look at one another. This was unexpected. They did join the Resistance because after seeing the true face of the Empire, they wanted to make a lot of difference. Change the Galaxy for the better. Now they knew they couldn't return.

"How much do you know about the Empire?" Iden asks.

"I have almost everything. I have a lot of personnel in the Empire secretly working for me without even realizing it. They think I'm a friend of the Empire. One thing about these Imperial officials is they are so busy fighting each other, they are giving me a lot of information on their operations. I merely trade this information with their rivals." Harry said.

"They just… gave you this information?" Iden asks in surprise.

"You may have heard of my underworld name. The Shroud." Harry said.

Iden looked surprised. As did her teammates.

"You're the Shroud?" Iden says in surprise.

"Hard to imagine a Jedi Master being an information broker. However, these are unusual times. I had to adapt to evolve. I needed to have eyes and ears within the Empire and being an unknown information broker was vital to earn the trust of the Empire. I have been playing the Empire's ear for some time. Z0-0M takes over as my role. She has… shall we say experience, in playing the Shroud." Harry says in a calm voice.

"So you know much about the Empire's program," Del said.

"I have almost everything. When the war begins, intelligence is going to be vital. That is where the Shroud will come into play." Harry said. he presses a few buttons and immediately, several warships appeared on the holotable.

"The Malovence," Del said looking at the massive ship. It was the same shape, it was only missing its tower bridge.

"Close, but not quite. I've made some modifications to the original Malovence. I have mostly droids running the ship. As well as clones to control these droids. I have a total of twelve of them." Harry said.

"Twelve of them?!" Iden repeated.

"That will do a lot of damage to the Empire," Del said.

"Indeed it would. However, while the Imperial Star Destroyer is indeed the most common face of the Empire, I believe they are building bigger ships. This intel Princess Leia and Senator Organa gave me should hold the answers." Harry said as he puts the holodisks into the table slot. The image of a ship appears. It was designed in the wedge formation. Yet from the looks of things, it was very massive.

"That is impressive," Iden said.

"An SSD. Super Star Destroyer. I've heard rumors of these ships, but I didn't think they would exist. I see now, the Empire is building three of these ships. I thought the Subjugator were bigs. These are bigger. Nineteen kilometers long. Over ten thousand weapons systems." Harry said.

Iden presses a few buttons.

"Looks like they're building three of them. Executor, Reaper, Leviathan. I see these ships are being called Executor-Class SSD." Iden reports.

"They will be difficult to handle. Our capital ships and corvettes will have difficulty handling them. We're going to need a lot of starfighters to take these down. from what I see, it only has one many weakness. The bridge. That may be our only hope of defeating these ships. However, from what Leia's intel says, they are still under contraction. Meaning these ships are not yet operational. If we could steal at least one ship, it would be a huge morale boost. Especially for future warfare." Harry said.

"I can see that. It can also serve as our flagship for the fleet." Iden says.

"Right now our flagship is the IRS (Imperial Resistance Ship) Resolute. A Subjugator II-Class Star Dreadnought. However, we're going to need every single one of the Subjugator II-Class to take on just at least one of these Executor-Class SSD's." Iden said.

"The intel doesn't reveal much on the schematics of these ships. We're going to have to launch an attack and capture one of these ships to get the intel we need." Harry said.

"Agreed. According to the intel, Reaper is being built over Coruscant, with the Imperial First Fleet watching over its construction. That one is out, as we'll have no way of stealing that ship. Another one at an unknown location. The Executor itself, the original model is being built in an unknown location. However the third, the Leviathan, is being built in the Meridian Sector. That's in the outer rim and there isn't much out there. Not where it's being built." Iden said as she looks over the information.

"We'll keep a close eye on this sector. Wait till it's close to completion before we move in to steal it." Harry said.

"You don't want to steal it now?" Iden asks.

"Too risky. For one, we must wait till it is ready to be operational. I rather wait till we are fully ready for open war with Empire before we launch any kind of offensive. These three, if we could eliminate one of them, then we can begin an open war with the Empire." Harry said as he presses some buttons on the holotable and the image of three individuals appear.

"Darth Vader, Grand Moff Tarkin and a Chiss?" Iden says looking at the holograms.

"The Chiss is Grand Admiral Thrawn. He's a military genius. He studies his opponent's strategies and develops counter strategies around them. He is perhaps, one of the most brilliant strategists and tactician in the Empire. There are others who have remarkable skills, but they are blind by greed and power. I already have ways of eliminating them. In fact, I've already killed a dozen of them. Only a few remain, your father being one of them." Harry said.

"We're coming up on Krownest. The rebels shuttle has been shot down but their signal is coming from the compound." Juno reported.

"Signal the rebels. Let them know we've arrived." Harry orders.

"Will do. I got a signal coming in. It marked as the Imperial Super Commandos ship. Our allies are stealth and surrounding the compound." Juno reported.

"That's fine. Let things play out." Harry said. "Inferno Squad will stay here with my apprentices and guard the ship. I'll be taking Lord Wraith and Darth Imperious with me. I'll be keeping my comlink on so you can monitor what is going on." Harry said.

Kanan Jarrus answers the call.

"Specter One this is Shadow One, do you copy?" Harry said into the comlink.

"I hear you Shadow One." Kanan Jarrus says.

"Tell Clan Wren that we are landing in their front door and for them not to open fire upon us," Harry says into the comlink.

"How can they shoot you down? You're not picking up on the scanners." Kanan Jarrus says.

"Good point. I tend to forget this ship is a stealth ship. Just tell them to expect a ship to land in their front yard." Harry said.

"Copy that." Kanan Jarrus replies as the comlink ends.

"Shadow One?" Iden Versio repeated.

"My rebel code name. Name after the legendary Jedi Shadow's." Harry said.

"We're landing," Juno said as the ship began to descend upon the planet.

"What makes you think Clan Wren will agree with your plans?" Iden asks.

"They will either agree or they will die. Seeing my skills first hand, I'm sure you can say they don't stand a chance." Harry answers.

"We're getting a comlink call," Juno replies.

"Do you read me? Rebel ship come in." a man said in a blue Mandalorian suit said.

"This is the Corvus, please identify."

"This is Fenn Rau of the Protectors. Please tell me you're the reinforcement." Fenn Rau said.

"We are indeed. What is your report?" Harry asks.

"Countess Ursa Wren plans to betray you to Gar Saxon." He says.

"That's not unexpected. Remain in the shadows and watch from afar. Reinforcements are in route. Search for the Mandalorians of Clan Ordo." Harry says.

"Clan Ordo? They're coming?!" Fenn Rau says in surprise.

"Among their allies. This meeting is a trap for Gar Saxon. Remain out of sight until you make contact with them. They should be here within the hour." Harry said.

"Understood. Will do." Feen Rau says as he ends the call.

Inside the compound, the warriors watch as a corvette class ship lands in front of them. They watch as the ramp lowers and a Jedi wearing black robes with a Mandalorian mask walks down flank by two other people. Both were wearing black robes. One was wearing a modified robe that revealed her belly and arms. Lower robes cover her legs yet she walks with a grace. The other was wearing a armor of some kind and it was black as well. Both had hoods on their heads concealing their faces.

"Welcome to Krowrest. Before you can see the Countess, you must surrender your weapons." The guard captain reports.

"Insolent fool. You would ask us to walk in unharmed in a room full of armed warriors?" Lord Wraith hissed.

"This is our house. Our rules. Either obey, or we'll shoot you now." The guard captain says.

Harry brings his arms up and stops Darth Wraith from stepping forward and killing Clan Wren guards.

"We will, of course, comply, under the agreement that our weapons are returned to us. Under the Mando oath." Harry said.

The Mandalorians look at one another before they nod their head.

"You have my word." The guard captain said as he nods his head.

Harry pulls his lightsaber and hands it forward. Darth Wraith and Imperious were reluctant to be apart from their lightsabers but comply as well and hand them over.

The guard captain walks them inside as they enter the main chamber where Countess Ursa Wren was sitting down.

Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, Captain 'Rex', and Ashoka Tan were in the room. Clan Wren look like they had their most experienced members presents, or perhaps all of them. There was nearly fifty of them present.

Tristan Wren was wearing his Imperial Super Commando Armor, was standing next to his sister while holding his helmet.

The guard captain walks up and hands her the three lightsabers. She takes it and sets it on her left armchair.

Harry walks into the room and stood at the center. He bows politely before Ursa Wren and stands upright holding his hands together in front of him.

"You wear a Mandalorian mask. Who did you steal it from?" Ursa Wren demands.

"It was a gift given to me from a Mandalorian after she gave me the mando pact of 'Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it' oath," Harry answers calmly.

Clan Wren looked on in disbelief. Ursa Wren herself looked surprised. That oath was sacred to Mandalorian's. It meant this Mandalorian would now serve Harry for life.

"Which Mandalorian?" Ursa Wren said.

"I cannot tell you that. Not as long as you serve the Empire." Harry answers.

"You will give me a name!" Ursa Wren snaps as she slams his right hand into her chair.

"I am not apart of Clan Wren. Nor am I obligated to obey your orders." Harry replies calmly.

Ursa Wren didn't look pleased. She had a hard look on her face as she looks at Harry.

"So you're the famous Kylo Ren. I'm surprised a renegade Jedi would even agree to come here." Ursa Wren reports.

"I'm surprised you have lowered yourself into kissing the Empire's ass so easily," Harry remarks calmly.

"I do what is best for Clan Wren!" Ursa Wren snaps in a loud voice.

"No, you do what you do because you are a coward. You don't have the strength to fight for what you believe in. Nor did you have the strength to defend your husband and allowed him to be taken, prisoner." Harry replies coldly.

"I will not be insulted in my own home!" Ursa Wren shouted.

"Master Ren, we here to make allies, not enemies." Kanan Jarrus said.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. True Clan Wren was once a powerful and respected Mandalorian clan. Look at them now; shadows of their former selves. Ursa Wren is kissing the Empire's ass so much she has willing betrayed other clans to the Empire." Harry replies.

"You do not know what you speak of, boy!" Ursa Wren shouted.

"In fact I do. You sold out so many Clans to Clan Saxon. When they came to you for help, you turned your back on them. I have eyes and ears everywhere. My Mandalorian friend, as already told me so much about you. That is why… I am only here to say… Ret'urcye mhi."

Ursa Wren eyes open wide.

Then she stands up.

"You would dare!" She shouted.

"You have only yourself to blame. By kissing Clan Saxon's ass, you have made an enemy of all the Clans. Out of your former respect they held off their attack. Hoping you would remember the words of Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! You haven't. You have only disgraced yourself and your clan. You have made so many clans anger, that they are going to launch an all-out attack against your clan… for your allegiance to the Empire!" Harry said coldly.

"I should kill you where you stand." Ursa Wren shouted.

"Go ahead," Harry stated calmly. Ursa Wren looked surprised by his comment. As did the others. "A true Mandalorian would never strike an honored guest in their own home. Even if one does insult the host. You would have challenged me to a duel to regain your honor. So go ahead, strike me down. Once the other clans learn of your actions and the orders you gave… your entire clan… will be purge from Mandalorian history." Harry said.

Ursa Wren paused as she was hesitating what to do. She knew his words were true. A Mandalorian honor their traditions and their words.

"You will leave at once!" Ursa Wren shouted.

"Oh, I would. But we have company." Harry said turning to the hall. The sound of footsteps could be heard as Viceroy Gar Saxon appeared without his helmet with a squad of Super Commandos.

He walks into the room and had a smile on his face as he looks at the situation.

"Well done Countess. The Jedi's as promised. You have proven your loyalty." Sar Gaxon said. he turns to Countess Ursa Wren. "I believe you have something else for me." Gar Saxon said.

Ursa Wren pulls out the Dark Saber and looks at it. Without a word, she tosses it to Gar Saxon who catches it with ease. He gives a smile as he looks upon it.

"No!" Sabine shouted as she attempted to intercept Gar Saxon.

"Sabine! This is for the best." Tristan said.

The sound of clapping could be heard. Everyone turns to Harry who was clapping and applauding as Ursa Wren looks at him in confusion. Everyone was.

"Well done Countess… you have served me well." Harry said loudly.

"You betrayed me!" Gar Saxon said as he turns on the dark saber; its black flow appeared as he points it at Ursa Wren.

"I didn't do anything for him." Ursa Wren protested.

"She didn't, but she did serve me well. She was my puppet in this whole affair without even knowing it. So glad of you to join us… Gar Saxon. Is this the amount of troops you brought. Sadly… it's not enough." Harry said.

"If Clan Wren betrayed me, I will kill them for this." Gar Saxon declared.

"Oh don't even joke around. It was your plan from the start to kill them all for talking to known Jedi's from the start. I knew you would come. The desire to face an 'unarmed' Jedi was too much of a chance for you to pass up. That's why… I'm nothing more than bait. You came here… to die." Harry said.

"What are you talking about? We came here to…" Kanan Jarrus began.

"To get Clan Wren's support am I wrong?" Harry said as he interrupts the former Jedi. "I have not survived this long and stayed ahead of the Empire by being stupid. Why do you think I surrender my weapons so easily? It was all to lure Gar Saxon here. He's even a bigger fool than I thought. I thought for sure he would have had at least thirty of forty troops with him. He only brought six. I'm not sure if that's insulting or me overestimating his abilities. Besides, he's the one who has walked into a trap."

"Impossible. I am the one in command and in control here." Gar Saxon said.

"Let's see if you say that after the Clan Wren sentry comes back to give in his report," Harry said.

They look at him in surprise.

The door burst open and a Clan Wren member appears inside.

"Countess! Mandalorian Ships have entered the system. Numerous clans, around thirty of them… being led by Clan Ordo, are approaching!" He said.

"Impossible. They wouldn't dare!" Ursa Wren said.

"I told you, Countess. You have angered so many clans. Your judgment day has arrived." Harry said.

"Tristan I can call for reinforcements to arrive in this sector within seconds. Kill the Jedi, and your clan will be forgiven and rewarded." Gar Saxon said.

"Yes please do," Harry said. As Tristan turns to face him in surprise as does Sabine and Ursa. "Here, I'll make it easy on you," Harry said as he places his hands behind his back. "I'll hold my hands behind my back. I am defenseless. Strike me down."

Tristan pulls out his blaster pistol and points it at Harry. Everything was tense as Tristan holds the blaster at Harry.

Then he turns and points it at Gar Saxon.

"I choose family," Tristan said.

"Fool, you would have been rewarded like no other." Gar Saxon said.

"He simply chose to die alongside his family. Like I said, Gar Saxon, you should have brought more men. Shae… if you would." Harry called out.

"Hello, boys!" Shae Vizla said from behind the Imperial Super Commandos.

They turn and immediately see they were outnumbered as thirty Clan Vizla members all had blasters pointed at their heads.

"Drop them." Shae orders.

They look confused. They merely hold their blasters. Shae fires a bolt dropping one of the troopers causing him to drop like a sack of rocks.

The others got the message and drop their blasters. Gar Saxon turns his blade on them they started to circle them.

"Clan Wren. Make your choice now. You have angered so many clans by your continued allegiance to the Empire. Choose where your loyalties lay. To the Empire… or to Mandalore." Harry said.

Ursa Wren looks at him in horror.

"If I have angered the clans… then nothing I say to them will cease their attacks." Ursa Wren said sadly. "Clan Wren… is no more."

"Not exactly," Harry said as he steps forward. Ursa Wren and the members of Clan Wren look at him in surprise. "Yes, they are coming. Their priority is capturing or killing Gar Saxon. If Clan Wren hands him over… your honor will be restored. They will not attack you if I don't tell them to." Harry said.

"If you don't tell them to. Don't be absurd. The Mandalorians would never bow to an outsider." Ursa Wren said.

"You mean like you did," Harry said. Ursa Wren fell silent.

"To let you know Countess, he's not lying. It's true we would never bow to an outsider. That doesn't mean we would respect allies. He doesn't command us. But we do listen to him. We are his allies. Not his servants." Shae Vizla said.

"You will be hunted to the ends of the Empire for this." Gar Saxon shouted.

"Lord Imperious, I know you're bored, but would you please work your magic," Harry said turning to the Sith Lord beside him.

She walks forward. Then she places her hand in front of Gar Saxon. She looks at him with a cold merciless look. Gar Saxon was seening grinning his teeth as Darth Imerious stood over him.

"I will not be intimidated by you." Gar Saxon said.

"False bravery will get you nowhere." Lord Imperious said.

Gar Saxon attempts to swing the dark saber at Lord Imperious but it flew out of his hands and into the hands of Harry.

"Ironic. We handed over our weapons. Yet they forgot we still have the Force. I don't know what is more surprising, their ignorance or their stupidity." Harry said as he looks at the Dark Saber.

Harry summons his lightsaber to him and it flies back to him. Lord Wraith also summon his and it flies into his hand.

"Are they Jedi Masters like you?" Ezra Bridger asks.

"No. They're not Jedi… they're…" Ashoka began but she paused as she holds her arms as if she was cold.

"Indeed little Jedi. We are not Jedi. We are Sith." Lord Imperious said as she drops her hand turns around. Gar Saxon drops to the ground and didn't move.

"That was quick," Harry replies in surprise.

"He was weak. I broke his mind within a matter of seconds. He had no defense." Lord Imperious said.

"Did you get everything we need?" Harry asks.

"I did indeed. I need a map of Mandalore." Lord Imperious said.

"Wait; if their Sith, why are they helping us? I thought Jedi and Sith were enemies." Ezra asks.

"It's a long story. But we share a common goal. So our interest is aligned." Harry replies.

"Master Ren, are you sure it's wise to trust a Sith?" Kanan Jarrus asks with caution in his voice.

"Do you want us as enemies boy?" Lord Wraith asks in a cold voice.

"I get the feeling you would destroy me with ease. I may be blind, but that doesn't mean I can't see. You have great power surging within you. Yet you're not all dark. I'm confused about what you are." Kanan Jarrus said.

"Then don't question us. All you need to know is we are your allies. Our interest, however, currently reside within the Emperor, Darth Vader, and the Inquisitors." Lord Imperious said.

"You're going to have to give us details." Ashoka Tano asks.

They were silent.

"Ask Master Ren for details. It is he who we serve. He is our master." Lord Imperious finally says.

"Another time," Harry said as he didn't want to explain this right now.

"What is Clan Wren stance?" Lord Imperious asks.

"If we align to Clan Ordo, we will be protected?" Ursa Wren asks.

"You will have allies," Harry said. He turns and walks to Shae Vizla. He holds out the Dark Saber and she takes. "Follow under the banner of Shae Vizla. Mandalore… the Avenger!" Harry declared.

"I can respect that." Tegris Ordo said as he walks in with his clan members and other members of the clan. "Hail… Mandalore… the Avenger!" Tegris Ordo shouted.

The clan members hailed Shae Vizla as she activates the Dark Saber and holds it up.

"The Protectors are with you." Fenn Rau as he enters the room behind Clan Ordo.

"Clan Rook is with you."

"Clan Spar is with you."

"Clan Kelbon stands with you."

"Clan Lok stands beside you."

"Clan Cadera stands with you."

"Clan Farr will fight under you."

"Clan Eldar is with you."

"Clan Kryze also stands with you." A woman said wearing a blue Mandalorian armor. She walks forward and removes her helmet.

"Bo-Katan Kryze," Harry remarks calmly.

"If I recall correctly you seek war against the Jedi. You've also been a terrorist and attack your own people." Shae Vizla said as she points the Dark Saber at Bo-Katan.

"I don't deny my past. I thought what I was doing what was best for Mandalore. When I was Governor of Mandalore, I tried to honor my sister's wishes but also respect our warrior ways. I failed. I was betrayed by Clan Saxon who sold Mandalore out for the Empire. I will fight to liberate Mandalore from the Empire." Bo-Katan said.

"You can trust her, she's not lying," Harry said.

"How can you be sure? Death Watch isn't exactly trustworthy." Ezra said.

"If we were living under the Clone Wars yes it would be questionable. However, we're all facing Imperial Occupation. The Empire is our enemy." Harry said.

"Clan Wren will also stand with you." Ursa Wren said.

"You sure about this?" Harry said without turning to the Countess.

"We are Mandalorians. As you stated, we bow before no outsider. It is time for Clan Wren to stop bowing before the Empire and start driving them off our homeworld." Ursa Wren said.

"Do you still advise us to wait?" Shae Vizla asks.

"Lord Imperious, the intel, do you think it's time for Mandalore to attack the Empire?" Harry asks the Dark Council member.

"With the intel, I got from Gar Saxon, yes I do think it's time for open war with the Empire. At least for the Mandalorians. We still aren't ready, but this war could be fought on two fronts." Lord Imperious said.

"Stay behind and give them the intel. In the meantime, I want you and Lord Wraith to hunt for Darth Maul. I have a suspicion he will take interest in this war and attempt to seize control of the clans once again. You will remain here in the shadows. Leave no witnesses to your presence here." Harry orders.

"What should we say?" Shae Vizla asks.

"Simple declare war on Clan Saxon and tell them that you have Gar Saxon as a prisoner. Tell them what they are and call them traitors to Mandalore." Harry said.

"Why do you ask him what to do?" Bo-Katan asks.

"I swore the oath to him. Besides, once you know of him… you will learn… he is always five steps ahead of his enemies. For the Mandalorians to be successful in our civil war, his wisdom is needed. If we really want to drive the Empire from our homes." Shae Vizla said.

"Your strategies are already good enough. Just be careful if they bring in a strategist. Though I suspect they won't suspect my involvement. Clan Saxon is very arrogant. They will attempt to deal with this war on their own." Harry said.

"Then defeating them will be easy." Shae Vizla said.

"I trust the rebels will be helping you out during the civil war. However, I urge caution. Be careful how you appear in this war. Only offer support, do not take the fight to the Empire. We don't need any unnecessary information being leaked to the Empire." Harry said.

"This was your plan from the start. To capture Gar Saxon and united the clans." Kanan Jarrus said.

"Are you surprised," Harrys asks casually.

"Very much so. I thought we were trying to convince Clan Wren to join our cause." Kanan Jarrus said.

"Clan Wren has been living under the foot of Clan Saxon ever since they occupied Mandalore. No matter what we would have said to them, words would have never gotten to them. Only action would have made them see. Would have made them understand, that the Empire is the true enemy of Mandalore. I honestly overestimate Gar Saxon. I thought he was going to bring more troops. His arrogance must have clouded his judgment." Harry said.

"We Mandalorians are ready. We'll carve a path of destruction to the Empire they will never set foot in Mandalore again." Shae Vizla said.

"You are now Mandalore. You must lead your people to victory. You've learned much from me, now it's time to show them why you are called Mandalore the Avenger." Harry said.

"I hope I live up to my predecessor name." Shae Vizla said.

Harry paused as he heard a beeping sound in his comlink.

"You sure about that?" Harry asks inside.

"Positive. She's waking up." Elara Dorne reports.

"Copy that, I'm on my way." Harry said. Harry pulls out a small data card and hands to Shae Vizla. "Here, known information on the Empire around Mandalore. You got one hell of a fight to liberate Mandalore."

Shae nods her head as Harry turns to walk out the room.

The pieces were coming together. Soon they would enter open war with the Empire.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. Tried to make it as simple as possible. Mandalaore is entering civil war. With Harry supporting them from the shadows. Harry isn't going to risk open with the Empire just yet. I hope everyone enjoys.

Ret'urcye mhi – It means 'Goodbye' in mando

Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade – It means 'Don't mess with the Mandalorian's'.


End file.
